Sakura en el pais de las maravillas
by Fanaticasailormoon
Summary: Sakura Haruno la llevan a un mundo que es el país de las maravillas, pero esta version tendra 4 territorios: Parque de diversiones, torre de reloj, mansion del sombrerero y el castillo de corazones, soy muy mala para lo resumenes. Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Menos el de Gowland.
1. Bienvenida al pais de las maravillas

**1. Bienvenida al país de las maravillas**

**Sakura** empezaba ya cansarse de estar sentada con su hermana mayor **Hinata **en el jardín de su casa y sin tener que hacer, su hermana **Hinata** le estaba leyendo un libro que no tenia dibujos ni diálogos. **Sakura** como estaba aburrida se quedo dormida. Su hermana la llamo.

**Sakura, Sakura **– me llamo mi hermana **Hinata.**

Ah, que siesta tan agradable – le dije.

Mi nombre es **Sakura Haruno** usualmente paso la tarde de los domingos con mi hermana mayor **Hinata**.

Me duele la cabeza – le dije.

¡Oh **Sakura **querida! Es exactamente lo que te pasa por dormir al aire libre, estabas murmurando mientras dormías, ¿Tuviste un sueño? – me dice** Hinata**

Si, un sueño extraño, algo sobre un juego las reglas y todo eso – le dije.

¿Un juego? Debe ser sido un sueño placentero – me dice** Hinata.**

¿Que sucede? – le dije.

HEHE,eres rara **Sakura** – me dice** Hinata.**

_Mira cuan elegante es __**Hinata **__sus modales son muy educados en cambio yo parezco una torpe - __pienso yo._

Después mi hermana **Hinata** se fue a casa a coger la merienda y yo me estire en la hierba porque me estaba dando sueño y decidí darme una pequeña siesta hasta que viniera mi hermana **Hinata**, y mientras cerraba los ojos, me fije en un conejo blanco que se parecía a un peluche con ropa, me pareció extraño que el conejo andará y vi que sacaba un reloj del bolsillo su chaleco, lo miro y luego me dijo.

¿No deberías perseguirme? - me dijo el conejo blanco.

¡? – le dije .

¡¿Que esta haciendo? ¡Se supone que debes ir tras el conejo! - me dijo el conejo blanco.

_¿Q-qué esta pasando? ¡El conejo hablo! Que sueño tan extraño. Debo estar realmente cansada. Fingiré que no lo he visto – pienso yo._

Pero de repente ese ''adorable'' conejito se trasformo en un chico rubio con los ojos azules como el cielo y se veía con sus orejas blanca me cogió para llevarme algún sitio.

No me dejas opción – me dijo el conejo blanco.

¡Qué! - le dije.

Por favor, no grites en mi oreja – me dijo el conejo blanco.

Y se puso a correr y lleguemos a un hoyo que había en el jardín y me extrañe que hubiera un hoyo en medio del jardín, el conejo salto por el hoyo conmigo y lleguemos a un mundo que no sabia donde me encontraba y ese conejo blanco empezó a hablar de nuevo.

Este es...el país de las maravilla – le dijo el conejo blanco.

¿País de las maravillas? - le dije.

Si, **Sakura-chan,** bienvenida al país de las maravillas – me dijo el conejo blanco.

No conozco ningún pueblo con ese nombre, y...¿Como sabes mi nombre? – le dije.

Oh, tan solo lo se, estoy enamorado de ti – me dijo el conejo blanco.

_¿Ha estado acechándome? Tiene orejas de conejo y me ha secuestrado...debe ser un pervertido__** – **__pienso yo._

¡Dejame ir a casa! - le dije.

Me temo que es imposible pero...toma, bebe esto - me dijo el conejo blanco sacando un frasco.

No puedes esperar que beba así de simple...algo obviamente sospechoso, no lo haré, no ¡No te acerques! Deja de bromear, ¿Por que debería tomar algo así? Ni siquiera se tu nombre ¡Pervertido!- le dije.

¿Quieres saber mi nombre? Ya veo. Debes tener curiosidad porque te has enamorado de mi ¿Cierto? - me dijo el conejo blanco.

¿Que? Quien ¿Por que me enamoria de ti? - le dije.

... estaba tan seguro, hmm...ya veo, claro. No están tan sencillo. Si el juego fuera tan fácil seria muy aburrido. - me dijo el conejo blanco.

En ese instante estaba confundida con lo que dijo ese conejo pervertido, pero tendré que averiguar lo que esta diciendo el conejo sobre el juego.

Dijiste...¿Un juego? - le pregunte.

**¿LO SABES? UN JUEGO USUALMENTE ACOMPAÑADO DE REGLAS. ESAS REGLAS DEBEN SER ESTABLECIDAS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO...**

El conejo se tomo lo que tenia en el frasco y se acerco hacia mi y me beso para que me tomara el liquido.

_¿Esta forzándome a beberlo? - pensé yo._

He tenido que dártelo porque no quisiste tomarlo – me dijo el conejo blanco.

¡Detente, dejame! Dejame... - le dije.

Te dejare irte si terminas de beberlo, **Sakura-chan – **me dijo el conejo blanco.

Y termino de dármelo todo ese conejo pervertido.

¡Bien, lo hiciste! Esta es la ''Poción** de los corazones**'' una vez que la bebes, eres obligada a unirte al juego. Por cierto mi nombre es** Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. ** El juego ha empezado **Sakura-Chan. **Nos veremos de nuevo – me dijo el conejo blanco y se fue.

Estaba tan parada por que me dijo ese conejo pervertido que rápido me di cuenta que se fue.

Fui besada...por ese tipo, el peor beso que jamas olvidare por el resto de mi vida, ¡Ese pervertido! ¡No lo admitire!¡Ese no fue un beso! ¡¿Que me hizo beber?! ¡Iré tras el! ¡No descansare hasta hacerlo pagar! - digo yo furiosa.

Me fui donde me dejo ese conejo pervertido y me fui en su busca. Y poco a poco vi una gran mansión.

Corrí sin pensar, ¿Sera el camino correcto? Hay una mansión muy grande, les preguntare a los residentes, un pervertido que lleva orejas de conejo debe ser muy famoso - dije yo.

Lo bueno que llegue a la mansión y me fui a la entrada.

Que portones tan hermosos, pero ¿No hay guardias? ¿Puedo entrar? - dije yo.

Señorita. ¿Tiene algo que hacer en la mansión? - me dijo una voz.

Bueno...hay algo que me gustaría preguntar – le dije.

Y de repente me gire y vi a dos niños igualitos.

Somos los guardianes de la mansión – dice **guardia 1.**

Nos encargamos de las personas malvadas, tu no pareces serlo... – dice **guardia 2**.

...pero nunca juzgues un libro por su portada – dice** guardia 1.**

No, yo solo... - dije yo.

No te preocupes, no duele mucho...¿...verdad, hermano...? - dice **guardia 1.**

Oh, no. ¡Demos le una muerte placentera hermano! - dice **guardia 2.**

¡Hey guardianes, ¿que están haciendo? - me dijo una voz.

_Gracias a dios, ¿Sera el dueño de la mansión? - pienso yo_

Esa chica...¿No es una invitada? - me dice ese chico con orejas de conejo.

_¡Eek! ¡También tiene orejas de conejo! - lo dije pensando para m_i.

No quieres que re rebajen el pago, ¿No es así? - dice **guardia 1.**

No interfieras con nuestro trabajo, haré. No sabes nada. - dice **guardia 2.**

Mira quien habla son unos flojos de todos modos...¿Realmente eres una invitada?¿o una enemiga?- Me pregunta ese chico con orejas de conejo.

Yo...hmm... - dije yo – y de repente saca una pistola el chico con orejas de conejo.

De todas formas no me importa, guardianes yo me encargo de esto, es perfecto he querido estrenar esta pistola – me dice ese chico con orejas de conejo.

_¿Porque están apareciendo tantas armas? ¡Va a dispararme! - pienso yo_

¡BANG ! - se escucha del disparo.

Alto – dice una voz.

**Sasuke **- dice ese chico con orejas de conejo.

¿No les he dicho que deben tener mi permiso antes de matar a alguien en mi propiedad? - me dice** Sasuke **abrazándome.

Er...gracias – le digo.

Es un placer señorita – me dice **Sasuke.**

Me gire a verlo como era ese** Sasuke **y cuando lo veo me suelto de su abrazo y me voy rápido por que ''** Sasuke** se parece a esa persona''...Y me voy corriendo.

¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¿Cual es su problema? Ese fue un insulto para **Sasuke** – me dice ese chico con orejas de conejo.

...Esa chica es una forastera – le dice **Sasuke.**

¿¡Una forastera!? ¿¡ Estas seguro!? - le dice ese chico con orejas de conejo.

Si , que interesante – le dice **Sasuke.**

Mientras yo...

Corrí sin pensar, tranquila no era el – dije yo cansada de correr.

Llegue en el mismo sito donde aparecí antes.

¿Eh? ¿Ya de noche? Pero si hace poco había luz, al final he vuelto, alguien esta aquí... - decía mientras subía las escaleras de esta torre o castillo.

¿¡Quien esta ahí¡? - me dijo el hombre.

¡Oh, buenas noches! - le dije.

¿Que haces aquí? !Fuera! - me dijo el hombre.

Lo siento, ¿Vives aquí? Fui secuestrada y traída por un hombre llamado **Naruto –** le dije.

¡No me importa! ¡Fuera! - me dijo el hombre.

¡Ouch! - le dije yo porque me tenia cogida por los brazos.

¡Sal de una vez! - me dijo el hombre.

¡Por que tu! Aún y cuando me digas que me vaya. ¡No se el camino para volver a casa! ¡Deja de bromear! Fui secuestrada, empujada a un hoyo. Forzada a beber una extraña poción casi me matan – le dije.

¿Dijiste poción? - me dijo el hombre.

¡Si! ¡Estaba en este frasco! - le muestro el frasco.

¿Que significa esto? Entonces, ¿Eres una forastera? - me dijo el hombre.

¿Una forastera? - pregunte.

Mencionaste a **Naruto. **¿Era **Naruto Uzumaki**? **- **me dijo el hombre.

Si – respondí yo.

El no tenia mi permiso...¿Así que te trajo de contrabando? ¡Ese conejo maldito! Oh, bien supongo que debería decirte. Vamos te llevare a mi cuarto – me dijo el hombre.

Ese hombre ''fue muy amable'' conmigo y nos fuimos a su cuarto y mientras conversamos tomamos un poco de café.

Mi nombre es** Iruka Monrey.** Soy el amo de la torre del reloj. Ahora **Sakura Haruno. **Tu eres una forastera, no perteneces aquí. Escuche que los forasteros solo pueden solo pueden venir si ellos lo desean- me decía **Iruka.**

¡Pues yo no lo hice! - le dije un poco ''enfada''.

Ah,si me contaste que fuiste traída contra tu voluntad, esta tierra no es segura para que forasteros ignorantes anden deambulando por ahí – me decía **Iruka.**

Ahora empezaba a contarme las ''cosas de este mundo'' y mostrarme ''un mapa''.

Supongo que por lo que dijiste...esta mansión pertenece al sombrero, Hakake** Kakashi ** y los hermanos sangrientos...son unos tipos peligrosos siempre están blandiendo sus armas, me sorprende que continúes viva después de haberlos encontrado...debes haber tenido suerte – me decía **Iruka.**

Alguien evito que me mataran su nombre es **Sasuke. **– le dije.

**¿Sasuke Uchiha? **Es el jefe de la mafia, sabes – me dice **Iruka.**

¡¿Mafia?!** - **le pregunte.

Si – me responde **Iruka.**

**Sasuke Uchiha **es el jefe...de una mafia llamada la familia sombrero, en otras palabras, te habrían matado sin hubieran tenido el permiso – continua explicando **Iruka.**

... - yo me quede sin palabras.

Están locos. Lo mejor es que mantengas alejada a toda costa. Permite me mostrarte los otros dominios. El lugar de corazones es donde habita nuestra reina de corazones, el parque de diversiones esta a cargo de un hombre llamado **Gowland **Y...este es el centro de esas tres fuerzas...es la plaza de la torre del reloj donde estamos actualmente, este es el único sitio neutral de todos modos, los tres están luchando por tener el poder. - me comentaba **Iruka.**

_Entiendo porque pelearían la mafia y la realeza, ¿Pero el parque de diversiones también? ¡Que mundo tan fantástico! - pienso yo._

La batalla entre esos tres probablemente durara un tiempo. Es un juego sin sentido no es asunto de los forasteros preocupate por no verte envuelta- continuaba **Iruka.**

¿Una lucha por el poder? Seguro que hay muchas personas peligrosas que blanden sus armas por ahí – le dije.

Bueno eso también, pronto veras el verdadero motivo – finalizo ''conversación'' de **Iruka.**

Gracias, por darte el tiempo y explicarme, pero me temo que no tengo planes de verme envuelta, no siquiera de permanecer aquí, quiero irme a casa. ¿Podrías mostrarme el camino? No puedo hacerlo yo sola – le dije para que **Iruka **me ayudara.

Imposible, no puedes volver sola a casa – me respondió **Iruka.**

Entonces por favor, llevame a casa – le dije.

Ese no es el problema, no puedes irte sola. Esa es una regla del juego que tu, forastera participas – me dijo el.

¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Juego? ¿Reglas? ¿Qué quieren decir **Naruto** y tu? ¿Eh? ¿Que esta pasando? ¡Estaba oscuro hace unos momentos! ¿¡Por que de pronto aparece la luz del sol? - le pregunte a **Iruka. **

Es normal en este mundo no te sorprendas – me respondió **Iruka.**

_Hace poco también se puso oscuro repentinamente, ¿Que sucede en este lugar?- pienso yo_

**ESTE ES UN SUEÑO, ¿UN SUEÑO? ESTAS SOÑANDO.**

¿Un sueño? ¿Estoy soñando? Así que ¿Estoy en el reino de los sueños? - pregunte a **Iruka.**

... - se quedo callado **Iruka.**

No me importa si piensas que esto es un sueño. De todos modos, este sueño no terminara a menos que el juego proceda, si decidiste volver a casa en el momento en que pusiste un pie aquí, deberías ser capaz de hacerlo, debido a que bebiste la poción que te dio **Naruto, **debes participar en el juego – me explica **Iruka **a **Sakura.**

**¿LO SABES?**

Para ti este es un juego donde puedes o no regresar a casa, un juego no puede ser jugado por una sola persona. Por lo tanto no puedes iré sola. Mira de nuevo el frasco – me dijo **Iruka**

Miro el frasco tal como me dice **Iruka**.

¡Estaba vació! ¿¡Pero ahora hay liquido adentro!? - le pregunte extrañada.

Has encontrado a **Naruto Uzumaki, **la familia sombrero y a mi. Tal vez el liquido llenara el frasco conforme vayas conociendo mas personas de este mundo – me dice tranquilo **Iruka.**

Eso creo – le respondo.

Esa es la llave para que vuelvas a casa...y la regla que mas se aplica para este juego es...el momento de volver a casa vendrá...una vez que el frasco este lleno – me vuelve a explicar **Iruka.**

¡Eso es sencillo! Llenare esto y volveré a casa muy pronto – le digo contenta.

...Sencillo ¿Huh? - dice un tono sin fiar **Iruka.**

**¿SEGURA QUE ESTAS CONSCIESTE DE ELLO?**

Ahora estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo **Sakura-Chan – **dice **Naruto **tranquilo.


	2. En el camino

**2. En el camino**

Después de que **Iruka **me contara todo de las peleas por los territorios y que no puedo volver a mi casa junto a mi hermana **Hinata. **Tengo que tener paciencia para poder llenar rápido el frasquito y así me podre ir a casa.

¿¡**Naruto **es el primer ministro del castillo de corazones!? ¡Mientes! ¿Ese conejo pervertido? - le pregunte.

Es difícil de creer pero es cierto, me sorprende que el castillo se mantenga en pie – me dijo **Iruka.**

_...Por lo menos se donde esta – pienso yo_

¿Vas a ir a verlo? me pregunto **Iruka.**

Quiero saber por que me trajo aquí. Voy a darle un puñetazo cuando lo vea – le respondí.

...Aprecia tu vida – me dijo **Iruka.**

Es un mundo peligroso pero...puedo caminar libremente como en un sueño – le respondí.

...Olvide que puedes sentir dolor aunque sea un sueño – me dijo **Iruka.**

Gracias por la advertencia. Volveré cuando el sol se ponga – le dije.

...Como guste – me respondió **Iruka.**

Así que salí de la torre del reloj y mientras iba caminado para ir al reino de los corazones...

_Solo hay un camino que va hacia el castillo, no me perderé – pienso yo_

**SUSURRO**

_¿HM? ¿Es un animal? - pensé yo._

**SUSURRO,** **SUSURRO, SUSURRO**

Y de repente aparece un chico guapísimo que estaba en los arbustos y casi me caigo del susto y el chico me cogió para que no me cayera al suelo.

Estuvo cerca, siento mucho si te asuste, ¿Estas herida?– me dijo el chico.

...No – le respondió.

Que bien – se alegro el chico.

_¿Por que salio de los arbusto? - pensé yo._

A propósito, ¿Sabes dónde está la torre del reloj? - me pregunto el chico.

Vengo de ahí...es por ese camino – le dije señalando el camino.

Estoy mucho mas cerca de lo que pensé – me contesto el chico.

¿Buscas a **Iruka**? - le pregunte al chico.

Oh...¿Conoces a **Iruka**? - me respondió y a la vez me pregunto.

Soy una amiga de su...Me quedo aquí temporalmente – le dije.

Ah...Ya veo... ¿Cual es tu nombre?- respondió el chico y me pregunto

**Sakura Haruno –** le dije mi nombre.

Ok, ¡Gusto en conocerte **Sakura**! Soy **Deidara, **un caballero del castillo de corazones – me dijo **Deidara.**

¿El castillo de corazones? Me dirijo al castillo ahora mismo, ¿Es posible que vea a **Naruto**? - le dije yo a **Deidara.**

¿Sir **Naruto**? No recuerdo que tenga conocidos – me dijo **Deidara.**

Um, si...tengo algunas cosas pendientes con él – le dije.

Hmm...usualmente esta en el castillo pero...Hmm...probablemente no te dejaran entrar sola – me dijo **Deidara.**

Ya veo...supongo que las personas normales no pueden entrar así de fácil – le dije yo.

¡Yo te llevare! - me dijo con una sonrisa.

No quiero molestarte, ¿No iras a ver a **Iruka**? – le dije.

Tengo algo de tiempo antes de nuestra reunión, ¡Todo estará bien! - me dijo contento.

¿En serio? ¿...Lo harías? - le dije contenta.

Después de eso nos empezamos andar para ir al reino de corazones...

_Creo que el castillo no se por ahí._.. - _pienso__ yo._

Hey, ¿**Deidara**? ¿El castillo no esta por ahí...? - le dije señalando en la ''dirección correcta''.

Te lo aseguro, el camino es por aquí – me dijo **Deidara **con una sonrisa.

¿En...verdad? ¡Yup! - dije muy convencida.

Pero lo que no sabíamos que nos íbamos a la mansión del sombrerero.

_Me pregunto si es un atajo. Él es diferente a los otros, pero este camino –pienso yo ._

Andando llegamos a nuestro destino y resulta que habíamos llegado a la mansión de sombrero.

Espera, ¡Esta es la mansión de la familia sombrero! - le dije a **Deidara.**

¡¿Qué?! ¿Huh? Es cierto es extraño. Pero estoy seguro que esta bien, si atraviesas la mansión llegaras al castillo, vamos - me dijo sorprendido.

Espera, la mansión es peligrosa – le dije a **Deidara.**

_No veo esos gemelos por aquí pero... - pienso yo_

_..._Tú de nuevo, dejando entrar a intrusos...otra vez andan de vagos – dijo **Kakashi**

_**Hakate Kakashi **– pensé yo._

Oh, esa forastera... - dijo **Kakashi.**

¿Eres una...Forastera? - me pregunto **Deidara.**

E...Eso parece – le dije.

¡Wow, Wow! ¡Increíble! Mi primera forastera – dijo sorprendido **Deidara.**

Discúlpame por lo de antes, ya no tengo intenciones de matarte...las ordenes de **Sasuke - **dijo **Kakashi.**

**Sasuke...** - dije.

**Deidara, ** ¿Tienes asuntos con la mafia? - le pregunto a **Deidara.**

¿Por qué habría de tenerlos? Nos dirigimos al castillo – respondió **Deidara.**

...Entonces te has perdido de nuevo – dijo con decepción **Kakashi.**

_¿Que? - pensé yo._

Este es nuestro territorio y mas allá es la mansión, ¿Cuantas veces debo decirlo? – dijo **Kakashi **señalando la mansión.

Pero este es el camino... - dice **Deidara **decido que tiene la razón.

¡No, no lo es! - diciendo **Kakashi **para se convezca **Deidara.**

Supongo que otra vez voy por el camino incorrecto... - dice al fin **Deidara.**

_¿Entonces se perdió de nuevo? - pienso yo cuando conocí a **Deidara.**_

Una y otra vez...¿Tratas de buscar pelea cuando he desistido en disparate? - dice **Kakashi.**

Ha,ha,ha...¿Por que habría de buscar una pelea? Me salvaste el otro día,debería agradecerte, me gusta perderme porque conozco personas como tu – dice **Deidara **a **Kakashi.**

**Kakashi **pierde los nervios y desfunda su arma. Empieza a disparar a **Deidara, Deiara** para que no me de me aparta y le ha quemado un poco de su abrigo y empieza han hablar.

Lo esquivaste...haré que nunca te pierdas de nuevo – **Kakashi **amenaza a **Deidara.**

Eso es peligroso, ¿Que tal si lastimas a la forastera? - dice **Deidara **a **Kakashi.**

Muere - **Kakashi **lo dice mientras dispara a **Deidara.**

Ah – grito yo mientras **Deidara **me protege del disparo.

¡Escondete atrás del árbol! -me dice **Deidara **para protegerme.

Presta atención, no fallare esta vez - **Kakashi **reta a **Deidara.**

_¡Está demasiado cerca...! ¡Le dará el tiro! - pensando yo mientras me escondo en el árbol._

**Deidara **se agacha para sacar su espada, para desviar el tiro de la pistola de **Kakashi. **Mientras **Deidara **pone cerca el mango de la espada que tiene forma de corazones en el cuello de **Kakashi.**

Heh, lo que esperaba de un caballero de corazones. Es inútil, disparar así... - dice **Kakashi.**

**Deidara **salta para esquivar a **Kakashi.**

Eres frustante maldición – dice **Kakashi.**

**Deidara **y **Kakashi **no paran de pelear entre los dos, me parece que esta pelea no tiene sentido.

Espera...¿Esto continuará hasta que alguien salga herido? - dije aun escondida en el árbol.

**BOOM**

_¿Una bala perdida? ¡Suficiente, es suficiente...! - pienso yo_

Ah...Molestando de nuevo a la señorita – dice **Sasuke **detrás mio sin darme cuenta.

Los dos paran y se giran a ver a **Sasuke **y yo me pongo un poco colorada.

No permitiré que esto continué en mi propiedad – dice **Sasuke **serio.

_**Sasuke Uchiha –** pienso yo_

**Kakashi **¿No te dije que no le causaras problemas a la señorita? - dijo **Sasuke **a **Kakashi**.

P...pero, es...es su culpa, ¡siempre se pierde! ¡No importa cuantas veces le diga! - dice **Kakashi.**

Entonces solo ayudalo, piensa antes de disparar –** Sasuke** regaña a **Kakashi.**

¡Lo hice! Pero es lo mismo todos los días... - **Kakashi **le explica a **Sasuke.**

**Kakashi -**le llama **Sasuke.**

No recuerdo haberte dado una orden tan compleja – le dice **Sasuke** a **Kakashi**

...Lo siento – **Kakashi **se disculpa a **Sasuke.**

...Mis disculpas, por favor perdona a mi subordinado – se disculpa **Sasuke **a **Deidara.**

¿...Haha ''Perdona''? Ni siquiera estoy molesto, de todas formas no era gran cosa – dice **Deidara **contento.

Ya veo, sera peligroso si rondan por aquí, **Kakashi **y yo los guiaremos en la dirección correcta - dice educamente **Sasuke.**

**Sasuke **viene donde estoy yo detrás del árbol.

Ahora señorita, mis disculpas por ponerla en peligro de nuevo, le prometo que no volverá a suceder, por favor confié en mi – me dice **Sasuke**''cariñosamente'' mientras me tiene su mano.

Y le doy la mano para poder regresar donde están **Deidara **y **Kakashi.**

Escuchen el castillo esta en la dirección opuesta – dice **Kakashi.**

Oh, no lo sabia – dice **Deidara **en dirección incorrecta.

Ey, vas por el camino incorrecto , jeez, ¿Qué tan desubicado estas?– dice **Kakashi **un ''poco enfadado'' y le coje del abrigo.

Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha – me pongo a reír mirando la escena.

Cuan repugnante – dice **Sasuke.**

Me pongo a mirar a **Sasuke **y el se da cuenta que le estoy mirando...

¿Hay algo algo en mi cara? - me pregunta **Sasuke.**

¿Que? - respondo yo.

Hace unos momentos me mirabas fijamente – me dice **Sasuke.**

Oh...e...eso, bueno...te pareces demasiado a alguien que conozco, pensé lo mismo primera vez que nos vimos. Siento mucho mi falta de educación – respondo yo.

... - **Sasuke **no dice nada.

Pensé que no te gustaba mi rostro – me dice **Sasuke.**

Lo...siento – me disculpo.

Pero por la forma tan intensa en que me mirabas...debo parecerme a tu amante -me dice **Sasuke **cuando me su mano me toca la cara con sus guantes..

...n...¡No es eso...no es así...! - le respondí yo quitando su mano de mi cara de un golpe.

Parece...que no es mentira. Ya veo, ¿Lo arruinaste? – me dice **Sasuke **pensando.

...Si..el amaba a alguien mas...- le respondí yo.

Así que...ya veo...que tipo tan vulgar – me dice **Sasuke.**

Dijiste...¿vulgar...? - dije yo empezar a enfadar.

Yo también soy vulgar porque estoy en la mafia. Pero es diferente, si hubiera sido el, jamas habría dejado una mujer que me ve tan intensamente, si alguien me viera con unos ojos como los tuyos, le cortaría las piernas para que nunca me dejara. Juro que me sacaria el corazón si encontrara a otra mujer – dice **Sasuke **seriamente**.**

¡Es una forma de alegrarme! - le dije.

Pero rápidamente **Sasuke **me pasa su mano a mi cabello suavemente y me dice...

Quiero decir, cada palabra, si me vieras esa manera, así es como me sentiría –me dice **Sasuke** dulcemente.

Que estás... - dijo yo.

Ah, **Sakura, **¡Eres blanco del jefe de la mafia! - me dice **Deidara.**

¿Qué dices? ¡Ella no es del tipo de **Sasuke**! - le dice **Kakashi **a **Deidara.**

Huh, ustedes se ven bien juntos, que mal, **Sakura **esta camino a ver a Sir **Naruto –** le dice **Deidara **a **Sasuke **y **Kakashi.**

¿¡Ver a **Naruto Uzumaki**!?...¿¡Por que veras a un tipo como el!? - me pregunta **Kakashi.**

Tengo algo que preguntarle – le respondo.

Entonces no te detendré pero...el es peligroso ten cuidado – me dice **Sasuke **tranquilo.

Vale – le digo.

_¿Es peligroso? ¿Ese tío con orejas de conejo? - pienso yo._

Si algo sucede, ese caballero probablemente te ayudara – dice **Sasuke **mirando a **Deidara.**

?, casi estamos en el castillo - me pregunto porque estoy viendo el castillo.

**¿Sakura **es tu nombre cierto? - me pregunta **Kakashi.**

Si – le respondo.

Deberías venir y quedarte un tiempo la próxima vez – me dice **Kakashi **contento.

Nos aseguraremos de tratarte como una invitada, estaremos esperando – me dice **Sasuke.**

**Sasuke **y** Kakashi **se van por el bosque, mientras **Deidara **y yo nos dirigimos al castillo y vemos unas criadas que no tenían rostro que están para recibir a la gente al castillo.

Bienvenido, Sir **Deidara – **dice una criada.

Estoy de vuelta – dice **Deidara **tranquilo.

Bienvenida señorita – dice la otra criada.

Sir **Naruto **esta con la reina, vayamos a la antesala –me dice **Deidara.**

Llegamos a la antesala donde esta la reina y ese conejo pervertido.

¡Ahí esta...**Naruto Uzumaki**! - dije yo chillando.

... - el conejo pervertido no dice nada por la sorpresa.

¡**Sakura-chan**! Sabias que vendrías. Pero venir tan rápido, ¡debes haber tenido muchos deseos de verme! - me lo dice **Naruto **muy feliz a verme.

Que... ¡Ahh! - grito porque me tira al suelo **Naruto.**

¿De que estas hablando? - le pregunto a **Naruto.**

Yo solo...- me responde.

Tu ¿Eres una forastera? - me pregunta la reina.

¿...Y usted? - le pregunto.

Soy la reina de corazones**, Ino –** me responde la reina** Ino.**


	3. La pesadilla

**3. Pesadilla**

Bueno después de ir al castillo de corazones para hablar con **Naruto **y conocer a la reina **Ino. **Me he quedado tomando té en palacio por que la reina **Ino **ha insistido que me quedara a tomar el té con ella.

Las puestas de sol son muy hermosas...después de todo, es nuestro momento favorito. ¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar el té? **Sakura –** me dice y pregunta la reina **Ino.**

**Sakura**, tengo que volver con **Iruka –** me dice **Deidara.**

!? - disparo de la pistola de **Naruto.**

Atrás **Deidara. **Estás muy cerca de mi **Sakura-chan** ¿Quieres que te vuelva a disparar? -le dice **Naruto **enfado.

Sir **Naruto **da un poco de miedo. ¡Me voy! Nos vemos ¡**Sakura**! - me dice **Deidara **y se va.

Vemos que **Deidara **se esta yendo silbando.

¿Qué sucede con ese tipo? ¿¡Es un maleducado!? - dice **Naruto **enfado.

Tranquilo **Uzumaki,** ¿Quieres perder tu cabeza? - dice la reina **Ino **mientras bebe té.

... - sin palabras por parte de **Naruto.**

_Supongo que no debería interrogar a **Naruto **aquí... - pienso yo._

Pero entiendo por qué **Uzumaki **te ama tanto...quizás podría amarte también – dice decidida la reina **Ino.**

¿Incluso usted? No hay necesidad que nadie más la ame – dice **Naruto **celoso.

Nada puede hacerse. **Sakura **es una forastera...se dice que en este mundo todos se enamorarán de ti. - me lo dice la reina **Ino.**

_No es verdad, tener un sueño así...¿Quiero ser amada por todos?- pienso yo_

Una forastera como tú probablemente se irá algún día, pero...te doy permiso para que te quedes en este castillo si así lo deseas – me dice la reina **Ino.**

Gracias **Ino, **pero me estoy hospedando en la torre del reloj... - le digo.

¿La torre del reloj...? ¿Con **Iruka Monrey**? **- **me dice la reina** Ino.**

¿Ya lo has decidido? - me pregunta **Naruto.**

Si...– le respondo.

¡No seas ridícula! Piénsalo un poco más **Sakura**. Aún no es tarde para que te mudes aquí – me dice **Naruto.**

_De ninguna manera – pienso yo._

No puedes obligarla a quedarse. Ella puede ir y venir cuando le plazca – dice la reina **Ino.**

No, ¡**Sakura**, debería permanecer aquí! ¿Puedes? - dice insistiendo **Naruto.**

¡Suficiente! - dice la reina **Ino.**

...-no dice nada **Naruto.**

...Ha llegado la noche, ¿¡Cómo se atreve a interrumpirnos...!? ¡No debería existir más que la puesta de sol! - dice la reina **Ino.**

...Por cierto. ¿Es normal que el tiempo cambie al azar? - pregunte.

Si. Nadie sabe que vendrá, un "TITULAR" como nosotros podemos cambiarlo, pero hay una regla que dice que no podemos cambiarlo sin una buena razón – me responde la reina **Ino.**

_¿"Titulares"? - pensé yo._

Aunque no nos guste, la hora del té ha terminado – dice la reina **Ino.**

Ah, yo también...tengo que irme...-digo yo.

_Que extraño, también duermo en los sueños...no he dormido desde que llegué a este mundo, tal vez estoy cansada – pienso yo._

No podrás irte a la torre del reloj en ese estado. Descansa aquí en el castillo - me recomienda la reina **Ino.**

Creo que lo haré – acepto la oferta de la reina **Ino.**

**Uzumaki** llévala al cuarto de invitados – dice la reina **Ino.**

¡Si! - dice **Naruto **contento.

Después de salir del jardín, **Naruto **me acompaña al cuarto de los invitados y yo estoy tan cansada que metambaleo que estoy apunto de tropezar pero **Naruto **me coje el brazo para que no me caiga.

Ten cuidado, puedes tropezarte – dice **Naruto.**

Eso no te incumbe, déjame – le doy un manotazo a su mano para que me suelte.

Llegamos al cuarto de los invitados.

Usa este cuarto. Quería llevarte al mío pero...- dice **Naruto.**

¡No seas estúpido! Incluso ahora estoy en guardia - le digo a **Naruto.**

No...yo quiero agradarte. ¿Por qué haría algo así? - dice **Naruto.**

_Después de todo, me besó por la fuerza la última vez – pienso yo._

Nunca me gustaría alguien como tú. Buenas noches - le digo mientras abro la puerta.

...Es cierto, me he dicho que entre más ganas quieras ganar más difícil será, incluso si no estoy...en el mundo que deseaste...mientras permanezcas en este mundo, dejaré que continué así por ahora. Buenas noches **Sakura-chan **dulces sueños...- dice **Naruto.**

**Naruto **se ha ido, mientras yo he entrado en la habitación y me acuesto en la cama.

_Me pregunto que significa...el mundo que deseabas...mientras permanezcas en este mundo...¿Deseaba? ¿Por eso estoy, aquí? Que broma tan mala, yo no desee esto. Quiero despertar de este sueño...no deseo permanecer en él...¿Pero por qué él me quiere que me quede? Tengo mucho sueño, ya no puedo pensar... - pienso yo._

Me he quedado dormida en la cama, ¿Pero donde estoy?

...Esto...estoy ¿Soñando en un sueño? - pregunto.

...Así es – alguien responde.

¿¡Quién está ahí!? - pregunto.

Soy **Gai. **Un íncubu que crea pesadillas – me responde **Gai.**

Íncubu...Otro extraño más lo que esperaba de un sueño - le digo.

Un "Sueño" si eso crees está bien – me dice **Gai.**

Dices lo mismo que **Iruka. **¿Que tratas de decir? - le digo y a la vez le pregunto.

Nada. Este es un sueño – me dice **Gai.**

**"ES UN SUEÑO"**

_¡Esta voz...es! - pienso yo._

¿Tú? ¿¡Eres tú el culpable de este sueño!? - le pregunto

No...exactamente. **Naruto Uzumaki **yo simplemente le mostré el camino, al mundo que deseabas, el mundo que anhelabas. Todos te amarán en este mundo. Yo también te amo - me dice **Gai.**

Oh...así que de esto se trata...soy una persona solitaria que si quiere ser amada por todos y...un mundo disparatado donde...todos me aman – le digo.

... - no dice nada **Gai.**

Menudo mundo he creado... - le digo.

**Sakura **tú no creaste este mundo es un mundo que ya existe – me dice **Gai.**

¡No puede ser! No hay forma que alguien pueda amar a una persona como yo – le digo.

Pero así es...en este mundo. No quiere decir que todos se enamorarán de ti a primera vista. Entre más tiempo pasen contigo, les gustarás más, nadie más que tú, sólo tú – me dice **Gai.**

...Es imposible. Deja de mentir. Eres un demonio – le digo.

Soy **Gai **peor que un demonio, tú puedes despertar de los sueños, no son tan aterrores como el infierno...¿Qué crees que hay más allá de los sueños? Es obvio, no hay nada, sólo termina, muy bien, una vez que despiertas sólo está la realidad- me dice **Gai **señalando una bola normal.

_Los sueños son aterradores porque tienen un fin, lo entenderás pronto, **Sakura –** me dice **Gai **en voz de pensamiento._

Después del sueño me empece a despertar y vi que ya había amanecido...y me levante de la cama.

_Continúo en este mundo, este sueño me tomó un rato –pienso yo._

Después me voy saliendo del castillo hasta los jardines del castillo y por desgracia tengo a ese conejo pervertido detrás mio... que no me deja terminar de caminar del jardín en dirección a la torre del reloj.

Por favor espera **Sakura-chan **no tienes qué darte prisa, quédate un poco más – me dice **Naruto.**

Debo volver. Ya me he quedado lo suficiente, **Iruka **puede estar preocupado – le digo.

Deja a ese tipo solo. ¡Eres vil **Sakura-chan**! Tienes una cita ~ - me dice **Naruto.**

... - sin decir nada a **Naruto.**

¿Una cita? No recuerdo haber quedado contigo – le digo y le pego un puñetazo a la cara de **Naruto.**

- dice **Naruto.**

Mientras que me que discuto con **Naruto **vienen dos soldados de palacio.

¿HUH? - digo yo.

Tú eres...L...Lord **Uzumaki –** le dice el 1º soldado.

¿...Qué quieren? - les pregunta **Naruto **al soldado.

Por favor discúlpenos – le dice el 2º soldado de la carta nº5.

La reina solicita su presencia, por favor venga al cuarto de recepción – le dice 1º soldado.

Una vez terminado decir eso el 1º soldado **Naruto **saca su reloj y lo convierte en pistola y apunta al soldado.

_Ah, ¡Se trasformó en una pistola! - pienso yo._

Y le dispara al soldado, lo mira sin sentimiento por lo que ha hecho, por lo hecho lo a matado al soldado.

Espera **Naruto,** ese hombre ya está... - le intento decir para que pare de disparar.

... _Aún siendo un sueño...¡Esto es demasiado! - __pienso yo__._

La noticia no llegó a mí. Porque...los mensajeros se perdieron – lo amenaza al soldado 2ºde la carta nº5.

... - no dice nada el 2º soldado de la carta nº5.

_¡Oh no! - pienso yo._

Voy corriendo hacia **Naruto **para que no le dispare al 2º soldado de la carta nº5. Y voy corriendo para defender al 2º soldado de la carta nº5.

¿Cuál es el sentido de esto **Sakura**? Si no lo hubieras esquivado correctamente podría haberte herido – me preguntaba **Naruto.**

A quien le importa. ¿¡No son sus vidas más importantes!? - le digo a **Naruto **enfadada.

¿De qué hablas? A nadie le importa si un simple soldado muere – me dice **Naruto.**

Es cierto por favor no te preocupes por mi – me dice el 2º soldado de la carta nº5.

Incluso tú...¿¡Eres un estúpido!? - le regaño al 2º soldado de la carta nº5.

Es normal, ni siquiera tienen nombre, sólo son otra carta en el mazo – me explica **Naruto.**

...¿Entonces tú eres tan grande que puedes disponer de personas como esas? - le pregunto a **Naruto.**

No es diferente para los "TITULARES", es solo que tenemos un rol – me dice **Naruto.**

_De nuevo con los "TITULARES" – pienso yo._

La "Muerte" no es tan importante en este mundo. Pero no es así contigo **Sakura-chan. No** hay reemplazo para "**Sakura**". Así que por favor no lo hagas – me dice **Naruto **puntando la pistola.

Me moveré si prometes no dispararle – le digo a **Naruto.**

... - sin palabras sin decir **Naruto.**

Supongo que no tengo opción, veré a la reina por causa de **Sakura-chan, **no te comprendo del todo, pero...eso es lo que amo de ti . **– **lo dice **Naruto **mientras convierte de nuevo la pistola al reloj y se da la vuelta para ir con la reina.

Me gustaría estar a tu lado por siempre, pero me conformaré con tenerte en este mundo. Bien, hasta luego – lo dice **Naruto **y se gira para hablar conmigo.

Después de esta gran charla de parte de **Naruto **y se ha ido donde esta la reina, mientras que en el jardín estoy con el 2º soldado de la carta nº5.

Um...gracias. Por preocuparte por mi vida – me dice el 2º soldado de la carta nº5.

Son unos idiotas. Sólo hice lo que era normal, pero el otro soldado... Espera ¿Vas a cargarlo tú solo? ¿No necesitas ayuda? – le digo al soldado de la carta nº5 cogiendo a su compañero.

No, tengo que moverlo antes que venga el "RECUERDO" – me dice el 2º soldado de la carta nº5.

¿Recuerdo? - le pregunto.

La reina se molestará si se muestran aquí, debo darme prisa, cuídate - me dice el 2º soldado de la carta nº5 mientras se va.

Bueno después eso me voy fuera del jardín del castillo y empiezo a andar hacia la torre del reloj de **Iruka.**

_Que mundo tan extraño, un mundo donde una vida puede ser fácilmente tomada...no puedo creer que deseé un lugar así. Hay "TITULARES" y "RECUERDOS"...cosas que no entiendo. Es muy diferente a mi propio mundo – pienso yo._

Mientras estaba pensando me encontré en el camino a los dos guardias de la mansión de **Sasuke **y otro chico que parece ser que un gato.

¿Oh? - dice** guardián 1.**

¡Es Onee-san! - dice** guardián 2.**

_¡Los gemelos sangrientos! - pienso yo._

Es Onee-san - dice **guardián 1.**

Es Onee-san - dice** guardián 2.**

Espera...- dije yo.

El jefe nos dijo que fuéramos amables contigo - dice **guardián 2 **mientras me abraza.

Hemos estado esperando tu visita a la mansión - dice **guardián 1** mientras me abraza.

_Los controló por mi – pensé yo._

¿Huh? ¿Es una amiga de **Sai **y de **Kiba**? **- **pregunta el chico gato.

Sip. Es una forastera – dice **Kiba.**

Su nombre es **Sakura, **eso dijo el jefe – dice **Sai.**

Oh...una forastera (Olfatear, Olfatear), no importa hueles muy bien – dice el chico gato.

_Moda punk...tiene orejas y la cola de gato – pienso yo._

Él es nuestro amigo **Itachi - **me dice **Sai.**

Gusto en conocerte **Sakura –** me dice **Itachi.**

**Itachi** vive en el parque de diversiones – dice **Sai.**

¿¡El parque de diversiones!? ¿No se encuentran en disputa el parque de diversiones y los sombreros? ¿Es correcto que se lleven tan bien? - pregunto.

Probablemente, sólo soy un estafador y ellos unos guardias a sueldo. No hay nade en el contracto, que diga que no podemos "Fraternizar con el enemigo" ¿Cierto? – me explica **Itachi.**

¡Cierto! - responden **Sai **y **Kiba **a la vez.

Pero el viejo y el sombrero tienen una mala relación. Es mucho más que contiendas, el viejo realmente odia a sombrero. Incluso yo quiero acabarlo después de lo que hizo - me dice **Itachi.**

_¿Tanto así...? - pienso yo._

¿Quieres saber? ¿El motivo? - me pregunto **Itachi.**

_Es cierto, es de la mafia puede haber sido lindo conmigo, ¡Pero con los demás...! - pensando en **Sasuke.**_

¿Que...sucedió? - pregunte yo.

...**Mary Gowland –** me responde **Itachi.**

¿**Mary Gowland**?** - **pregunte yo.

Sip, el nombre del viejo es "**Mary Gowland" –** me dice **Itachi.**

Al dueño le da vergüenza y lo mantiene en secreto – dice **Sai.**

Nuestro jefe lo divulgó por todo el país – me dice **Kiba.**

**Mary Gowland **¡pfftt! es muy gracioso... - lo digo riéndome.

Lo sé, lo sé...está muy preocupado por eso, aún no has ido al parque de diversiones ¿No es así?, el mero nombre del viejo es muy gracioso pero hay más diversión ahí, ¡Estas invitada a venir! – me dice **Itachi.**

Ah...no tan rápido – dice **Kiba.**

El jefe la invitó primero ¡Así que irá a la mansión con nosotros! - dice **Sai.**

A quien le importa – dice **Itachi.**

¡No! - dice **Sai.**

¡La mansión primero! - dice **Kiba.**

Pero detrás de nosotros estaban los "Los recuerdos" pero ninguno de los cuatro no nos dimos cuenta...

_**Notas: **_**Íncubu****_ = Espíritu o demonio que tiene relaciones sexuales con las mujeres, bajo la apariencia de un hombre. / _Recuerdo _= Que significa "Una imagen visual o impresión que persiste después que el estímulo causante ha desaparecido". / _Mary Gowland _= Merry go Round = Carrusel._**


	4. El reloj de la ilusión

**4. Reloj de ilusión**

Después de encontrarme con los gemelos** Sai **y **Kiba. **Y su amigo** Itachi **nos fuimos y detrás de nosotros aparecieron ''Los recuerdos''.

_Si un príncipe montado en un caballo blanco apareciera anta mis ojos, desearía que cayera de caballo. Si no fuera un príncipe en un caballo blanco...''Si sólo me vieras a mí de esa manera...'' ¿Qué haría?._

Yo me encuentro sentanda en un árbol cerca de la torre del reloj y observo el frasco.

De nuevo, el líquido se ha incrementado – digo yo.

_La poción que **Naruto **me forzó a beber...entre más interactúo con las personas de este mundo, más se incremente el líquido... - pienso yo._

_''Al final todos te amarán en este mundo – lo que dijo **Gai.**_

_No quiero un mundo asi...quiero decir, sólo hay una persona que me gustaría amar...supongo que por ese tal **Sasuke,** se parece demasiado a él – pienso yo._

_..._Ugh...no sabía que era una mujer depresiva – digo yo.

_Deseando que me susurrara una palabras tan dulces...este corazón lleno de vergüenza y desgracia...entiendo por qué pero todavía no puedo controlar este sentimiento. Hah – pienso yo._

Entoces quizás este castillo de corazones y esos vestido rizados que supuestamente no me gustan...¿¡Es lo que yo deseo...!? ¡Ahhh! - digo yo.

_¡Sería mucho más feliz sin saberlo! Quiero despertar pronto...- pienso yo._

Haa...debo volver...no me gustaría que oscureciera otra vez – digo yo.

Me levanto del árbol y me voy caminando hacia la torre del reloj y de repente escucho ruidos.

¿¡Qué!? Esto... ¿Qué es este sentimiento? - digo yo

_¡Es escalofriante...! - pienso yo._

Me giro y veo como un tipo de sombra.

¿Qué fue eso? - digo yo.

_Tal vez hay algo por ahí, tengo miedo, pero... - pienso yo._

Me acerco al los jardines y veo a un chico en el suelo.

Esto es terrible...hay mucha sangre. Hey ¿Estás bien? ¿¡No te sientes bien? Iré a traer ayuda - le pregunto al chico.

_No responde. Quizás él ya está... - pienso yo._

Escucho que algo de desliza que se van donde esta el chico unas sombras pero no puedo moverme.

¿Qué haces? ¿¡Ustedes lo atacaron!? ¡Alto! - les digo a las sombras.

_Tengo que salvarlo,quiero salvarlo, pero ¿Por qué? Mi cuerpo no se mueve – pienso yo. _

Veo esas sombras con el chico y de repente desaparece el cuerpo y veo un reloj.

_Él...¿¡Desapareció...!? ¿Ese es...un reloj? - pienso yo._

Esas sombras cojen ese reloj del suelo y se van. Gracias eso yo ya me puedo mover.

¿Q...qué demonios fue eso...? - digo yo mientras me caigo de rodillas.

_¿Un sueño...?Esto sólo es un sueño ¿cierto? Aunque, esto es muy poco realista para ser mi sueño...un reloj, huh,...tal vez **Iruka **sepa al respecto – pienso yo._

Y Caminando,caminando llegue a la torre de reloj.

Los residentes de esa zona...bien que lo recuperen. Háganlo rápido como siempre – dice **Iruka.**

¿**Iruka**? - le pregunto.

Aah...eres tú, aquí estas me preguntaba a dónde habias ido – me dice **Iruka.**

Tenía algunas cosas que hacer..¿Con quién estabas hablando...? - le digo.

Nadie...sólo yo estaba aquí – me responde.

_Eh, ¿Hablando contigo mismo? Es muy peligroso... - pienso yo._

Por otro lado vuelves demasiado tarde – me dice **Iruka.**

Oh, ¿Estabas preocupado por mi? - le pregunto.

Hmph...si se rumora que abandoné a la forastera, perderé mi reputación – me dice **Iruka.**

Fue terrible. Conocí muchas personas. Me perdí, me ví envuelta en una pelea y vi un asesino con mis propios ojos...y justo ahora...vi una escena espantosa. Había unas sombras oscuras y un reloj – le digo.

...- sin palabras **Iruka.**

Las sombras rodearon al hombre que colapsó...unos cuantos segundos después, el hombre desapareció y sólo dejó su reloj. Las sombras tomaron el reloj y se fueron. Si no mal recuerdo, tu trabajo es reparar relojes ¿No es así? Pareces saber mucho al respecto, así que pensé que tal vez sabrías algo... - le digo a **Iruka.**

No lo sé – me responde rapido **Iruka.**

¡Tú...! No tienes por qué dar una respuesta tan rápido. ¡Tan solo dime lo que sabes! ¡Vamos! - le digo.

No tengo nada que decirte – me dice **Iruka.**

Actúas muy sospechoso, escondes algo – le digo a **Iruka.**

Esto no tiene que ver con forasteros como ustedes, algún día volverán a su mundo, ¿No? Por lo que no necesitan saber nada. Así de simple – me dice serio **Iruka.**

_Es verdad pero...¿Hay alguien ahí...? - pienso yo enfadada._

Mientras que estamos hablando viene alguien con una capucha manchada de sangre y con un máscara. Al verle me asuste un poco, pero dentro de poco sabria quien era persona. Y me acerco a **Iruka.**

_Su máscara esta cubierta de sangre – pienso yo ._

¿...Es un conocido de **Iruka**? Hehe – digo yo.

**TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP.**

O, oh tienes un conocido un poco extraño, huh... - digo yo.

_¡El olor a sangre...! - pienso yo y cerre los ojos._

Hey, **Sakura –** me llama ese chico.

_Eh, esa voz... - pense yo._

¡Tiempo sin verte! Bueno tal vez no... - me dice **Deiadara **quitandose la máscara.

¿¡**Deidara**!? ¿Por qué esa apariencia tan tenebrosa? Uh ¿Ropa del trabajo? Y ¿Esa es tu sangre?- pregunto yo.

Ha, ha, ha, si pierdera toda esa sangre y continuara saludable ¡Sería un monstruo! - me responde.

_Tan sonriente como siempre...creo que no está bien sonreír tan alegremente cuando estás lleno de la sangre de otras personas... - pienso yo._

Estoy ayudando a **Iruka –** me dice **Deidara.**

¿**Iruka**? **- **Pregunto.

No digas cosas innecesarias. Dame el encargo – le dice a **Deidara.**

Valee...¡Te dejare el resto! - le dice **Deidara a Iruka.**

?. Ayudar a **Iruka**...¿No me digas que le ayudas a reparar los relojes? - le pregunto a **Deidara.**

Mi trabajo no es ''Reparar los relojes'' – me responde.

**Deidara**, callate , volveré a trabajar.** Deidara **recuerda que estás a mitad de tu trabajo -le dice **Iruka** un poco enfadado y se va.

¡**Iruka** es muy cruel! Se la ha pasado actuando así ¡No me contara nada! Sobre esas sombres oscuras...y e hombre muerto...¡Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas...! - le digo a **Deidara**.

...Hmm...ese **Iruka** no quiere ser odiado por **Sakura**,huh – dice cosas murmurando **Deidara**.

¿Eh? - digo yo.

Nada hablaba conmigo, aunque** Sakura** esas sombras que viste...son llamadas ''RECUERDOS'' – me dice Deidara.

''Recuerdos'' – digo yo.

_''Tengo que moverlo antes que venga el recuerdo'', es lo que mencionó el soldado en el castillo – recuerdo lo que me dijo el 2º soldado de la carta nº 5._

El ''RECUERDO''no tiene sustancia – me dice **Deidara**.

¿...Quieres decir que es un fantasma? - le pregunto.

Ha,ha son diferentes a los fantasmas. Su existencia es bastante normal – me responde **Deidara.**

Entoces...¿Qué hay del reloj que tomó esa sombra? - le pregunto.

...Es todo lo que te puedo decir...si **Iruka** no quiere hablar de esto, significa que es información confidencial, conozco sobre el recuerdo y mi trabajo lo hago...porque soy su amigo – me responde **Deidara**.

Ustedes se llevan muy bien – le digo a** Deidara.**

Heh,¿Lo crees? Él es mi preferido de todos los titulares – me dice **Deidara**.

_Titulares, **Iruka **también es un titular, eso quiere decir... - pienso yo._

**Deidara** también es un titular ¿Cierto? - le pregunto.

¿Ah sabes sobre eso? - me responde.

No, pero me pregunto para que – digo yo.

Aunque estás en lo cierto, porque soy el caballero del castillo de corazones. Ahh...hasta una forastera puede suponerlo ¿Hug? - me dice **Deidara.**

...Se refiere a personas que tienen roles importantes en este mundo ¿Me equivoco? Finalmente lo entiendo – le digo.

_Es diferente con los sirvientes del castillo...significa que aquellos con más ''Existencia'' tendrán sus propios rostros...- pienso yo._

Quiero ser libre. Es por eso que odio mi ''Rol'' y mi ''reloj'' – me dice serio **Deidara**.

Si no quieres ser el caballero, entoces solo deja de serlo – le digo.

...bueno, ya tengo que irme... - se despide de mi **Deidara.**

**Deidara** y **Iruka** no estan conmigo y estoy ''sola'' en la torre del reloj.

_¿__**Deidara**__? Se veía un poco extraño..._ - _pienso yo_.

Pues de todo eso me fui una habitacion y me dormi... y de nuevo vi a al **Incubú Gai**.

Viste el RECUERDO ¿Cierto? - me dice **Gai.**

**Gai**...

Lo viste, ¿No? Como los habitantes de este mundo no pueden mantener su propia aparencia, dejando sólo los relojess...y como el RECUERDOhace la limpieza – me dice **Gai**.

...Si lo vi, fue como un evento inevitable – le digo.

Esos eventos hacen que los humanos no sean humanos. No puedes cambiarlo así son las cosas, es parte de las ''Reglas'' este mundo no puede existir sin ellas – me dice** Gai.**

Reglas...¡No quiero entender esas reglas! Incluso si esto es sólo un sueño, no pueden tratar de esa manera a las personas... - le digo.

¿Aún siendo un desconocido...? - me pregunta **Gai.**

Aún siendo un desconocido. ¡No puedo quedarme sentada viendo! Traté de ayudarlo. Pero por alguna razón no pude acercarme... - le respondo.

Eso significa que lo mejor era dejarlo – me dice** Gai**.

¡No...! - le respondo.

Lo se...no fue tu culpa que no pudieras acercarte. Pero ¿Por qué no podías hacerlo? - me pregunta **Gai.**

¿Tú lo sabes no? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué? No mejes esperando ¡Odio no saberlo! - le digo preguntandole.

... - esta callado **Gai.**

¿Por qué estás tan callado? ¿Por qué? - le pregunto mientras le cojo del abrigo.

Tú.. - dice mientras escupe sangre por la boca.

Uwah... ¿¡Eeeh!? ¿¡Por qué estas vomitando sangre!? - le pregunto preocupada.

...Fue porque me empujaste bruscamente...soy un Íncubo enfermizo he vomitado sangre... - me dice **Gai.**

¿Un Íncubu enfermizo? ¡Jamás había escuchado algo así en toda mi vida! Que estupidez, ahora que lo menciones te ves palido. ¡Ve al hospital! - le digo a **Gai.**

¡Claro que no! - me responde **Gai.**

¿Por qué no? - le pregunto.

Odio los hospitales – me reponde **Gai.**

No estás en posición para decir eso ¿Sabes? - le digo.

Odio las agujas, no iré – me dice** Gai.**

¿¡Eres idota o qué!? - le digo.

Mientras fuera de mi sueño con el Íncubo enfermizo de **Gai**...**Iruka **se acerca donde estoy durmiendo observandome.


	5. En el parque de diversiones

**5. En el parque de las diversiones**

Después de la noche me encuentro junto con** Iruka **en su habitación el arreglando relojes y yo tomando café, viene **Itachi** **Sai** y** Kiba** y están detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

**S**..**Sakura** – me llama** Itachi.**

Onee-san – dicen **Sai** y **Kiba** a la vez.

¡Hemos venido por ti! - dicen **Kiba**,**Sai** y** Itachi.**

Como prometí estás invitada al parque de diversiones – me dice** Itachi.**

No es justo íbamos a invitarla primero – dice **Sai.**

Pero nuestro jefe no está ahora mismo...- dice **Kiba.**

Mi...Mi...parece que te has vuelto amiga de los gemelos sangrientos y el gato del parque – me dice **Iruka**.

No es así – le digo a** Iruka**.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás celoso? Vamos sólo será un poco. Tú vives con la forastera y la tienes para ti solo. Es cierto deberías acompañarnos. El viejo quería verte – le dice **Itachi** a** Iruka**.

No, ¿Quién querría ir a un lugar así? - **Iruka **le responde a** Itachi**.

Oh, lo olvidaba, no te gustan las montañas rusas. Te ves pálido – dice **Itachi**.

Cállate – le dice** Iruka**.

Bien entonces, nos llevaremos a** Sakura** – lo dice **Itachi**.

Niños ruidosos – dice **Iruka** solo.

**Itachi**, **Sai **y** Kiba** me llevan al parque de diversiones.

**CHARLAR, CHARLAR...**

Ugh...Wow...De nuevo esas construcciones extrañas – digo yo.

¿Qué? ¿No son todos los parques de diversiones así? - dice** Itachi.**

_Pensé que sería un parque de diversiones sangriento debido a la fuerte disputa pero, fui una ingenua, no quiero admitir que mi mente está llena de cosas como estas – pienso yo._

Hola, ¡Bienvenidos! Este parque de diversiones es el lugar más grande en el país y (bla, bla, bla) La rueda de la fortuna que ven por ahí es especialmente (bla) y la montaña rusa es (Bla, bla, bla, bla...) – dicen los empleados del parque.

_Cuando entusiasmo y cuanta moda, ¿Es una antena? - pienso yo._

El dueño está esperando – dice el empleado** Shino**.

Síganos por favor – dice la empleada** Tenten.**

Oh, ahí está - dice el empleado **Shino**.

¡Señor! Tenemos invitados – dice la empleada **Tenten**.

Oh. ¡Ya están aquí!. Así que tú eres la forastera, tu nombre es **Sakura** ¿Correcto? - me dice **Gowland.**

Si – respondo.

Soy el dueño parque de diversiones **Gowland**, gusto en conocerte – dice **Gowland**.

_Así que este es ''**Mary Gowland**'' – pienso yo mientras que miro su atuendo que lleva ¡Caballos!._

**PFFT**

? - se pregunta **Gowland.**

_Casi olvido que es susceptible por su nombre. ¡N...no debo reírme! - pienso yo._

¡...El gusto es mió! - digo yo.

¡Sip! Ahora que nos hemos saludado **Sakura** tocaré algo para ti – dice **Gowland **preparando su violín para tocar.

Gah – dicen** Kiba **y **Sai**.

Viejo cualquier cosa menos eso – dice **Itachi**.

**Gowland** empieza a tocar el violín, **Kiba** y **Sai tapándose** los oídos**, Itachi** esta el pobre y yo estoy horrorizada por lo mal que toca, pero nadie le ha dicho que toca fatal.

Lalalalalalalala - canta **Gowland**.

_Ah, ahhhhhhhhhhhh -pienso yo._

Tralalala, Tralalala – sigue cantando **Gowland**.

_¡Que melodía tan espantosa! De por sí ya estoy mareada por estas construcciones extrañas y los empleados tan ''llamativos'' – pienso yo._

Lalala - continua cantando **Gowland.**

_Alto, es suficiente – pienso yo._

¡Es suficiente ''**Mary Gowland**'' – digo yo cabreada.

Al decir eso** Gowland** se pone una cara diciendo ''¿Que has dicho?''.

Oh – me tapo la boca por haberlo dicho sin pensar.

Wow – dicen** Itachi** como **Kiba **y **Sai **a la vez.

...**.IT-ACH-I**, le contaste ¿¡No es así!? - **Gowland **esta enfadado.

He he...fue sin querer - dice **Itachi.**

...cierto...todo es por su culpa...¡**Sasuke Uchiha**! ¡Por su culpa de ese tipo...! Lo mataré la próxima vez que lo vea. ¡Sólo espera sombrero! - dice Gowland en modo saiyan pero de enfado.

Aún le guarda rencor...parece que ha perdido el control, demos la vuelta nosotros solos- dice **Itachi.**.

Así los 4 nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque de diversiones y de repente vemos.

Ah – dicen **Sai **y **Kiba.**

_Ah... - pienso y me pongo un poco colorada._

Oh – dice **Kakashi**.

Hablando del diablo... - dice **Itachi.**

¡Jefe!, Oh, y la liebre novata – dicen **Sai **y **Kiba.**

_¿Qué hace aquí...? - pienso yo._

Jefe supongo que venía hacia acá – dice **Sai.**

Si, no esperaba verlos – dice **Sasuke.**

¿¡De nuevo nuevo abandonaron su deber!? - dice** Kakashi.**

¡Cállate libre novata! - dice **Kiba.**

¡Necesitamos tomar un descanso! - dice** Sai.**

¿Descanso? De todas formas nunca cumple su deber – dice **Kakashi** a los gemelos.

Ummh...¿También vinieron a divertirse? - pregunto.

¿Qué? - dice** Kakashi.**

Por supuesto que no – dice **Sasuke** riéndose un poco por mi comentario.

¿Por qué nos divertiríamos en territorio enemigo...? A excepción de los guardias – dice **Kakashi**.

Pe...pero ¿¡Entonces qué hacen aquí!? - le pregunto.

Tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar. Queremos venderles unas tierras que obtuvimos recientemente, bueno...era de ellos originalmente pero... - me responde **Sasuke**.

_¡Qué malvados! - pienso yo._

Es agradable que hayas venido hasta aquí pero ahora no es el mejor momento. El viejo está teniendo uno de sus ataques. Especialmente con la persona de sombrero...ah...después de todo, **Sasuke **realmente no le agrada – dice **Itachi.**

Después dicho eso** Itachi**, **Sasuke** tiene una cara diciendo ''Ahh'' y** Kakashi **mirando a **Sasuke** con cara de miedo y con la mano en la boca.

Bueno...nada puede hacerse, odio interrumpir situaciones así no me gusta tener que regresar...pero es mejor que tener una pelea – dice **Sasuke.**

Parecía estar furioso. Quizás sea mejor que te marches...-dice **Itachi.**

Y hablando de rey de roma **Gowland** aparece.

¿¡**Gowland**!? - digo yo.

Hey, sombrero, cuánto tiempo, así que viniste a discutir algunos asuntos, ¡Gracias por venir! - dice** Gowland** tranquilo.

_¿Uh...hug? ¿Ya se ha calmado? - pienso yo._

Estás en tu casa...claro como un cadáver – dice **Gowland** mientras que convierte el violín en una pistola y agustandose las gafas.

_¿¡El violín se convirtió en una pistola...!? - pienso yo._

Y la pistola de** Gowland** dispara a **Sasuke** y acierta en el sombrero de** Sasuke.**

Heh, acepto que tienes agallas. ¡Eso me molesta aún más! - dice **Gowland.**

El viejo ha disparado...no puede contenerse ¿Cierto? - dice **Itachi.**

Hey ¿Cómo te atreves a dispararle a **Sasuke**? - dice **Kakashi** disparando a **Gowland.**

¡Ah el dueño...! - dice la empleada **Tenten.**

¡Debemos proteger al dueño! ¿Ah una balancera? Que irritante – dicen los empleados. mientras sacan sus pistolas.

¡Ahhhh! - los clientes.

_...¿No les importan los clientes? ¿Qué pasa si alguien sale herido? - pienso yo._

**Gowland** dispara a **Kakashi** pero **Kakashi **y **Itachi **se apartan rápido porque estaba en medio de la pelea y la bale le da a la farola y esa farola se rompe y se cae al suelo mientras que **Kakashi **y **Itachi** se apartan. Y Gowland sigue disparando.

¿¡No fue lo suficientemente poderoso!? - dice **Kakashi.**

Lo que esperaba de un rifle es complemente diferente que nuestras pistolas...ahora sería bueno si se tranquilizara...- dice **Itachi.**

Oh ''**Mary**'' ¿Has terminado? - dice** Sasuke** sonriendo.

¿¡Qué!? - digo yo.

Que aburrido '**'Mary**'', te estás haciendo viejo ''**Mary**'', tienes una pistola larga sin resistencia...¿Huh ''**Mary**''? - dice **Sasuke**

¡E...espera** Sasuke**! - digo yo.

Está empeorando la situación – dice **Itachi**.

Y...es desafortunado tener un nombre tan ridículo, ¿Cierto? ''**Mary Gowland**'' – dice **Sasuke.**

¡Ahora sí que me has enfurecido! Me estaba conteniendo porque **Sakura** está aquí, pero ya no lo haré ¡Muere! – dice **Gowland.** Y empieza a disparar.

**Sasuke** me coje de mano y me dice:

Corre – dice **Sasuke.**

Y nos vamos corriendo cogidos de las mano mientras que **Gowland** sigue disparando y finalmente nos escondimos detrás de un edificio del parque. Y voy a mirar si esta **Gowland** disparando.

...Ah...Lo perdimos... ¿Por qué lo provocaste? Dijiste que odias esas situaciones- digo yo.

Odio esas situaciones pero estaba muy aburrido, pensé que si lo provocaba me divertiría huyendo contigo – dice **Sasuke.**

No se porque cuando ha dicho **Sasuke:** ''_**Pensé que si lo provocaba me divertiría huyendo contigo'' **_me he un poco colorada y poniendo una cara como diciendo _''como'._

_**Sasuke** dice cursilerías tan fácilmente no tengo idea de lo que piensa realmente...incluso si lo hace intencionalmente, no sé nada sobre él...de la única cosa que estoy segura...es que se parece a mi ex-novio pero con una personalidad diferente y es el jefe de la mafia – pienso yo._

Hemos corrido bastante...ah...estoy cansado, creo que beberé té negro cuando vuelva a casa – dice **Sasuke** un poco cansado.

¿...te gusta el té negro? - le pregunto

Si, es un té espléndido, esa fragancia...un sabor simplemente complejo...nunca me cansaré de él – dice **Sasuke **sonriendo.

_Parece divertido – pienso yo._

A mí también me gusta el té negro, acostumbro tomarlo con mi hermana, bebí un poco en el castillo, estaba delicioso – digo yo.

¿Con la reina? - me pregunta.

Uh...Si con** Ino **– le respondo.

Ya veo...- me dice **Sasuke**.

_¿...H...Huh? Ha dejado de hablar...¿Fue por algo que dije...? ¿Qué habrá sido? ¿Sería por lo del castillo? - pienso yo._

Tú aún no has visitado la mansión...cierto. Me gustaría organizar una fiesta y beber té negro contigo, te daré un té mucho mejor que el de la reina – me dice **Sasuke poniéndose** delante de mi.

Y me arrincona en la pares como si ''fuera a darme un beso''...

Algunas veces invito algunos titulares a tomar el té pero...aparte de ellos sólo invito aquellos quienes más me importan. Vendrás ¿No es así? - me dice **Sasuke.**

_Está hablando tan educadamente y aún así...da miedo – pienso yo._

Uh...primero tengo que preguntarle a** Iruka** – le digo.

**Sasuke **me coge de la mano.

Te le preguntare una vez más, vendrás ¿No es así? - me dice **Sasuke**

_¿Este es **Sasuke**? - pienso yo._

S...Si iré... - le respondo.

No deja dejarte hasta que aceptaras – lo dice** Sasuke **mientras me suelta.

... - sin palabra.

Salimos del escondite.

¡Ahí! ¡Los encontramos! ¡Jefe! ¡Onee-san! - dicen **Kiba **y **Sai**.

¡**Sasuke**! Estás a salvo – dice **Kakashi.**

Si – responde **Sasuke.**

¿Qué pasó con **Gowland**? - pregunto.

Parece que se ha calmado después de arrasar con todo,pero si te ve probablemente se volverá loco de nuevo. Si tan solo no lo hubieses provocado – dice **Kakashi.**

Ya veo. Parece que tendré que volver otro día. Nos vamos **Kakashi **– dice **Sasuke**.

Si ¡Nos vemos **Sakura**! ¡Guardias! ¡También ustedes! ¿Por qué continúan pegados a ella? - dice** Kakashi.**

No – dice **Kiba.**

Queremos jugar un poco más – dice **Sai.**

¡No digas eso! - dice **Kakashi.**

Hey tú – dice **Kiba** enérgicamente con un chichón.

Pagarás por esto – dice **Sai** enérgicamente con un chichón.

Sakura, estaré esperándote , para tomar el té – me dice **Sasuke llenándose.**

...Ahí...estaré – le digo yo.

_Un mundo todos me aman no sé si sea cierto pero si es verdad lo que dijo **Sasuke**, entonces por lo menos se que no soy odiada – pienso yo._

Mientras con los 4 chicos de la mafia.

Hey** Sasuke**, siempre estás jugando con** Sakura**, ¿Te has enamorado de ella? - dice **Kakashi** a **Sasuke**.

Ella es interesante, quiero mantener a la forastera cerca de mí, una vez que me aburra la mataré, eso es todo – le responde **Sasuke **a **Kakashi**.


	6. Té de medianoche

**6. Té de medianoche**

Ahora estoy en la mansión del sombrero y como no es la hora de tomar el té de medianoche incluido** Itachi.**

Es de noche...¿cierto? - le pregunto.

Es medianoche ya que oscureció hace tiempo. ¿Pasa algo? - me dice **Sasuke.**

...bueno, ¿Se supone que el té debe tomarse a medianoche? - le pregunto.

Ya estamos sentados en la mesa tomando el té.

Que cosa tan grosera has dicho; puedo hacerlo en la noche si así lo quiero, después de todo soy el anfitrión. La reina toma el té en la puesta del sol, ¿No es así? - me dice **Sasuke**.

Es cierto pero...acostumbro dormir en la noche, así que me siento extraña – digo yo.

¿Entonces no debería haberte invitado a medianoche? - dice **Sasuke**.

Oh...no tengo sueño...me alegra que me invitaras- digo yo.

¡Entonces no hay problema! 3 en punto, son las 3 en punto, no importa si es am o pm, no hay mucha diferencia – dice **Kakashi**.

Como si...-digo yo.

**Kakashi**...eso sonó como a **Naruto Uzumaki** – dice **Sasuke**.

¿¡Qu...Qué quieres decir!? - dice **Kakashi**.

**Sasuke **dice una cosa de** Naruto** mientras se imaginan a **Naruto** con un reloj diciendo _lo hice antes de las 3._

Cuando llega tarde a su reunión de las 3pm con la reina dice que no ha llegado tarde porque son las 3 am; Parece como si fueran parientes. Siempre he pensado que son similares – dice **Sasuke.**

¿De qué hablas? ¿En qué nos parecemos? No soy tan astuto como él. Nuestra personalidad, manera de vestir y rostro no son del todo parecidos. Somos totalmente diferentes. ¿Verdad **Sakura**? - dice** Kakashi**.

...Lo siento, pero creo que ustedes se parecen – le digo.

¿Qu...Qué? ¿¡En qué nos parecemos!? - pregunta **Kakashi** mientras todos le miramos con la mirada fija en el.

Eso tus orejas, no importa cómo lo veas, pero ambos tienen orejas de conejo – le digo

No son orejas de conejo, sólo están un poco más largas de lo normal...¡y no soy un conejo! Mira, ¡Con esto probaré que no soy un conejo! Compota de zanahoria, galleta de zanahoria, pastel de zanahoria y té de zanahoria ésas son mis comidas favoritas. Amo los platillos de zanahoria pero odio las zanahorias. No puedo ser un conejo porque odio las zanahorias – dice **Kakashi** serio.

_Eso no tiene sentido es un conejo – pienso yo._

Ah, ésos platillos se ven deliciosos , que debería comer primero...el pastel..no, la compota se ve apetecible– dice **Kakashi.**

_Pero éste es el verdadero **Kakash**i aunque casi me mata la primera vez que nos vimos...-pienso yo._

¡Delicioso! - dice **Kakashi** mientras come un trozo de pastel de zanahoria.

_No parece capaz de cometer un homicidio, más bien.. - pienso yo mientras veo las orejas de **Kakashi**._

Me levanto asustando a **Kakashi.**

¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede **Sakura**? - me pregunta **Kakashi.**

...¡Ya no puedo soportarlo! - lo digo.

Y de repente le cojo de las orejas a **Kakashi.**

!? ¡Aahhhh! Owowow...¿¡Qué hacés!? - dice **Kakashi** aterrado.

Es tu culpa por tener unas orejas tan lindas y suaves...querías que lo hiciera desde el principio, ¿no? ¡Vamos dilo! - digo yo tan entusiasmada.

Ah...detente...duele ¡Duele! ¡Déjame! - dice **Kakashi **gritando de dolor.

Le suelto las orejas , se ve que le hecho daño.

Disculpa perdí el control de mí misma – le digo disculpándome.

Eso fue cruel **Sakura **¿Tanto así me odias...? Odias a ése **Naruto Uzumaki **¿Cierto? Entonces debes odiarme también porque tenemos orejas similares – dice **Kakashi.**

No...Nunca te compararía con ése bastardo, tú eres mucho mejor – le digo.

¿...En serio? - me pregunta **Kakashi**.

¡Sip! No te odiaré sólo por ser un conejo- le respondo.

**Sakura**...eres tan buena, pero no soy un conejo – me dice** Kakashi**.

_Quiero tocarlas de nuevo...- pienso yo._

Yo ¡también amo a **Sakura**! ¡A comer otra vez!- dice** Kakashi**.

_¿Uh...huh? Nunca dije nada sobre ''amar'' pero** Kakashi **es una persona muy linda – pienso yo._

…... - sin ninguna palabra de **Sasuke**.

¿Te sigue doliendo? - le pregunto a **Kakashi**.

Ya estoy bien...-me responde **Kakashi** mientras sigue comiendo.

Oh, cierto lo olvidé tengo un mensaje para **Sakura** del viejo, como no pudiste montarte en ninguna atracción debido al incidente de la última vez, te da un pase gratis a sí que puedes ir cuando lo desees – dice **Itachi,**

¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Oh, eso me recuerda... -digo.

¿Hm? - dice **Itachi.**

Es sobre su violín – digo yo.

¿Esa horrible presentación? - me pregunta **Itachi.**

No la presentación, el violín en sí, el tamaño y la forma son diferentes del actual – le respondo.

Oh, ya veo, el violín del viejo cambia cada vez que lo saca, pensé que era muy parecido al actual, pero no soy un experto – dice **Itachi.**

_''Sacarlo'' es como magia, bueno supongo que no tiene nada de sorprendente ya que puede convertirse en una pistola – pienso yo._

Aún y cuando se parezca al actual, no creo que su habilidad mejore – me dice **Itachi.**

...Cierto - le respondo.

Conoces mucho sobre instrumentos – dice **Sai.**

¿Tocas alguno? - dice **Kiba.**

Toco el piano pero...no se tanto como creen, sólo aprendí un poco de violín una vez. Trabajaba en una compañía publicitaria pero me gustaba más leer libros – digo mientras yo me siento en la silla.

Ya veo ,oh, libros, ¡En el cuarto de **Sasuke **hay muchos libros! ¿No es así? - dice** Kakashi**

….. - sin ninguna palabra de **Sasuke.**

? ¿C..cierto **Sasuke**? - le pregunta a **Sasuke.**

...si libros de filosofía, biografías, libros de historia, cuentos de hadas y arquitectura – responde** Sasuke**.

Wow...tienes de todo – le digo.

Sip. Deberías darles un vistazo – me dice** Kakashi**.

Uh...sí me gustaría pero...parece que es inconveniente... - lo digo mientras miro a **Sasuke**.

No, no hay ningún inconveniente – me dice **Sasuke.**

¿Entonces por qué pareces enfadado? - le pregunto.

No estoy enfadado – me responde** Sasuke.**

Sí, lo estás – le digo.

No, no lo estoy – me dice **Sasuke.**

¡Sí! - le digo.

No – me vuelve a decir **Sasuke.**

Ugh, ¡Entonces no sigas actuando así! - le digo a **Sasuke.**

Mientras en la torre del reloj.

**CLACK, CLACK, CLACK**

...¿Qué quieres conejo? - le pregunta **Iruka** a **Naruto.**

Vine a ver **Sakura-chan** ¿Qué más si no? Pero parece que no está en su cuarto. ¿Dónde está? - le pregunta **Naruto** a** Iruka.**

Sombrero la invitó a tomar el té en la mansión – dice **Iruka.**

¿Sombrero? Me sorprende que la hayas dejado ir – le dice **Naruto.**

Pero viniste en buen momento, tengo algo que preguntarte – dice **Iruka.**

¿Qué cosa? Se breve por favor, que irritante – dice **Naruto.**

¿Por qué trajiste a **Sakura** a este mundo? - le pregunta **Iruka.**

...para hacerla feliz – le responde** Naruto.**

¿Cómo puedes tú quien la raptó, dejar que vague libremente por ahí? - le pregunta **Iruka.**

Todo es por su felicidad – le responde **Naruto.**

….Tu razonamiento está retorcido. Es ella quien decide si es feliz o no, no es algo que nosotros digamos, voy a decirle a** Sakura** cómo regresar a su mundo. Aún esta a tiempo – le dice** Iruka.**

…pero ¿Tienes el coraje para hacerlo? - le pregunta **Naruto** a** Iruka.**

¿...Qué? - le responde.

Odias a las personas y todavía la dejas quedarse, parece que le has cogido cariño a **Sakura-chan**. '' ''Es ella quien decide si es feliz o no'' Es verdad, es por eso que ella debe decidir si regresa o permanece aquí , no puedes hacer nada, si **Sakura-chan **no está aquí, no hay razón para que yo lo esté me voy, adiós – dice **Naruto** y se va.

**CLACK, CLACK, CLACK**

Dentro de la habitación de** Iruka**, el esta mirando la ventana.

_¿Tienes el coraje para hacerlo? - __**Iruka**__ recuerda lo que le dijo __**Naruto.**_

...mierda ¡Ése maldito conejo...! - dice **Iruka.**

Mientras fuera de la torre del reloj esta **Naruto** mirando las estrellas de la noche.

Si **Sakura-chan **se enamora de mi todo funcionará se que algunas cosas no han marchado como lo planee pero mientras permanezcas en este mundo lo dejaré así, incluso si estás con otra persona, mientras seas feliz – dice **Naruto.**


	7. Lentamente

**7. Lentamente**

Dejando lo ocurrido entre **Naruto** y **Iruka **en la torre de reloj. Volvemos otra vez a la mansión de **Sasuke.**

_Malhumorado, egoísta también,así es **Sasuke** en realidad – pienso yo,_

Y de repente se hace de día o de tarde no se cuando se cambia de noche, día o tarde, es un misterio.

Ah...ha acabado la noche, la hora del té ha terminado, la tarde es agotadora, me voy a descansar – dice **Sasuke.**

_De pronto se puso de mal humor – pienso yo._

¿No estás cansada también? Puedes descansar en la mansión, tenemos cientos de cuartos – dice** Kakashi.**

No, me retiro de cualquier forma parece que no soy bienvenida – digo mirando a **Sasuke**.

¿Cierto **Sasuke**? - **Kakashi** le pregunta a** Sasuke.**

N...no lo creo,** Sakura**, te prestaré los libros la próxima vez, solo ven a mi cuarto, **Kakashi** acompáñala a la torre- dice **Sasuke** y se va.

Uh...claro – responde **Kakashi.**

... - sin palabras miás.

Sasuke se ha ido a su cuarto a descansar y **Kakashi **me acompaña a la torre.

¿Qué fue eso? Su actitud cambió de repente, estaba segura que me odiaba – digo yo

Hm...- dice **Kakashi**.

_Ella es interesante una vez que me aburra la matare – _**Kakashi** recuerda que lo que le dijo **Sasuke.**

_Si en realidad la odiara ya estaría muerta – piensa **Kakashi**._

Pero no creo que esté pensando en eso ahora... - dice **Kakashi**.

Me paro por que he visto a cierta persona que parece un acosador sin igual.

Ugh – digo yo mientras me paro en seco.

¿Hm? ¿Qué fue eso? - dice **Kakashi.**

¡**Sakura-chan**...! - dice** Naruto.**

¿¡**Naruto Uzumaki**!? - dice** Kakashi.**

¡Te extrañe **Sakura-chan**! - dice tan feliz **Naruto.**

**Naruto** salta para abrazarme y lo esquivo y mientras **Naruto **se cae en el suelo, jaja.

...estuvo cerca – digo yo.

Ow...no tienes por qué ser tan vergonzosa – dice **Naruto.**

No soy vergonzosa, ¡Pervertido! - le digo.

De nuevo, fui a la torre del reloj a verte pero no estabas ahí, así que decidí volver, afortunadamente, te encontré esto ha sido porque tus sentimientos hacía mí me hicieron posible encontrarte – me dice **Naruto.**

No has cambiado del todo – le digo.

Por cierto, **Sakura-chan**, caminando sola con él...¿Cuál es tu relación con **Hakake**? - me pregunta **Naruto.**

Uh...¿Relación? - pregunto extrañada.

Oh, ya veo te atrajo porque tenemos orejas similares, pero él pertenece a la mafia ¿Crees que sea correcto? - dice **Naruto.**

...Tal vez su trabajo no sea el mejor pero comparado contigo, es mucho mejor, me agrada Kakashi sin importar su profesión ¡Es un amigo! - digo yo.

**Sakura.**..-dice **Kakashi.**

Y como no** Naruto **saco su pistola y empezó a disparar a **Kakashi.**

¡Cuidado conejo! - dice **Kakashi.**

Un amigo...ya veo. Dado que no sean amantes estocen no importa si lo mato – dice** Naruto.**

¿¡Qué!? - digo yo.

Todos los demás conejos son irritantes siempre pensé que deberían morir y ahora puedo deshacerme de uno me alegra que no sea alguien especial para ti – dice **Naruto.**

¡Los amigos son importantes! - digo yo.

? ¿Pero quién necesita amigos? Oh, si necesitas un amigo conejo, ¡Entonces yo lo seré! - dice **Naruto.**

...Hey parloteando mientras continúo aquí, ¡No soy un conejo! - dice **Kakashi **sacando su pistola.

¿¡Es todo lo que te importa!? - digo yo.

Y** Kakashi **le pega un tiro a **Naruto**.

...En verdad eres un tipo irritante – dice **Naruto**.

Eres tu quien molesta, ¡No dejaré que molestes a **Sakura**! - dice **Kakashi.**

¡**Kakashi**...! - digo yo.

Mantente alejado de** Sakura-chan** por favor, dejar que un sucio conejo esté a su lado es imperdonable – dice **Naruto** mientras le dispara a la bufanda de **Kakashi.**

Tsk, ¿Imperdonable? Ha, ¡Entonces deja de acosarla! Y... – dice** Kakashi.**

_¿**Kakash**i está peleando por mí? - pienso yo._

Lo diré una vez más ¡No soy un conejo! - dice **Kakashi **enfadado.

Ahora se han metido los 2 en una discusión sobre quien es conejo y quien no es conejo, es una pelea de conejos, ¡jaja !.

Eres un conejo, comes zanahorias como un idiota – dice** Naruto.**

¡No como zanahorias! Solo como postres de zanahoria – dice **Kakashi.**

Hay zanahorias en ellos – dice** Naruto.**

A los conejos les gustan las zanahorias – dice **Kakashi**.

Uh...chicos...- digo yo.

¡Eres un conejo! - dice **Naruto**.

¡Que no! - dice** Kakashi.**

_...Esto se ha vuelto una pelea sin sentido – pienso yo._

Ahora viene el 2º soldado de la carta nº 5.

Ah...finalmente lo encontré, siento interrumpirlo, señor **Uzumaki**. Su majestad solicita su presencia inmediatamente – dice el 2º soldado de la carta nº5.

...tú eres el mismo chico que le dio el mensaje a** Naruto **el otro día – digo yo

Uh, s..sí cierto, ¿Recuerdas mi número? dice el 2º soldado de la carta nº5

¿Número? Oh, no realmente. No tu número, tu rostro como esos en el castillo o los empleados del parque de diversiones y los sirvientes de la mansión de sombrero parece que todos tienen el mismo rostro, pero cuando prestas atención todos poseen una pequeña diferencia – digo al 2º soldado de la carta nº5.

Gra...gracias por ser capaz de distinguirnos - dice el 2º soldado de la carta nº5

**Naruto** dispara al suelo cerca del 2º soldado de la carta nº5.

...probablemente te enfadarás si mato a esa carta, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, es suficiente por hoy, me voy al menos he podido verte **Sakura-chan** – me dice **Naruto.**

**Naruto** y el 2º soldado de la carta nº5se van al castillo de corazones, mientras yo con** Kakashi.**

Que tipo tan molesto...finalmente se fue... - digo yo.

Eres increíble, puedes diferenciar a los sirvientes – dice **Kakashi**.

No es increíble, es normal ¿No? - digo yo.

También fue la primera vez que veo a ese conejo expresando sus sentimientos de esa forma, ¿Son buenos amigos? - dice** Kakashi.**

¡No! Claro que no – le digo.

...oh ya veo – dice** Kakashi.**

¡En serio! - le digo un poco enfadada.

Entonces...¿¡Puedo matarlo la próxima vez que lo mire!? - me dice** Kakashi.**

¿...dejavú? - digo yo.

También lo odio, daño mi pañuelo, primero dispararé a sus brazos para inmovilizarlo probablemente usará un cuchillo así que... - dice **Kakashi.**

Detente no quiero oírlo – digo yo.

Lo siento lo haré cuando no estés cerca – dice **Kakashi.**

Mientras en el castillo de corazones,** Naruto** ha llegado al a la antesala donde esta la reina** Ino** y **Deidara.**

He vuelto – dice **Naruto** contento.

**Uzumaki **¿Qué significa esa expresión? - dice la reina **Ino**.

Ah, vi a **Sakura-chan** y... - dice **Naruto **disculpándose.

**Sakura**...-dice **Deidara**.

...entiendo – dice la reina** Ino**.

Es difícil creer que haya sido capaz de cambiar a **Naruto** – dice **Deidara** mirando a **Naruto**.

Forastera...eres increíble **Sakura **– piensa la reina **Ino**.

Mientras en la mansión del sombrerero.

Oh, **Sasuke**, **Sakura** ya está segura en la torre del reloj – dice **Kakashi.**

Ya veo -responde** Sasuke.**

Nos encontramos con **Uzumaki **en el camino, aunque parece que acosa a **Sakura** – dice **Kakashi**.

... - sin palabras de** Sasuke**.

Oh pero, ¡Ella dijo que me prefiere a mí que a él! - dice **Kakashi.**

Entonces, me estás diciendo que es una perra que se muestra amable con todos...es sólo una mujer – dice **Sasuke** entrando a su habitación.

¿Huh? Espera **Sasuke**, no es así, **Sasuke.**.. - dice **Kakashi** mientras **Sasuke** hace cerrado la puerta de su habitación.


	8. Interesante

**8. Interesante**

Anteriormente hay pasado muchas cosas, pero ahora volveremos al castillo de corazones.

**Uzumaki** si has visto a **Sakura.**..¿Entonces se encuentra en el castillo? ¿Por que no la traes? No la hemos visto desde que tomamos el té – dice la reina **Ino**.

¿Por qué su majestad tiene tantas ganas de ver a **Sakura**? - le pregunta **Deidara** a la reina **Ino.**

Desafortundamente, no está en el castillo y aún si lo estuviera, no la traería - dice **Naruto **a la reina **Ino.**

¿Así que dejaste tu trabajo y te saliste del castillo? Que audaz – dice la reina **Ino** enfadada.

Estaba triste porque no había visto a** Sakura-chan **en mucho tiempo. No podía continuar trabajando e incluso perdí el apetito por eso salí. Pero cuando fui a la torre del reloj me dijieron que estaba en la mansión de sombrero. Si no me la hubiera topado en el camino, habría muerto de tristeza – dice **Naruto**.

¿Sombrero? - pregunta la reina Ino.

Si, parece que la invitaron a tomar el té – dice **Naruto **respondiendo a la reina** Ino**.

¿**Sakura** es amiga de sombrero? - dice la reina **Ino** preguntando.

Si invitan a aquellos que no son titulare empezaré a creer que le han tomado el gusto...además **Sasuke Uchiha** ya trató de seducirla...-dice **Deidara.**

¿¡Qué!? ¡Es imperdonable! - dice **Naruto** enfadado.

...Esto no me agrada, una cosa es que vaya a la torre del reloj o al parque de diversiones pero...no podemos dejar que la mafia ponga sus manos en **Sakura**, asegúrense que no se acerquen a ella. ¿Entendido? - dice la reina **Ino.**

Si...por supuesto...- dice **Naruto**.

Después de estar con la reina **Ino**, **Deidara **y **Naruto** se van a sus habitaciones a descansar.

...Qué raro...la reina dio una orden que no incluye decapitar – dice **Deidara**.

¿Por qué caminas a mi lado? Es cierto,pero se trata de **Sakura-chan** no me sorprende, parece que su majestad también le ha tomado gusto a **Sakura-chan** – dice **Naruto.**

Pero me pregunto por qué solo se preocupa por sombrero – dice **Deidara**.

Probablemente porque es peligroso – dice **Naruto.**

Pareciera como si fueran a dañarla, hmm...ya veo, **Sakura** no me gusta hasta ése punto así que no estoy seguro de comprendelo – dice** Deidara**.

No me importa mientras no te entrometas entre **Sakura-chan** y yo...Por cierto tu cuarto está por ahí ¿Por qué me sigues? - dice **Naruto.**

¿Este no es mi cuarto? - dice **Deidara.**

¡Es el mío! - dice **Naruto** porque habían llegado a la habitación de **Naruto.**

Mientras en la torre del reloj, estamos **yo** y **Iruka **en su habitación.

**THUMP, THUMP,THUMP.**

...Q...¿Qué tal? - le digo mientras** Iruka** bebe café preparado por mi.

72 puntos – dice** Iruka**.

¿Qué? ¡Es muy bajo! Y pensé que había hecho un buen trabajo esta vez... - digo yo.

No está mal...pero me sabe un poco insípido, la forma en cómo fueron molidos los frijoles puede ser el motivo – dice** Iruka.**

Tú eres del tipo que muelen los frijoles hasta que se vuelven polvo, no tienes por qué analizar mi personalidad con eso yo no haría algo así, eres muy estricto – le digo.

Si lo estoy calificando, tengo que serlo o no tendría sentido, pero puedo asegurarte que estás mejorando – dice** Iruka.**

¿En verdad? - le digo

Esperaré ansioso la próxima taza – dice** Iruka** sonriendo.

Oh y es cierto, quería preguntarte algo – le digo.

¿...Qué cosa? - dic**e Iruka.**

¿Puedo ayudarte con el trabajo? No me siento bien quedándome aquí sin dar una mano y parece que siempre estás ocupado y pensé que podría ayudarte un poco para disminuir tu carga... - le digo.

...no es necesario – me dice **Iruka**.

¿Por qué debe haber algo que pueda hacer? Si es sobre dinero no lo necesito – le digo.

No es eso, tus manos se ensuciarán, no quiero que tus manos toquen los relojes – dice** Iruka**.

Si hablas de la grasa, está bien...- digo yo

...no tampoco se trata de eso, de todas formas, no es necesario – dice** Iruka.**

**Iruka** y **yo** escuchamos la puerta abrirse.

Disculpen la interrupción, hey** Iruka** ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! - dice** Gowland.**

¿¡**GOWLAND**!? - digo yo.

Oh, **Sakura **¿Cómo has estado? - dice **Gowland.**

...Que ruidoso ¿Qué quieres? ¿Alguno de tus empleados rompió un reloj? - dice** Iruka.**

Siempre piensas en trabajo, ¡Sólo vine a verte! Y tengo algo para **Sakura**, aquí está el pase gratis que prometí, úsalo – dice **Gowland dándome** el pase gratis.

¡Gracias! - le digo a **Gowland.**

**Iruka** esto es para ti, te traje este vino de gran calidad bebamos un poco – dice **Gowland.**

**Gowland,** **yo** y** Iruka** nos sentamos en la mesa y nos tomamos algo de beber.

Jeez...venir durante el trabajo – dice **Iruka.**

Vamos, no digas es sólo de vez en cuando, siempre estás encerrado aquí y me preocupas – dice **Gowland.**

Es cierto Iruka enfermará si continúa así – digo yo.

¿Lo ves? Incluso Sakura está de acuerdo – dice** Gowland.**

...A ti no te incumbe – dice **Iruka**.

Es...que me agradas y ¡ERES EL ÚNICO QUE NO SE HA BURLADO DE MI NOMBRE! - dice** Gowland.**

Es porque no le veo la gracia a algo tan irrelevante – dice **Iruka.**

¡Exacto! ¡El mundo necesita más personas como tú! - dice **Gowland **contento.

_Esos dos son se llevan muy bien – pienso yo._

De repente** Iruka** escucha algo mientras bebe y se levanta para ver a unos invitados.

¿**Iruka**? - digo yo.

Es un invitado, disculpen – dice** Iruka.**

Y se va fuera de la habitación **Iruka**. Mientras en la habitación quedamos **Gowland** y yo.

De nuevo trabajando qué bien...- dice **Gowland** con un tono sarcástico.

Sip... - digo yo.

_¿Tocaron a la puerta? No recuerdo haber escuchado...-pienso yo._

Pensar que permite a alguien vivir con él...incluso aunque seas una forastera estoy sorprendido. Sabía que era un buen tipo por dentro – dice **Gowland.**

Es verdad, me siento muy cómoda aquí y a él no parece molestarle, no es muy sociable y a veces puede ser un poco cruel, pero...también creo que Iruka es una linda persona – digo yo.

Mientras fuera de la habitación.

...buen trabajo enviará alguien más tarde para que termine el resto, les encargo la limpieza – dice **Iruka** a los ''Recuerdos'' recojiendo un reloj.

Mientras en el castillo de corazones, para ser exactos cerca y dentro de la habitación de **Deidara**.

Ah, aquí está finalmente lo he hecho puedo dormir en una cama – dice **Deidara** abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

¿Huh? Están aquí supongo que eso significa que he sido llamado. Bien, iré a la torre del reloj – dice **Deidara** dentro de la habitación hablando con los ''Recuerdos''.

En la torre del reloj, **Iruka** regresa a la habitación.

Oh ha vuelto – dice** Gowland.**

¿Te vas? - le pregunto a **Gowland.**

Sip, veo que estás ocupado, ven a dar una vuelta a la rueda de la fortuna alguna vez. ¡Nos vemos Sakura! - dice **Gowland.**

**Gowland **se va y cierra la puerta y volvemos estar **Iruka** y **yo** solos en la habitación.

Regresaré a trabajar – dice **Iruka.**

¿Te pidieron otro trabajo? - le pregunto.

...Si, y un poco me mantendrá ocupado. Llamé a **Deidara**, pero...tardará un poco en llegar, probablemente volverá a perderse – dice **Iruka.**

Yo...iré por **Deidara**, estás ocupado, ¿Cierto? Sería mejor si** Deidara** estuviera aquí – digo yo.

No es necesario que lo hagas – me dice **Iruka.**

Si no puedo ayudarte arreglando cosas, por lo menos déjame hacer esto. ¿No te lo dije? No quiero ser una carga, si dices ''no'' entonces me iré, entonces correrá un rumor que echaste a la forastera – le digo.

...Que mujer tan fuerte, bueno supongo si no es un problema para ti, te lo encargo – me dice **Iruka**.

¡Claro! - le digo.

En los jardines del castillo estoy yo, espero no encontrarme co**n Naruto**. Me estoy escondiendo de él para que no me acose.

_Pero...ir por __**Deidara**__ significa que podría encontrarme de nuevo con __**Naruto,**__ bien él no... – pienso yo y lo veo._

_No debí hablar...-pienso yo._

Hola **Sakura-chan **– dice **Naruto.**

_Me encontró – pienso yo._

¡Así que **Sakura-chan** vino a verme esta vez! ¡Soy tan feliz! - dice **Naruto** muy contento.

Que mal, tengo asuntos que tratar con** Deidara –** digo yo.

_Oh, creo que no debería mencionar a** Iruka **– pienso yo._

¡Vine a ver a **Deidara**! - digo yo.

¿Ve a **Deidara?** Así que después del conejo de la mafia es **Deidara.**..te pasas desvergonzadamente de un hombre a otro y parece que eres una amiga muy cercana de Sasuke** Uchiha**, debes tener un poco más de cuidado con ese tipo...- me dice **Naruto.**

No soy ''amigable'' con él y no tiene que ver contigo, no deseo golpearte en la cabeza – le digo.

Pero tiene que ver conmigo, **Sakura-chan** ¿No puedes simplemente decir que me amas? Si no lo dices, me volveré loco – me dice **Naruto**.

Det...-digo yo.

_Está cerca, ¡Va a besarme...! - pienso yo._

¿Oh, qué haces **Naruto**? - dice **Deidara** apareciendo de repente.

¿¡**Deidara**!? - digo yo.

Oh, lo siento, ¿Los interrumpí? - pregunta **Deidara.**

No, me salvaste gracias – le digo mientas me suelto de** Naruto **y me voy al lado de **Deidara**.

... - no dice nada** Naruto.**

Me alegra verte te estaba buscando – le digo a **Deidara.**

Ya veo, genial, yo también tenía ganas de verte – dice** Deidara** con una sonrisa.

¿Qué significa esto** Deidara**? Me dijiste que no tienes interés en ella – dice **Naruto.**

¿Hm? Oh, ¿Lo hice? - dice** Deidara.**

¡Sí! Y no interrumpas – dice **Naruto.**

Es imposible, porque estoy interesado en **Sakura** – dice **Deidara** con una sonrisa.


	9. Sentimiento puro

**9. Sentimiento puro**

Aún continuamos los 3 en el jardín del castillo de corazones.

No la quiero hasta el mismo punto, pero me interesa así que no puedo aceptar tu pedido – dice** Deidara.**

**Deidara, **quita tus sucias manos de ella – dice **Naruto.**

¿Hm? No pensé que estuvieran sucias...tengo que limpiarme – dice **Deidara** quitándome las manos de encima.

Lo están tus manos están llenas de bacterias y no importa si estás interesado o no, no dejaré que interfieras no te acerques a **Sakura-chan** – dice **Naruto**.

Ha,ha deberías saber muy bien que nunca me rindo – dice **Deidara** mientas me abraza.

...Es cierto, lo olvidé, es por eso eres muy determinado aún cuando estás perdido y te rehúsas a olvidarte de** Sakura-chan.**..entonces sólo tengo que encargarme de ti – dice **Naruto** enfadado y saca su pistola.

Espera, **Naruto**...-digo yo.

¿Oh? ¿Estás molesto? Que miedo – dice **Deidara** mientras saca la espada,

Bueno, se que no cambiarás de opinión tan fácilmente – dice **Naruto**.

Bien quiero tomar lo que es mío – dice **Deidara.**

... - dice** Naruto **mientras le apunta hacia **Deidara** y **Sakura.**

¿Vas a disparar? - le pregunta **Deidara **a **Naruto**.

...Piensas usar a **Sakura-chan** como escudo ¿No es así? - dice** Naruto.**

¿¡Escudo!? - digo yo.

Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha, ¿Lo sabías? - dice **Deidara**.

¡No es divertido! - digo yo.

Ha,ha,ha,ha bueno si lo hago** Naruto** no dispararía, ¿Cierto? - dice** Deidara.**

No importa si estás cerca de mi... -digo yo enfadada y apartando la mano de **Deidara.**

Eres un hombre horrible...Apúrate y aléjate de **Sakura-chan** – dice **Naruto.**

**Naruto** dispara a **Deidara.**

Ahh...¿¡**Deidara**!?-digo yo preocupada por **Deidara.**

Phew, estuvo cerca, supongo que debo prestar atención, retrocede **Sakura** – dice **Deidara** enseñando la espada con el disparo.

**Deidara **corre hacia **Naruto** y ''empieza la lucha''.

Molestarte por algo así eres tan puro – dice **Deidara** con una sonrisa.

Si, así es, ¡Mis sentimientos por **Sakura-chan **son puros! - dice Naruto,

Ya veo si tus sentimientos hacia **Sakura-chan** son puros, mis razones para estar cerca de ella no lo son – dice** Deidara.**

_No son puros...es una forma de decirlo – pienso yo mientras estoy escondida._

Pero no puedo hacer nada, porque estoy interesado y tú no eres su amante por lo que no tienes derecho sobre ella – dice** Deidara**.

Sólo quiero que **Sakura-chan** sea feliz – dice** Naruto.**

Entonces no hay problema si la hago feliz – dice** Deidara.**

...No creo que puedas hacerlo – dice **Naruto.**

No puedo probarlo, ¡Sin intentarlo primero! - dice** Deidara.**

...No juegues conmigo, ¿Cómo dejaría a **Sakura-chan** con alguien como tú? - dice **Naruto**.

**Naruto** vuelve a disparar a **Deidara.**

No me importa lo que digas, haré lo que sea necesario – dice **Deidara.**

¡...Hey **Deidara**! No es momento para pelear, ¡Ven conmigo! - le digo.

Pero peleamos por ti, ¿No eres feliz? - dice** Deidara.**

¿¡Quién sería feliz con una pelea a muerte!? Vamos... - le digo

Hm...pero **Naruto **va en serio – dice **Deidara.**

¿¡Distrayéndote de nuevo!? No perderé el tiempo- dice **Naruto** disparando de nuevo.

Ahh, ¡Suficiente!** Iruka **quiere verte – le digo a** Deidara.**

Ah, cierto lo olvidé, ¿Por eso estás aquí? Ya veo – dice **Deidara.**

_Oops...no se supone que diría eso – pienso yo._

**Iruka Monrey** – dice **Naruto**.

Sip, tengo que ir a ayudar a** Iruka.**...díselo a la reina por mí – dice **Deidara.**

_¿**Deidara**? - pienso yo._

A dónde vas y con quién te ves no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero con **Sakura-chan** es diferente, necesito que mueras aquí y ahora – dice **Naruto.**

Salgo donde estoy escondida y me pongo delante de** Deidara.**

¿...**Sakura-chan**? - dice **Naruto.**

Te lo dejaré en claro, **Naruto** si lo haces, jamás volveré a hablarte – le digo a** Naruto**.

...! Pero... - dice **Naruto.**

Si no quieres eso, baja tu arma – le digo.

... - **Naruto **no dice nada y convierte su pistola de nuevo el reloj.

Vamos **Deidara** – le digo.

¡...vale! - dice **Deidara.**

Deidara y yo nos vamos del jardín del castillo dejando solo a **Naruto**. Pero nosotros nos vamos de camino a la torre del reloj.

Ugh...siempre estoy cansada después de ver a **Naruto **– digo yo.

Pero lo detuviste con tus palabras, es difícilmente escucha a la reina – dice **Deidara.**

''No te hablaré'' parece que funcionó muy bien – digo yo.

Naruto es realmente puro, puro es por eso que él no se pierde, lo envidio – dice **Deidara**.

_¿Deidara...? No es el __**Deidara**__ usual también lo sentí la última ocasión...me pregunto que estará pensando...-pienso yo._

Pero eso toma mucho tiempo y esperaba llevarte con Iruka tan rápido como fuera posible porque parecía estar muy ocupado, ¡Y todo por culpa de ése conejo...! - digo yo.

Hey conozco un atajo – dice** Deidara.**

¿...De verdad? - pregunto.

Sip, viajo seguido a la torre ¡Déjamelo a mi! - dice decido** Deidara.**

Al cabo de un rato.

...**Sakura**, lo siento estoy perdido – dice **Deidara** todo contento.

¿¡Qué!? - digo yo.

_Se pierde incluso camino al castillo fui una estúpido al creerle – pienso yo._

Hemos estado caminando mucho tiempo – dice** Deidara.**

Oh no...ya es de noche – digo yo.

Pero de repente** Deidara** esta construyendo una tienda de campaña, parece por arte de magia a parece una tienda de campaña y me pregunto donde la abra sacado. Ya te digo que este mundo del país de las maravillas están locos armas las sacan en cualquier momento, se ponen a luchar a muerte, las personas de este mundo están locos, bien dicho están como una cabras todos, bueno algunos.

No podemos hacer nada, acamparemos esta noche – dice **Deidara.**

¿¡De dónde sacaste todo esto!? - le pregunto.

¿Hm? Siempre lo llevo conmigo – dice **Deidara** tranquilo.

¿¡Pero dónde!? - digo yo.

Dentro de la tienda de campaña.

_¿Para qué he venido...?No puedo ayudar a__** Iruka**__ – pienso yo._

¿Qué tal si buscamos el camino hacia la torre del reloj? - pregunto.

Es peligroso. Está oscuro y afuera hay cientos de bestias salvajes – dice **Deidara.**

Y tengo sueño ¿Tú no? - le digo.

Toma bebe este té y después ve a dormir – dice **Deidara dándome** un vaso de té.

...Bien, ¿Siempre haces esto cuando te pierdes? - le pregunto.

Si, ¿No es divertido? Es por eso que no puedo dejar de viajar – dice **Deidara.**

_Más bien porque estás perdido...-pienso yo._

Por cierto estás muy relajada a pesar de la situación – dice **Deidara.**

¿Que situación? - pregunto.

Te encuentras sola con un tipo que está interesado en ti – dice **Deidara.**

_En una tienda pequeña sola con...¿¡**Deidara**!? - pienso yo._


	10. Corazón palpitando

**10. Corazón palpitante**

**Yo **y **Deidara** estamos dentro de una tienda de campaña y tenemos que pasar la noche los 2 juntos. Y todo es por culpa de **Deidara** por perderse y yo dejarle hacer, **Deidara **se empieza quitarse el abrigo.

_Nos perdimos en la noche y estoy sola en una tienda...con **Deidara** – pienso yo._

¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres verme mientras me cambio? - dice **Deidara.**

¿No te importa hacerlo si hay una chica contigo? - le digo abraza a la almohada.

A las personas normalmente les importa cuando se...¿cambian? Sólo me estaba quitando el abrigo, no creas que me iba a quitar todo – dice **Deidara.**

¡Claro! Habría huido si empezabas a desnudarte – le digo.

Aww, ¿Lo habrías hecho? Hmm...así que **Sakura** está consciente de mi – dice **Deidara** contento.

Qu...- digo yo.

No serás capaz de huir cuando se el momento, no te dejaré te amo **Sakura** – me dice **Deidara**.

**Deidara** esta acercándose a mi y me esta apunto de dar un beso en la boca.

...estás equivocado – le digo.

Y de repente sin darme nada se ha aparta.

¿Hmm? - dice **Deidara.**

No me amas – le digo.

¿Por qué? En verdad te amo – dice **Deidara.**

Tal vez te guste, pero no es amor, de ser así...no me habrías usado como escudo – le digo enfadada.

Oh, sigues molesta, es cierto, sólo quería estar con alguien como tú, una forastera– dice **Deidara.**

...¿Tan importantes son los forasteros? No creo que haya mucha diferencia – le digo.

Eres muy inteligente pero no entiendes del todo – dice** Deidara.**

Una vez dicho eso, me coje y me abraza.

...esp...¡Espera! ¿**Deidara**?- le digo.

_Su cabeza aprieta mi pecho – pienso yo._

...Este sonido, anhelaba este sonido – dice** Deidara** escuchando mi corazón.

¿...Sonido? No creo que mi latido de mi corazón sea tan especial... - le digo,

**Deidara **se suelta del abrazo y me coje su mano y me pone mi mano en su ''corazón''

Este es el sonido de mi corazón – dice **Deidara.**

TIC,TAC, TIC,TAC,TIC,TAC – sonido del corazón de** Deidara.**

¿...Qué es eso? ¿Ése es tu corazón...? - pregunto yo.

...**Sakura** en este mundo, las personas no pueden cambiar, no importa cuanto lo traten, yo creía que si permanecía cerca del sonido que no existe en este mundo, podría cambiar...sin embargo parece que no es tan sencillo, hay mucho ''Cariño'' , no es amor lo que siento ahora pero puedo asegurarte que me gustas– dice **Deidara.**

Gra..gracias – le digo.

_¿''Ahora''...? - pienso yo._

El fuego se ha apagado y estamos a oscuras.

¿Hm? Supongo que el fuego se apagó, hora de dormir, puedes usar esa frazada – dice **Deidara.**

¿Pero cuando...? - pregunto yo.

Buenas noches – dice **Deidara.**

Dormimos separaros.

_El sonido del corazón de **Deidara**...era el sonido de un reloj haciendo tic-tac. Tal vez ¡Entonces los corazones de todas las personas en este mundo son...! Eso quiere decir que trabajo de** Iruka** es..._

El día siguiente y ya estamos en la torre del reloj.

Finalmente...nunca cambia ¿Cuál fue la finalidad de enviar a **Sakura**? - dice **Iruka.**

Lo siento – dice **Deidara.**

Jeez...a trabajar – dice** Iruka.**

Vale – le responde** Deidara**.

...- no digo nada.

Entonces me voy – dice **Deidara.**

**Deidara **se pone sus cosas del trabajo y se va. Y nos quedamos** Iruka **y** yo **solos.

¿Qué? Al parecer tienes algo que decir – dice** Iruka.**

Escuché el corazón de** Deidara **sonaba como un reloj – digo yo.

... - no dice nada** Iruka.**

¿Tu trabajo es cuidar de los ''Corazones''? ¿¡Lo es!?- le pregunto.

...Que mujer tan curiosa no es de tu incumbencia...así es los relojes que llegan aquí son los corazones de las personas y mi trabajo es ''Arreglarlos''. Ya has visto los recuerdos, ¿Cierto? - dice** Iruka.**

¿La sombras negras...? - le pregunto.

Exacto, también me dan una mano – me dice **Iruka.**

¿Esas cosas que parecen fantasmas? - le pregunto.

No son fantasmas, son personas que han muerto, esperan a ser resucitadas, cuando las personas de este mundo mueren, solo quedan sus relojes, después esos relojes son tomados por los recuerdos y **Deidara**. Los relojes pueden moverse de nuevo cuando los arreglos, una vez que los reparo, toman una nueva forma y renacen. Por lo tanto, mi trabajo involucra vidas, la torre del reloj es también conocida como el ''Mortuorio'' – dice** Iruka**.

Mortuorio... - digo yo.

Es un trabajo es odiado, ¿No es espeluznante estar cerca de alguien como yo? - dice **Iruka**.

No tengo intenciones de odiarte, no digas eso, este tu trabajo después de todo – le digo.

¿Tienes miedo? - me pregunta **Iruka.**

¿...Por qué? No tengo miedo – le respondo.

¿En serio? - me pregunta **Iruka.**

¡De verdad! - le respondo.

¿...Segura? - dice** Iruka.**

... - no digo nada.

No le digo nada y me voy corriendo fuera de la torre del reloj. Y estoy en el bosque. Y llegado a la mansión de** Sasuke**.

_Miedo...tengo miedo...No tengo miedo de **Iruka,** tampoco creo que tener ''Corazones'' cerca sea espeluznante ¿Pero por qué? El sonido de un reloj haciendo tic-tac da miedo, los recuerdos también, la mansión sombrero, parece que he llegado hasta aquí - pienso yo._

_Te prestaré los libros la próxima vez – lo que dijo **Sasuke.**_

_Es lo que dijo, pero me siento un poco incómoda para verlo...- pienso yo._

Yo estoy parada enfrente de la verja de la mansión y ese instante aparece** Kakashi.**

¡Hey! **Sakura** – dice **Kakashi** contento.

¡**Kakashi**! - digo yo.

¿Has venido a visitarnos de nuevo? - me pregunta** Kakashi.**

Uh, si... - le respondo.

¡Oh! Estás aquí para llevarte algunos libros de** Sasuke **– me dice **Kakashi**.

Um, supongo... - le digo.

Ya veo lo prometieron, te llevaré a su cuarto – dic**e Kakashi.**

Y entramos a la mansión y estamos en el pasillo.

Ha terminado su trabajo y probablemente descansa en su cuarto, si te quedas puedes leer todo lo que quieras – dice** Kakashi.**

Es verdad, pero no tengo intenciones de dejar la torre del reloj, ahí es muy cómodo – le figo.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómodo? ¿¡La torre del reloj!? Lo siento pero a ese tipo...lo odio. Ya he sido encarcelado por él – dice **Kakashi**.

¿Atrapado por **Iruka**? Él no me parece muy fuerte... - digo yo.

¡Su subordinado es el fuerte! Es un tipo con una máscara y una capa pero ¡Es increíble fuerte! Me atrapó y me llevó a la cárcel – dice **Kakashi** enfadado.

_Probablemente ese subordinado es **Deidara**, supongo que **Kakashi** no se ha dado cuenta. Quiero decir, me ayudó con las direcciones la última vez – pienso yo._

Pero si fuiste a la cárcel ¿También el trabajo de la torre del reloj es vigilar a la mafia? - ele digo yo.

...Quería decir eso, es porque cometí un pecado mortal – me dice** Kakashi**.

¿...Un pecado mortal? - le pregunto.

Si, porque acabé con mi amigo quien murió – me responde **Kakashi **serio.

¿...Qué? - le digo.

Y **Kakashi** me cuenta su ''historia''.

Se convirtió en reloj frente con el fin de prevenir que sea resucitado rompí el reloj, pero romper un reloj es un tabú en este mundo. Fui encarcelado por la orden de la torre del reloj – me cuenta su historia.

Si un reloj es arreglado, la persona vuelve a la vida. Hay reemplazos incluso si mueres y muchas personas no quieren eso. Iruka es odiado porque repara relojes, aún si ellos no quieren – me dice **Kakashi.**

_Por eso el ''encargado del mortuorio'' – pienso yo._

Así que ¡Deberías dejarlo y venirte aquí! Será divertido si te quedas y tomaremos el té a todas a hora- me dice **Kakashi.**

Y eso viene un sirviente de la mansión.

Um, **Kakashi-sama** he recibido un mensaje del jefe, que termines estos documentos y se los entregues – dice el sirviente llamado** Chouji.**

Oh, un trabajo muy bien – dice mientras coje los documentos.

**Kakashi-sama** estos también por favor, los recibimos del jefe – dicen todos sirvientes.

Siempre que vuelvo es lo mismo, estaré atrás chicos quédense aquí – dice **Kakashi.**

Pero estás ocupado – le digo yo.

Creo...pero es para **Sasuke**, lo haré después, él es mi salvador después de todo – **Kakashi** lo dice sonriendo.

**Sasuke **¿Un salvador? - pregunto yo.

Sip, cuando me enviaron a la cárcel me ayudó a escapar...y trabajo para él como agradecimiento, pero no estoy forzado a hacerlo, trabajo porque quiero, además **Sasuke** me prometió que me mataría algún día. Cuando me muera **Sasuke** romperá mi reloj dijo que acabaría conmigo para que no renazca siendo alguien más, ¡Por eso estoy en deuda con **Sasuke**! - dice** Kakashi **feliz.

_...Es una extraña relación – pienso yo._

Ya hemos llegado a la habitación de** Sasuke.**

¿**Sasuke**? No se encuentra...me pregunto a dónde iría- pregunto **Kakashi.**

Umm **Kakashi-sama**, me dijieron que fueras al parque de diversiones para negociar territorios – dice el **Chouji.**

De nuevo fuera, ¿Sabes dónde está **Sasuke**? - **Kakashi** le pregunta a **Chouji.**

Parece que fue al jardín... - le responde **Chouji**.

Entonces lleva a **Sakura** ahí – dice **Kakashi**.

Sí – responde **Chouji.**

Estaré bien sola, no tengo prisa así que puedo encontrarlo yo sola – le digo.

Disculpa todo esto...siéntete como en casa – dice** Kakashi.**

Vale, gracias** Kakashi **– le digo.

**Kakashi** ya se ha ido y yo voy sola en busca de **Sasuke **en el jardín voy caminando.

_Esta mansión tiene un jardín enorme...si lo veo aquí puede ser embarazoso y no sabré que decir me pregunto dónde está...no es de los que acostumbran tomar el sol – pienso yo._

Ahora veo un bosque voy hacia el bosque y me encuentro un jardín lleno de rosas.

_Un bosque – pienso yo._

Wow, todas esas rosas no sabía que también hubiese un jardín de rosas – digo yo.

Pero veo una cosa que no debería haber visto. **Sasuke** esta sonriendo y le esta dando una rosa a ¿**Ino**?.


	11. Bajo peso

**11. Bajo peso**

Estoy en la mansión de **Sasuke **y me encuentro el jardín de rosas a **Sasuke **y** Ino** juntos.

_¿Qué significa esto...? ¡Pensé que __**Sasuke **__y __**Ino**__ eran enemigo...! -pienso yo._

Y me salgo del jardín y estoy cerca de la mansión y **Chouji **esta limpiando la ventana y me empieza a hablar.

¿Hm? ¿Te vas? - me pregunta **Chouji.**

El chico de antes... - digo yo.

Sí, me llamo **Chouji **¿Pudiste encontrar al jefe? - dice **Chouji**.

Encantada **Chouji**...no – digo yo.

Ya veo...tampoco ha vuelto a la mansión – dice **Chouji.**

Está bien, dale las gracias a **Kakashi **de mi parte – le digo a** Chouji.**

Y ahora estoy fuera de la mansión y estoy sentada en un banco de la ''ciudad'' pensando.

_Me pregunto que era...se miraban fijamente el uno al otro...fue hermoso como una pintura - pienso yo recordando a __**Sasuke **__y __**Ino **__juntos._

Se veían muy bien juntos – digo y recordando a mi hermana **Hinata** y mi ex.

Escucho un susurro y me giro y veo a** Itachi** herido y voy a donde esta **Itachi.**

¿¡**Itachi**!? - le llamo

Oh **Sakura **– me dice **Itachi.**

Oh, no...estás herido. ¿¡Qué sucedió!? - le pregunto.

Sólo jugaba. Pero me metí en líos y acabé así - dice** Itachi**.

Ow...debemos tratar tus heridas... - le digo.

Estamos cerca del parque de diversiones, ¿Cierto? Por ahora llévame a mi cuarto – dice **Itachi.**

En eso vamos al parque de diversiones y vamos a la habitación de** Itachi.**

No es necesario que trates de curarlas con lamerlas es suficiente – dice** Itachi.**

¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué tal si se infectan? - le digo mientras tengo un botiquín.

A quién le importa – me dice **Itachi.**

A mí, ahora muéstrame – le digo.

Y le empiezo a curar a **Itachi. **

Te has hecho muchas heridas...no me hagas que me preocupe – digo yo.

¿Preocupe...? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? - me pregunta** Itachi.**

Pues claro...bien, deberías mejorar un poco ahora, después tienes que ir al hospital... - le respondo a **Itachi.**

¡Eres asombrosa **Sakura**! ¡Gracias! Me alegra no habernos topado al viejo en el camino - me dice **Itachi **super contento.

Es verdad...se habría preocupado – le digo.

No, ¡Me habría dado una buena regañada! - me dice** Itachi.**

Pensé que se alarmaría de verte gravemente herido – le digo.

Para nada, la última ocasión fue peor y se molestó muchísimo – dice **Itachi.**

''La última ocasión''...¿¡Te hieres frecuentemente!? ¿¡Qué demonios hacías...!? - le pregunto.

¿''Qué''? Una pelea me infiltro regularmente al castillo de corazones pero esta vez no tuve suerte y los guardias me descubrieron – me responde **Itachi.**

¡Eso no es un ''juego''! Pelear así ¿Qué tal si mueres? - le digo.

No pasa nada ¿También te preocupa? - me pregunta** Itachi**.

¡Pues claro! - le respondo.

Hmm...eres extraña – me dice **Itachi.**

No soy extraña soy normal – le digo.

Eso es ''normal'' en tu mundo, ¿No? Lo ''normal'' en este mundo es diferente, ¡La reacción que suele tener el viejo es ''normal''! Oh Sakura, cuéntame sobre tu mundo - dice** Itachi** mientras se pone su camiseta.

Uh...-digo yo.

Estoy interesado. Vamos vamos siéntete – dice **Itachi** mientras me coje del brazo

Y nos sentamos en el sofá.

Espera... - le digo.

Miro a** Itachi **y tiene la cara que esta super interesado.

Es un mundo normal – le digo.

Quiero saber que es lo ''normal'', como dije antes nuestro ''normal'' es diferente – me dice **Itachi**.

Bi...bien, primero que nada a los chicos no les crecen orejas de animales, algunos de las ponen por diversión pero no son normales...además cualquiera con animales me frustra... - digo yo.

...**Sakura **¿Me odias? - me pregunta **Itachi.**

¿Qué? No te odio, es solo que tus orejas de gato son un poco molestas – le respondo a** Itachi.**

No puedo hacer nada al respecto, soy un gato después de todo – me dice **Itachi **deprimido.

Oh cierto, perdóname por decir esas cosas, ¡Pero lo que mas odio son las orejas de los conejos!, otra diferencia...es que nosotros no llevamos pistolas con nosotros – le digo.

¿Hay un límite de municiones? - me pregunta **Itachi**.

No es eso...no las usamos en nuestra vida diaria – le respondo.

Hmm...extraño ¿Por qué no usarlas si las tienen? ¿Entonces tampoco las usan mucho? - me pregunta** Itachi.**

Nunca he tocado una, mucho menos usado, ni quiero hacerlo – le digo.

Ya veo – me dice** Itachi** con una sonrisa.

Y de repente saca una pistola de la nada. Y quiere que coja la pistola.

No lo haré ¡Gracias! - digo yo.

_¡**Itachi** hace esto a propósito...! - pienso yo._

De todas formas continuaré con lo de mi mundo – le digo.

Que bien, ya estaba aburrido, soy un gato así que me aburro fácilmente,toma, coge esto .- me dice** Itachi.**

Ahh – grito yo.

Estamos de pie y yo cojo la pistola pero con la ayuda de** Itachi.**

...Eso es así ¿Quieres dispararla? - me dice **Itachi.**

Las pistolas son muy pesadas para mí – le digo.

Te acostumbrarás – me dice **Itachi.**

No me refiero a eso son demasiado para mi, si disparo podría herir accidentalmente a alguien y esa persona podría morir...no me gustaría ser responsable por ello – le digo apuntando hacia la ventana.

¿Responsable? No necesitas serlo, si hieres a alguien simplemente lo hieres, su reloj sólo se detiene, tú corazón puede que no sea reparable si se rompe pero los nuestros son distintos, son reemplazables, hay una cantidad interminable de reemplazos – me dice** Itachi s**eñalando mi corazón.

_Los relojes pueden moverse de nuevo cuando los reparo – recuerdo lo que dijo** Iruka.**_

¿Es por eso que eres tan imprudente? - le digo ya sin la pistola en mis manos.

Siempre hay un sustituto no hay problema si muero – me dice** Itachi.**

Estoy tan enfada con lo que acaba de decir que le le piso el pie y luego le cojo de la cola a** Itachi.**

Ahhhh, ¡Eso duele **Sakura**! Ow,Ow, no, mi cola...Aahhhh – dice **Itachi.**

Le suelto la cola de** Itachi.**

**Sakura,** ¿Por qué estás molesta? - me dice** Itachi.**

...¿Qué quieres decir con ''sustituto''? Pueden que sean reparables pero eso no quiere decir que no debas darle importancia a tu vida. Además, aún volviendo a la vida ya no serías **Itachi** ¿Me equivoco? - le digo.

Supongo... - me dice **Itachi**,

¡Eso significa que aún siendo reparado tu reloj, no te vería de nuevo! - le digo.

Eso creo...que triste...ya veo. Es cierto si me convierto en alguien mas, no podré volver a ver a** Sakura**...supongo...que no quiero algo así – me dice** Itachi**.

¿No hay más? Algún otro que desees ver – le digo.

Hmm, no – me dice **Itachi.**

¿Qué? - le digo.

Tú eres la única por la que me he sentido así, eres la única que me preocupa – me dice **Itachi** sinceramente.

¿E...en verdad? - le pregunto..

¡Sip! No me gustaría tener que dejar de verte de ahora en adelante trataré de no morir – me

d ice** Itachi.**

Muy bien – le respondo contenta.

Eres asombrosa** Sakura**, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho sentir así, como esperaba de una forastera – me dice **Itachi.**

Pero, sólo dije lo que era ''normal'', porque las vidas son importantes – le digo.

**Deidara** viene de su trabajo de conseguir relojes para** Iruka** y en la torre de reloj...Abre la puerta **Deidara**...

He vuelto, me tomó algo de tiempo, eran unos cuantos, toma los relojes que junté – dice **Deidara** a** Iruka** mientras entre una bolsita.

Parece que son bastantes, piensa en todo el trabajo que debo hacer ahora – le dice **Iruka**.

Ah, pero no es mi culpa, es porque trataron de esconder los relojes rotos, tenía que juntaros antes que los destruyeran, sólo me encargué de aquellos que se interponían en el camino – dice **Deidara.**

Pero esto es demasiado – dice **Iruka.**

Extraño, nunca antes te habías quejado, hmm...¿Oh? ¿Dónde está **Sakura**? ¿Salió? - dice **Deidara**.

...Huyó después de contarle la verdad – dice **Iruka.**

Entonces no lo sabía, deberías haberte adelantado – dice **Deidara.**

Las cosas en este mundo son muy distintas no es necesario contarle información que podría alterarla – dice **Iruka.**

Ha, ha, te envidio tanto, que quiero matar...-dice **Deidara**.


	12. Adaptación

**12. Adaptación**

Mientras en dentro del sueño de **Naruto **podemos ver a **Naruto** y a **Gai.**

¿...Cómo va todo? ¿Realmente está funcionando? **Gai **– dice **Naruto.**

Yo he regresado a la torre del reloj y estoy hablando con **Iruka.**

Vaya has vuelto...pensé que jamás volverías – dice **Iruka.**

Nunca dije algo así, vine porque ya es de noche y estoy cansada – le digo.

Hmph...te ves algo nerviosa...bien pero primero, sírveme una taza de café – me dice **Iruka.**

¡...Vale! - le respondo.

Mientras **Iruka **y unos clientes.

Entonces lo dejamos en tus manos **Iruka Monrey,** con permiso – dice los clientes y se van.

**Iruka **tiene un reloj en la mano y vuelvo yo con el café y yo me quitado el vestido, menos una cosa parece un camisón.

Incluso tienes clientes en la noche – le digo.

¿Continúas despierta? - me pregunta** Iruka.**

Te prometí una taza de café – le respondo.

...Tú ¿Puedes hacer algo respecto a ése vestido? ¡Es vergonzoso! - dice** Iruka**.

¿Ahora me vienes con eso? Siempre me visto así ¿Por qué te preocupa? De todos modos aquí tienes, bébelo antes que se enfríe - le digo.

**Iruka **esta trabajando en la mesa de trabajo y yo estoy al lado suyo sentada observando a** Iruka** como arregla los relojes.

**Iruka,** te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo, nunca te he visto tomas un descanso – le digo.

¿No dijiste que ya te ibas a dormir? No creo que sea muy divertido verme trabajar – me dice **Iruka.**

No es verdad, es como magia nunca me aburriré...pero te ves muy triste cuando un cliente te trae un reloj ¿No te gusta ver relojes rotos? - le digo.

...Por supuesto yo los reparo, pero al final son maltratados, nadie en este mundo considera a su reloj como un tesoro, sólo hay una torre el reloj no pueden ir a otro lugar, es por eso los clientes no terminan no importa tan antipático o triste me vea, soy el ''encargado del mortuorio'' después de todo, es el trabajo perfecto para alguien como yo – dice **Iruka.**

...Cierto, no tengo la menor duda, pero yo creo que** Iruka **es como dios – le digo.

¿Huh? ¿Qué dices...? ¿Quién querría a un dios como yo? - dice **Iruka.**

Así es, dado que eres muy hostil, quizás nadie lo querría pero la manera en que reparas los relojes es divina, es precioso y se mueve libremente...en incontables ocasiones he visto relojes en muy mal estado ser reparados. Gracias a ti las personas de este mundo son capaces de renacer – le digo.

¿No te asusta mi trabajo? ¿Acaso no huiste por eso? - me pregunta** Iruka.**

No, me confundí cuando escuché sobre los ''recuerdos'' y los sonidos del reloj haciendo tic-tac, las personas de este mundo sacan sus pistolas por cualquier cosa, pero...prefiero ver como reparas los relojes con tu magia, es por eso que incluso después de escuchar sobre tu trabajo, tengo deseos de ayudar.

Que mujer tan rara, como quieras, 81 puntos – dice **Iruka **contento.

**Iruka **se ha levantado y me da la espalda y creo que se va irse a dormir.

¿Hug? - digo yo.

Tu puntuación por el café, asegúrate que la próxima taza sea mejor – dice** Iruka.**

Claro, la próxima vez te aseguro que obtendré un 100 – digo.

Mientras en el sueño de** Naruto** y estaban conversando **Gai **y **Naruto.**

¿...Ves? De nuevo lentamente se está volviendo una de nosotros – dice Gai.

¿Estás...seguro? - dice **Naruto.**

Sí, parece qu**e Sakura **ha aceptado la verdad sobre los ''relojes'', puede que sea un sólo un poco pero...realmente se está acostumbrando a este mundo, los sentimientos de volver a su mundo pueden desaparecer – dice **Gai.**

Bien...entonces ¿Cuándo me amará **Sakura-chan**? - dice **Naruto.**

Quien sabe, no tengo por qué responder eso...pensé que eras los suficientemente feliz teniendo a **Sakura **en este mundo **Naruto Uzumaki. Parece** que te has vuelto codicioso ¿Ahora quieres que te ame? – dice **Gai.**

Por favor no leas mi mente – dice** Naruto.**

No puedo evitarlo porque soy incubo – dice** Gai**.

...Nunca me he enamorado así que no se que debo hacer cuando vi a **Sakura-chan** fui muy feliz y traté desespera mente que me amara, pero creo que eso sólo la ha alejado más – dice **Naruto.**

¿Entonces por qué no apartarla? ¡Tan solo debes ser un poco menos persistente! - dice **Gai.**

¿Por qué debo apartarla? Quiero decir se supone que **Sakura-chan** sólo debe amarme a mí,es por eso que fui capaz de traerla a este mundo ¿¡No es verdad!? Quiero que ella comprenda, ése sentimiento... – dice** Naruto.**

...Es una pregunta muy difícil, ella puede amarte, pero eso no quiere decir que te ame como a una persona y tú no puedes contarle nada porque eso tal vez haría que volviese a su mundo todo depende de ti sólo debes hacer que se enamore. Es todo lo que puedo decirte no tengo el poder para cambiar los sentimientos de **Sakura** – dice** Gai.**

Ahora ya es de día y en la torre del reloj esta **Naruto** observando la torre apoyado en un árbol.

**Sakura-chan** – dice **Naruto.**

_De todas formas nunca me enamoraría de alguien como tú – _**Naruto** se acuerda de lo que le dije.

... - sin ninguna palabra de **Naruto**.

Y Naruto se va y en el camino del pueblo me ve **Naruto.**

Ugh... ¿¡**Naruto**!? - digo yo.

¡**Sakura-chan**! **SAKURA-CHAN** – dice Naruto feliz.

Ahh – digo yo.

_Todo depende de ti – _recordando de **Gai.**

**Naruto **esta tranquilizo y viene hacia mí.

Qu...¿Qué? - digo yo.

No puedo evitarlo – dice **Naruto** mientras me abraza.

¡MMPHHHH! (Ahh) – digo yo.

Te amo **Sakura-chan**...¡Te amo! - me dice **Naruto.**

De..¡Déjame! No me gustas – le digo a **Naruto **mientras me aparto de el.

...Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer para que ames? - me dice **Naruto.**

_¿...**Naruto**? Se está comportando extraño...-pienso yo._

¿**Sakura-chan**? - me dice Naruto.

¿Co...cómo voy a saberlo? No creo que me llegues a gustar – le digo.

¡No es posible! No es...- dice **Naruto.**

Y **Naruto** me vuelve a abrazar.

¿¡**Naruto**!? So...¡Sólo déjame! - digo yo soltándome de **Naruto **y dándole la espalda.

_¿Qué significa esto? - pienso yo._

**Naruto **esta triste y me da pena...

Oh tal vez si fueras más lindo y modesto, lo pensaría – le digo.

¿Lindo? Muy bien – dice **Naruto**.

Y **Naruto **y se trasforma ese conejito que vi la primera vez.

Qu... -no llego a terminar la frase.

¿Qué te parece? - me dice **Naruto.**

_¡Este conejo...! - pienso yo._


	13. Duda

**13. Duda**

**Naruto** se había convertido en un lindo conejito.

¿Qué te parece? ¿Me amarás en esta forma? - dice **Naruto.**

¿¡**Naruto.**...!? Esa forma...¿El conejo en el jardín eras tú? - digo yo.

Así es ¿No lo sabias? Soy un conejo así que puedo tomar la forma de uno – dice** Naruto.**

Pero tu nunca pareces tener la forma de uno – le digo.

**Sakura-chan**...y pensar que te gustaría esta linda apariencia, si me hubieras dicho antes, lo habría tomado más pronto – **dice Naruto**.

Incluso si lo dices tan...no había manera de hablar sobre algo así y además yo nunca pensé que tú fueras ese conejo, espera un minuto acabas de llamarte a ti mismo lindo – le digo.

¡Sí! Esta forma es linda ¿No es cierto? - me dice** Naruto** sonrojado.

Bueno es definitivamente más linda que tu forma humana, cambiar tu apariencia porque yo lo digo...¿No tienes algo de orgullo? - le digo.

¿Orgullo? No necesito nada de orgullo siempre y cuando te enamores de mi, siempre tomaré esta forma si eso es lo que deseas, haré cualquier cosa por ti – dice **Naruto.**

_Esto es...si este fuera el **Naruto **habitual sería escalofriante pero...- pienso yo._

**Sakura-chan **¿Qué debería hacer después? ¿Qué tal si me acaricias? ¡Mi pelaje es más suave que el de un conejo normal! Vamos ¡Acaríciame todo lo que quieras! - dice **Naruto** cerrando los ojos.

Yo con un poco de miedo por acariciar-lo pero lo cojo y lo abrazo.

_Qué rayos estoy haciendo...¡Este conejo es__** Naruto**__! Pero es esponjoso y pequeño y...tan lindo...como un animal de peluche._

...No me puedo creer que decidieras abrazarme...soy tan feliz realmente feliz. **Sakura-chan** si tú quieres me quedaré así para siempre y...por favor ¡Ven a vivir al castillo! Es mejor si estamos los dos cerca, vamos, todo funcionará si lo haces – dice** Naruto**.

¿Funcionar...? - digo yo.

Vamos al castillo **Sakura-chan.** La reina estará feliz de verte también estoy seguro que te dejará quedarte – dice **Naruto**.

**Ino**... - digo yo.

Dejo a** Naruto** al suelo.

...Um tengo una pregunta – le digo.

¿Si? - dice **Naruto.**

Ví a **Ino** en la mansión de sombrero, escuché que eren enemigos pero...¿Son amigos secretamente? - digo yo.

¿La reina en la mansión de sombrero...? ¿Cómo podría ser posible? Probablemente viste a alguien más, como dijiste el castillo de corazones y la mansión de sombrero son enemigos. Quizás se vean para negociar territorio pero...no hay manera de que la reina se encuentre personalmente con él. Y si la reina y **Sasuke Uchiha** fueran a encontrarse, empezarían una guerra no creo que haya algo entre ellos – dice **Naruto.**

Ya veo, estaba segura de que se veía como Ino... - digo yo.

Si están tan preocupada ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú misma? ¡Vayamos al castillo **Sakura-chan**! - dice **Naruto.**

Es verdad...lo siento **Naruto** no tengo intenciones de moverme – le digo.

Pero...¿Por qué!? - dice **Naruto.**

Estoy ayudando a **Iruka,** no puedo dejarlo en el medio de todo, estaba comprando algunas cosas que faltaban, tengo prisa por llegar – le digo a **Naruto** enseñando la bolsita.

...- **Naruto** se pone triste.

B...Bueno puede que te visite si continuas en esa forma – le digo.

¿Visi...tarme? - me pregunta** Naruto.**

Así es – le respondo

¡Esta bien...! Te estaré esperando – dice **Naruto.**

**Naruto** se va convertido en conejito y se despide de mi y ahora estoy de vuelta a la torre del reloj.

_Probablemente viste alguien más – recuerda lo que le dijo __**Naruto.**_

_Un equivocación...no, no es posible estoy segura que __**Ino**__. __**Ino **__yendo por su cuenta...la forma en que se miraban mutuamente...no pueden ser enemigos tal vez ellos dos...-pienso yo._

...Hey, hey **Sakura,** ¿Por qué estás distraída? - dice **Iruka.**

Lo...lo siento, estaba pensando...¿Qué dijiste? - le digo.

Decía que tu ropa estaba cubierta de pelusa – dice **Iruka.**

Oh, ¿¡Huh!? Tienes razón – digo dándome cuenta.

_Es la de **Naruto **– pienso yo._

Había un animal lindo animal afuera y no lo pude ayudar pero lo cargué – le digo.

Entonces andabas flojeando, no me sorprende que hayas llegado tarde – dice **Iruka.**

¿Tenias prisa verdad...? Siento mucho la tardanza – le digo.

No...gracias a ti, pude terminar todos los relojes y gracias a ti, ahora puedo descansar...eso ayuda – dice** Iruka.**

Genial...en este momento puedo ayudarte – le digo.

Hmph...apenas, pero no has podido descansar últimamente toma un descanso no estaré ocupado de momento – dice **Iruka.**

Muy bien gracias lo haré – le digo.

**Iruka** esta tomando café mientras lee un libro, pero estoy aburrida.

_Pero aquí ya leído todos los libros...además todos estos libros son de relojes así que no hay mucho que leer, he estado corriendo desde que vine a este mundo, no se qué hacer ahora...me pregunto cómo la estaría pasando en mi mundo...me lo paso leyendo un soleado domingo por la tarde, con libros y un juego de té, saldría al jardín, amé el tiempo que pasé con mi querida hermana, mi hora favorita, no he podido ver a mi hermana desde que vine a este mundo soñado. Me pregunto como estará...- pienso yo._

Me da dando pinchazos en el corazón. Y **Iruka **se ha dado cuenta.

_¿Qué es esto...? Mi corazón – pienso yo,._

¿¡Pasa algo malo!? Hey – dice **Iruka.**

En otro sitio...

No aún no ha llegado el momento...así que olvidalo porque ahora estás soñando – dice **Gai.**

Volviendo conmigo...

Aguanta y respira hondo – dice** Iruka** preocupado.

...¿Huh? No me duele – digo yo.

Qué... - dice** Iruka.**

Me pregunto que estaba pensando hace un momento, hmm, eso es libros, estaba pensando qué debo de hacer porque he leído la mayoría estos libros– digo yo.

_Quizás debas pedir prestados los libros de **Sasuke.**..pero... -pienso yo._

¿Sigues sin sentirte bien? - me pregunta** Iruka.**

Oh...no estoy bien, no te preocupes, sólo estaba pensando en... se me escapo- digo yo

¿**Sasuke Uchiha**...? - me pregunta** Iruka.**

**Sasuke **tiene muchos libros asó que pensé en pedirle prestados algunos, bueno estaré de vuelta a tiempo para el próximo trabajo adiós – le respondo.

Me voy de la torre de la torre del reloj y me voy a la mansión del sombrero.

_Al final terminé viniendo – pienso yo._

Es one-san – dice **Kiba.**

¡Tienes razón! - dice** Sai.**

Hola **Sai **y **Kiba** – digo yo.

¿Viniste a jugar? - dice** Kiba.**

Espera, ¿¡Pero qué sucede!? Están cubiertos de sangre – digo yo.

Oh ¿Esto? - dice **Sai.**

Estábamos jugando con un soldador del castillo de corazones ¿Verdad? - dice **Kiba**.

Sip, gracias a él nuestro descanso se pasó rápido – dice **Sai.**

...Um este llamado ''juego'' ¿Estaban usando sus guadañas y...esa pistola? - le pregunto.

Claro – dice **Kiba **sonriendo.

Es un juego de matar – dice **Sai** sonriendo.

Ha,ha...entonces es parecido al ''juego''de **Itachi** – digo yo.

¿**Itachi**? ¿Estabas con** Itachi**? - me pregunta **Sai.**

Um...Sí fui el otro día – le respondo.

Aw, no es justo – dice** Kiba.**

Pero estaba aquí antes de verlo, ustedes no estaban aquí – le digo.

Qué – dice **Kiba.**

¡Nos hubiera dicho! - dice **Sai.**

Vine a pedirle prestados libros a **Sasuke** pero no estaba. ¿Se encuentra hoy? - digo yo.

No – dice **Kiba.**

El jefe se fue con la liebre novata por un trabajo – dice **Sai.**

Ya veo...pensé que esta vez de seguro... - digo yo.

Entonces ¡Espera al jefe en nuestro cuarto! - dice** Sai.**

Dijo que no era un trabajo importante así que llegará pronto – dice **Kiba.**

...Vale creo que lo haré – digo yo.

Entramos en la mansión estamos fuera del edificio aún.

Vamos – dice** Kiba**.

¡Te enseñaremos nuestro tesoro una vez que lleguemos! - dice **Sai.**

¿Tesoro? Me pregunto que será – digo yo.

_Oh es cierto...fue pasando ese bosque el jardín de rosas donde estuvieron **Sasuke y Ino** – pienso yo._

**Sai, Kiba **¿Han estado alguna vez en ese bosque? Sigue siendo territorio de sombrero ¿Verdad? Me preguntaba que habrá... - digo yo.

Oh ese bosque el jefe nos prohibió entrar en él – dice **Kiba.**

Pero sentimos curiosidad también no queremos que nos rebajen el salario así que no lo hemos desobedecido – dice** Sai.**

Es lo mismo también para los otros empleados e incluso para la liebre novata, es una regla del jefe así que es mejor seguirla – dice** Kiba.**

_Yo ya he estado ahí, entonces tampoco sus ayudantes tienen permiso, él va demasiado lejos para verla, supongo que **Sasuke **y** Ino** son...-pienso yo._

Y hemos llegado a la habitación de **Sai **y de **Kiba.**

¡Ta-da! - dice **Kiba**.

Este es nuestro cuarto – dice **Sai.**

Siéntate, siéntate – dice** Kiba.**

Espera aquí mientras nos cambiamos – dice **Sai.**

Me siento en el sofá y **Kiba, Sai** se han ido a cambiarse.

_Hay muchas armas...es una competencia con__** Itachi,**__ me pregunto cuál será el tesoro de esos dos, sería bueno que fuera algo lindo...- pienso yo._

Y de repente veo armas en la mesa, eso significa que han vuelto.

Toma – dice **Kiba.**

Esto es nuestro tesoro – dice** Sai.**

_Lindo...eso quisiera -pienso yo._

Mira ¿No es genial? - dice Sai enseñándome una hacha.

¡Esta granada también es fantástica! - dice **Kiba**.

Te gustan también las hachas ¿Verdad? - dice **Sai.**

¡Te gustan más las granadas! - dice **Kiba.**

Hmph – los 2 mirándose fijamente.

Hey, a onee-san le gustan más las hacha – dice **Sai.**

No, a onee-san le gustan más las granadas – dice** Kiba.**

Eso no es verdad, las hachas – dice **Sai.**

¡No! ¡Las granadas! - dice** Kiba**.

Entonces pelearemos para averiguarlo, el que muera pierde – dicen los 2 a la vez.

¡Esperen , esperen! ¿¡Cómo pueden llegar a eso!? No me gustan ninguna de las dos- digo yo.

¿¡Qué!? - dicen los 2 a la vez.

Entonces no te gusta...- dice **Sai** casi llorando.

ninguno de los dos... - dice** Kiba** casi llorando.

Yo no dije eso...me gustan **Sai **y **Kiba** – dije yo.

Los 2 corren donde estoy sentada en el sofá y me abrazan.

¿¡De verdad!? - dice **Kiba.**

Nosotros también amamos mucho a onee-san – dice **Sai.**

Te amamos – dicen los 2 a la vez mientras me abrazan.

_Son unos niños tan lindos – pienso yo._

Oh, es verdad hay que enseñarle nuestro tesoro especial – dice **Kiba**.

Suena bien, hagámonos – dice **Sai.**

Y sacan un cuchillo y me lo muestran.

¿Es..este es su tesoro especial? - pregunto yo.

¡Si! Lo obtuvimos recientemente – dice **Kiba**

Mira es eso...tan genial – dice** Sai.**

jaja – se ríen los 2 a la vez.

_No entiendo... - pienso yo._

Y onee-san – dice** Kiba**.

Queremos probar este cuchillo en nuestra onee-san favorita – dice **Sai.**

No hay problema ¿Cierto? - dice **Kiba.**

_Esperen no esto no es divertido...- pienso yo._

Y de repente alguien abre la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos.

Uf...justo a tiempo, estuvo cerca – dice **Kakashi.**

¡**Kakashi**..! - digo yo.

Escuché que los guardias de la puerta se llevaron a **Sakura **a su cuarto, ¡Así que me asusté! Me alegra que estés bien – dice **Kakashi.**

En verdad... que problemáticos, causándole problemas a la señorita otra vez – dice **Sasuke**.

**Sasuke.**..- digo yo.


	14. Flor dividida

**14. Flor dividida.**

Continuamos en la mansión del sombrerero. En la habitación de** Kiba **y **Sai.**

...Vaya, vaya que guardias tan problemáticos, molestando a la joven señorita otra vez – dice **Sasuke.**

¡No la estamos molestando – dice** Kiba**.

Exacto sólo estamos jugando con ella – dice **Sai.**

¡Cállense! ¡Jugar con ustedes significa problemas! - dice **Kakashi**.

¡Eso no es cierto! - dice **Sai.**

¡Así es estúpida liebre! - dice** Kiba.**

Ahora **Sasuke **y** yo** nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Escuché que te fuiste son tomar ningún libro la última vez – dice **Sasuke.**

Eso fue porque vine sin avisar... - digo yo.

Trae algo de té negro y dulces a la habitación – dice **Sasuke.**

De inmediato – dice la criada.

Ahora entramos en su habitación de **Sasuke.**

Tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer ahora pero lee todos los libros que desees – dice **Sasuke.**

Dentro de la habitación** Sasuke** esta su mesa haciendo trabajo mientras yo estoy leyendo libros y me fijo en el.

_Una pila de documentos no sabía que hiciera ese tipo de trabajo – pienso yo._

...Um ¿De verdad esta bien que esté aquí? ¿Puedes concentrarte con todo el trabajo que tienes? Puedo tomar prestado un libro e irme cualquier parte – digo yo.

No, está bien, te dije que no te preocuparas – dice **Sasuke.**

Pero... - digo yo.

No eres una molestia, así que quédate – dice** Sasuke.**

...Está bien – digo yo.

_Habla tan delicadamente pero siento como si me estuviera dando una orden...esto ha sucedido antes, no son tan parecidos después de todo...él no era autoritario además era mucho más amable, pero realmente se ven increíblemente iguales – pienso yo._

Joven señorita – dice **Sasuk**e dándose cuenta que le miraba.

Oh, ¿Si? - digo yo.

Por favor no me veas tanto, parece que me quieres hacer un agujero con tu mirada – dice **Sasuke.**

O...Oh yo...¿¡Te estaba mirando fijamente!? L...lo siento no te puedes concentrar en tu trabajo – digo yo sonrojada.

Aunque eso no se siente raro – dice** Sasuke**.

**Sasuke** se levanta de la silla y viene donde estoy yo y se siente en el brazo del sofá.

Estabas pensando en tu ex de nuevo ¿No? - me dice **Sasuke**.

Qu... - me quedo sin palabras.

Entonces tengo razón – dice **Sasuke **mientras se sienta al lado mio en el sofá.

¿¡N...no deberías estar trabajando!? - le digo.

Me aburrí parece que es más divertido hablar contigo...se nota que me parezco mucho a tu ex – dice **Sasuke.**

...Sólo de la cara, sus personalidades son completamente diferentes – le digo.

Que bien, no quiero pensar en la posibilidad que exista alguien con personalidad y apariencia iguales a las mías en otro mundo, de verdad que mujer tan extraña eres, visitas la mansión de un mafioso como si fuera algo normal, ¿O esto es natural en tu mundo? - dice **Sasuke.**

No...no lo es. Tal vez es porque este mundo es un mundo diferente y se siente irreal. Además escuché que los otros lugares son iguales de peligrosos, así que da lo mismo donde esté – le dijo.

Te pusiste un poco nerviosa joven señorita...bueno se cree que los forasteros serán amados por las personas de este mundo, estoy seguro de que no podrás ser asesinada tan fácilmente – dice** Sasuke.**

¿Has conocido a otros forasteros? - le pregunto.

No he conocido a ninguno, en todo caso los forasteros son poco comunes. Se dice que titulares como yo pueden detectar a un forastero cuando lo ven pero...no he experimentado eso, eres la primera que conozco, esa es la razón por la creo que eres una persona bastante interesante. Se ve que te ha adaptado a este mundo, ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente? - me dice **Sasuke.**

¿Últimamente? He estado ayudando a** Iruka **– le digo.

¿El amo de la torre del reloj? - me pregunta** Sasuke.**

Si, a parte de eso...cada vez que salgo me meto en problemas, **Naruto** me acosa y** Itachi** me hace sujetar su arma...cuando seguí a **Deidara** terminamos perdidos y tuvimos que pasar juntos la noche en una casa de campaña. Hay mucha gente extraña aquí es realmente problemático – le respondo.

Ya veo, la razón por la que te has mezclado en este mundo es porque has logrado seducir a los hombres – dice **Sasuke.**

Eso no es...- le digo.

Parece que eres muy buena besándolos, además...tú eres la que ha engañado a tu ex ¿Verdad? Seduciendo a tantos hombres que chica tan mala – me dice **Sasuke** poniendo su mano a mi cara.

¡...! ¡Basta! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso cuando tú lo estás haciendo! - le digo mientras aparto su mano de mi cara.

¿Yo...? ¿De qué estas hablando? - me pregunta **Sasuke.**

Los vi cuando **tú **y **Ino** se reunieron secretamente en el jardín de rosas – le digo.

No he permitido que nadie entre a esa área, ¿Entraste? - me dice **Sasuke.**

Soy una forastera y no sabía nada sobre esa regla – le digo.

**Sasuke** se ha enfadado se levanta un poco hacia mi y me coge su mano mi cuello y me ''estrangula'' y yo intento soltarme.

...Ya veo pero se suponía que no tenías que ver eso tengo que castigarte por romper las reglas, estaba pensando...que sería quien mataría a la forastera la primera vez que la vi. Matar a la que todos aman, suena divertido. Pero eres diferente manteniéme entrenido. Yo también me interesé en ti tanto que casi me olvido de matarte. Nunca pensé que esto fuera tormarse así – dice **Sasuke.**

Qué clase de persona eres...hablando dulcemente diciendo que te interesaste en mí y ahora...¡Siento pena por** Ino **por tener a semejante amante! - le digo mientras me cuesta respirar.

Por decir eso **Sasuke** me suelta , dejándome respirar mejor y se levanta se pone de pie al lado de la mesa. Y yo me levantó y le tiro un libro.

Amante...ha,ha, creo que me he precipitado, ella no es mi amante – me dice** Sasuke** dándome la espalda.

¿Entonces qué es? Eso es lo que a mí me parece – le digo.

Piensa lo que quieras nadie te va a creer de todos modos – dice **Sasuke**.

Entonces por qué ustedes... - le digo.

...No tengo por qué decírtelo, eres muy fisgona...oh esta bien. Si te estoy empezando a gustar por favor detente, no quiero ser comparado con tu ex – dice **Sasuke.**

Que...¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Eres de lo peor...! Nadie se enamoraría de ti, y además decidi nunca más enamorarme y no quiero tener la misma experiencia de nuevo – le digo mientras le tiro un libro a la cara.

...Ya veo, eso es bueno, no me gusta tener inconvenientes – me dice **Sasuke.**

Yo estoy tan enfada y salgo de la habitación de** Sasuke **dando un portazo y **Kakashi** mientras pasaba por allí me ve llorando y me voy rápido.

Hey **Sakura,** ¿Sucedió algo con **Sasuke**? Ah **Sakura**... – dice **Kakashi**.

**Kakashi **entra en la habitación de **Sasuke** y **Sasuke** estaba de pie cerca de su mesa.

**Sasuke**, ¿Qué pasó? **Sakura** estaba llorando, ¿Odias a **Sakura**? - dice **Kakashi**.

... - no dice nada **Sasuke.**

Normalmente los matas de que tengan de que tengan oportunidad de llorar , por qué la... -dice K**akashi.**

**Kakashi,** tengo trabajo por hacer, por favor retírate – dice **Sasuke.**

Mientras yo estoy caminado y de repente veo a **Itachi,** **Sai **y **Kiba**.

_No puedo creerlo tomándoselo todo de mala manera, quién se enamoraría alguna vez de él. Pero por qué ...-pienso yo._

Oh es** Sakura **– dice **Itachi.**

**Itachi,** ¿Se han curado tus heridas? - le pregunto.

Si, ¡A propósito gracias por cuidarme! - dice **Itachi **contento.

No lo hagas otra vez – le digo.

Me infiltré en el castillo de nuevo...oh pero fui cuidadoso, he escapado sin herirme – dice **Itachi.**

¿Vas a la torre del reloj? - dice** Sai.**

Queremos jugar contigo desde que **Itachi **interfirió la última vez – dice **Kiba.**

Si...lo siento – lo digo triste

...**.Sakura,** tengo dos flores iguales pero cuando las sostienes juntas, los pétalos se caen ¿Qué flor es? ¿Lo sabes? - me dice** Itachi.**

¿Qu..qué es eso? - le pregunto.

Vamos – me dice **Itachi.**

¿Los pétalos se caen sólo de sostenerlas? Tiene que ser una flor delicada – le digo.

Error, ¡Tu tiempo se te agotó!, la respuesta es...esto – me dice **Itachi mostrándome** una rosa.

¿Una rosa...? Una rosa no es así de débil- le pregunto.

No es eso y una rosa y una rosa entonces ¡Se caen a pedazos! - dice **Itachi** con 2 rosas en la mano.

Pftt... ha, ha. Qué es eso – le digo mientras me rió.

Es una simple adivinanza – dice **Itachi.**

Me gustan las adivinanzas – le digo.

¿Qué tal ahora **Sakura**? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Me gustas más cuando sonríes - dice **Itachi** mientras me pone la rosa en el pelo.

_¿Estaba tratando de animarme? - pienso yo._

¡No es justo! ¡A mí también me gusta **Sakura**! - dice **Sai.**

¡A mí también! - dice **Kiba.**

...Gracias – le digo a **Itachi.**

Mientras en la mansión,** Sasuke **coje el libro de suelo y se lo pone en la boca pensando y luego sonríe...

Es una mujer realmente interesante – dice **Sasuke.**

Nota: Rosa en japonés es ''Bara'' y la palabra de caerse pedazos es ''Barabara'' en ese caso es una rosa (Bara) + una rosa (Bara) = Caerse a pedazos (Barabara).


	15. Amor torcido

**15. Amor torcido**

Ahora estoy en la torre del reloj y yendo a la habitación de** Iruka,** cuando llegó sale **Deidara **se tropieza conmigo y los libros he comprado se han caído al suelo.

Oh, lo siento **Sakura **– dice **Deidara.**

Eso es porque andas distraído – dice** Iruka.**

Ha,ha – se ríe **Deidara** mientras me ayuda a recoger los libros.

No es momento de reírse...¿Qué pasará si esto afecta tu trabajo? - dice** Iruka**.

No te preocupes, lo tendré hecho – dice **Deidara yéndose.**

...**Deidara **¿Estará bien? No se ve muy bien – digo yo,

**Deidara** ya se ha ido y quedamos** Iruka **y **yo** en la habitación de **Iruka,** yo sentada en la mesa con los libros y** Iruka** con sus herramientas de trabajo y viene **Naruto.**

Ha estado así últimamente, se pierde y casi nunca regresa. Lo hace más seguido que antes...por cierto ¿Qué significan estos libros? - dice** Iruka.**

Los compré mientras estaba en el pueblo, llevaba suficiente dinero – digo yo.

¿No estás satisfecha con la colección de sombrero? - me pregunta** Iruka.**

Si, parecen bastante buenos – le respondo.

**Sakura-chan,** ¿**Sakura-chan** está aquí? - dice **Naruto** recién llegado.

¿Q...Qué pasa **Naruto**? - le pregunto.

¡**Sakura-chan**...! ¡Quería verte! - me responde** Naruto **mientras me abraza.

Oh ya veo...estaría bien si me dejaras...entonces ¿Cuál es la prisa? – le digo un poco enfada.

Quiero que** Sakura-chan** venga conmigo al castillo...- dice **Naruto **golpeado.

¿Ahora? - le digo.

La reina realmente quiere verte **Sakura-chan** – dice **Naruto**.

¿**Ino**...? - digo yo.

_No tiene sentido verte ahora – pienso yo._

Bueno...su majestad ha estado malhumorada porque no ha visto a** Sakura-chan** desde hace tiempo ella ha estado ordenado ejecuciones sin parar...han habido tantas ejecuciones que nos estamos quedando sin repuestos de soldados. Además ¡Ha dicho que si no vuelvo con **Sakura-chan** mi cabeza rodará! - dice **Naruto**.

Oh, por mí esta bien. Visitaré el castillo una vez que tu ejecución haya terminado – le digo contenta.

¡E...Eso fue horrible** Sakura-chan**! - dice **Naruto.**

Realmente no quiero ir ahora mismo – le digo.

Y de repente** Naruto** se convierte en un conejito... (Cuando **Naruto** se trasforma en un conejito es mi punto débil por que es adorable y eso lo sabe** Naruto**).

Entonces...¿**Sakura-chan** no ayudará a un indefenso animalito como yo? - me pregunta **Naruto.**

En la habitación estamos los tres en silencio, **Iruka **tomando café y cuando acepto a ir al castillo , **Iruka** le da algo mientras esta tomando café.

... - sin palabras miás.

Vayamos al castillo **Sakura-chan **– dice **Naruto.**

Esta bien – le digo.

¿No acabas de decir que no quieres ir? - me pregunta **Iruka.**

No puedo dejar un indefenso conejito muera, simplemente dejarlo,ya me voy – le digo a **Iruka **mientras me abrazo a** Naruto** y el esta feliz.

Ya veo...así que esa pelusa era de ese conejo – dice **Iruka** solo.

En el castillo de corazones. Y nosotros estamos escondidos en una pared pero viendo todo.

¿¡Ya llegó **Sakura**!? ¿Qué podrá estar haciendo **Uzumaki**? Que frustante, ¡Córtenle la cabeza! - dice la reina **Ino.**

Pero Ino esto es demasiado... - dice el rey **Shikamaru.**

Silencio...- dice la reina** Ino.**

¡Espera!** Ino** – le digo.

¡**Sakura**! - dice la reina** Ino.**

H..hola – le saludo.

Te hemos estado esperando – dice la reina** Ino.**

Me disculpo por haber llegado tarde, pero ahora que ya estoy aquí...**Naruto** no será ejecutado ¿Verdad? - le digo.

¿**Naruto.**..ejecutado? No podríamos ejecutarlo aunque quisiéramos- dice preguntando la reina** Ino.**

Qué acabas de...- digo yo mientras **Naruto **se vuelve a transformar.

Los soldados no tienen oportunidad contra **Naruto.** Ellos estarían muertos antes de poder tocarlo, sería una orden sin sentido – dice la reina **Ino.**

¿...Tú me engañaste? - le digo.

No, no lo hice, su majestad lo acaba de decir, por supuesto que no planeo de ser ejecutado, pero a quién le importa, yo también quería que **Sakura-chan** viniera al castillo – dice **Naruto**.

Que mal, tomaremos a** Sakura **por el resto del día – dice la reina **Ino.**

¡Eso no es justo! No toques a mi **Sakura-chan **– dice **Naruto.**

Tú has estado con** Sakura **muchas veces. Además **Sakura** desea jugar conmigo. No te olvides el trabajo que no hiciste cuando te fuiste. ¡Termina eso antes de que digas más– dice la reina **Ino.**

Entonces...¿¡Por qué no lo mandas a que haga lo que siempre hace!? - dice **Naruto **señalando al rey **Shikamaru.**

...**Uzumaki **estamos bajos de personal en el castillo en este momento...no podemos ocuparnos del trabajo nosotros solos...problemático – dice el rey **Shikamaru.**

...Acabas de escucharlo tú mismo, lo dejamos en tus manos – dice la reina **Ino**.

Dicho eso nos vamos dejando al rey **Shikamaru **y a** Naruto** solos, mientras que yo y **Ino** vamos a una habitación ''secreta'' que nadie sabe solamente la misma **Ino**, algunas sirvientas.

...Este es mi cuarto. **Sakura** te enseñare mi hobby secreto – dice la reina **Ino.**

_¿¡Hobby secreto!? Qué pasará si hay millones de cabezas rodando alrededor... -pienso yo._

Y** Ino** abre la puerta, es una habitación es monissima con sus animales de peluches...Entramos y estamos nosotras 2.

Wow...tantos animales de peluche – digo yo.

Exactamente, adoro las cosas lindas, tú también eres linda, así que obviamente te adoramos, sólo unas pocas sirvientas sabe mi hobby, debes de mantener el secreto tú también ¿Entendido? – dice la reina **Ino** abrazando un osito de peluche blanco.

Si, lo prometo – le digo.

He, he si un secreto – dice la reina **Ino.**

_Entre más cerca la veo, más bonita se me hace, se ve tan joven en este momento...No se ve como normalmente es este cuarto debe sacar su niñez interna – pienso yo._

¿...Cuando te volviste la reina de corazones? - le pregunto.

Hm...no lo recordó muy bien cuando la ex-reina dejó su trono – dice la reina **Ino.**

¿La ex-reina era tu madre? - le pregunto.

No, no es madre, no sabemos qué fue de la ex-reina sólo aquellos presentes durante el juego pasado conocen el final de esa ronde. Ya que por su rango no podía dejar su trono tan fácilmente. Ella falleció o tal vez encontró la manera de dejar su trono. Para poder continuar el juego me volví reina, antes no tuve decisión propia, tenía padres y un hermano pequeño, pero lo deje para ocupar el puesto de este rol. Si lo hubiera deseado, podría haber renunciado, pero nunca lo pensé en aquel entonces – dice la reina** Ino.**

¿Así que no te volviste reina porque quisieras? - le pregunto.

Nuestro rol fue escogido sin darnos cuenta. No era una decisión que pudiera tomar...Ser la reina es una gran molestia. Si el rango fuera el único factor podríamos abandonar el trono...Pero abandonar el trono significará abandonar el juego, en este mundo no sabríamos vivir sin el juego... - me responde la reina **Ino**.

¿...Un juego...? - pregunto.

Tal vez será difícil comprender esto para un forastero pero es así como este mundo trabaja, algunos han encontrado la manera de disfrutar el juego y después están los que se resisten...tú conoces uno, siempre está cerca de ti – me responde la reina **Ino**.

...Oh **Deidara**... - le digo.

Ese hombre ha tratado de resistirse a su rol, nunca funcionará pero...es consolador ver a otro intentar resistirse más duramente que nosotros – dice la reina **Ino.**

_...Eso es retorcido... - pienso yo._

Tenemos otra manera de aliviar el estrés ¡Ordenamos ejecuciones! Nuestra primera orden de ejecución como reina fue la amante del rey **Shikamaru** – dice la reina **Ino.**

¿...Rey **Shikamaru** ? El rey **Shikamaru ** tenía... - digo yo.

Lo viste temprano, era el hombre mas deprimente – dice la reina **Ino**.

¿¡Esa persona!? Supongo que estaba vestido como uno...que sorpresa, entonces Ino está casada con él... - le digo.

Pero que cosas dices, por supuesto que no estamos casados somos sólo rey y reina por título, no me imagino estar casada con ese deprimente hombre, la ejecución fue cancelada, pero el delito es bastante grave...era una floreciente rosa, el rey **Shikamaru** no me puso ni un dedo encima...que insultante – dice la reina **Ino.**

¿No eso una ofensa por la parte del rey **Shikamaru** ? - le pregunto.

Eso es cierto, estaba tan frustrada que ordené la ejecución de la amante del rey **Shikamaru** – dice la reina **Ino.**

_¿Cómo puede ser ese un crimen? - pienso yo._

El rey **Shikamaru** puede ser útil a veces, por eso lo mantenemos vivo. Estás de acuerdo que el rey **Shikamaru** es un insolente, ¿Verdad? – dice la reina **Ino.**

Pero...eso suena como si estuviera celosa,** Ino **debe de amar al rey **Shikamaru**...entonces eso ¿Qué era eso? Mi cabeza está dando vueltas, estoy aún mas confundida... - pienso yo.


	16. Sabor a dulces sueños

**16. Sabor a dulces sueños**

Estoy en el castillo y **Naruto** me esta acompañando a la habitación de invitados. Y como no **Naruto** esta feliz de la vida.

Por aquí **Sakura-chan**, vamos, vamos – dice **Naruto.**

Estas de buen humor – le digo.

¡Por supuesto! La reina puede ser a veces muy considerada – dice **Naruto.**

Para la gente este pensando que paso en la habitación con** Ino**, pues ahora mismo lo diré. Es un recuerdo que os pongo...

¿Oh? ¿Cuando se volvió de noche? Hemos hablado mucho, tengo que irme ahora... - digo yo.

¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí? - me dice la reina **Ino.**

Pero **Iruka** se va a preocupar – le digo.

Preocuparse no es parte de su naturaleza – dice la reino **Ino.**

Bueno puede que sea cierto pero... - digo yo.

¡Quiero hablar más contigo! - me dice la reina** Ino.**

Pero... - digo yo.

Si te vas, ejecutaremos a otro soldado – dice la reina** Ino.**

E...Eso es un problema – le digo rendida.

Entonces esta decidido, le hablaremos a alguien para que traiga más té – dice la reina **Ino**.

_**Iruka **tal vez esté ocupado con trabajo...la reina probablemente tenga razón cuando dijo que él no se preocupará, estará bien si llegó un poquito tarde – pienso yo._

De vuelta con **Naruto**.

Pero nunca pensé, que la noche duraría tanto – digo yo.

El tiempo es al azar, parece que esta noche, la hora de ''Noche'' va a ser larga, ¡Pero gracias a eso, puedo pasar este tiempo con **Sakura-chan**! - me dice** Naruto.**

Solo estás mostrándome el camino al cuarto de huéspedes, sabes puedo irme a la torre del relojero cuando quiera – le digo.

¡No puedes! Si haces eso, la reina me regañara, se han estado viendo recientemente muchos cadáveres alrededor del castillo – me dice** Naruto **serio.

¿¡Cadáveres!? - pregunto yo.

No sé quién sea, pero no puedo dejarte andar por ahí a estas horas, así que por favor quédate solo por ésta noche – dice **Naruto.**

Está bien – digo yo.

Ya estamos en la habitación de invitados.

**Sakura-chan **puedo dormir con...- dice **Naruto.**

Por supuesto que no. ¡Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí parado, ya vete! - le digo.

...De acuerdo. Buenas noches entonces – dice **Naruto** yéndose.

_Bueno, eso fue fácil – pienso yo._

**KNOCK, KNOCK** (Alguien pica la puerta). Y resulta que es** Naruto** transformado en conejito.

**Sakura-chan** ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? - dice **Naruto**

Claro, pasa – le digo a **Naruto.**

No puedo resistirme ver a **Naruto** transformado en conejito no puedo resistirme y eso se aprovecha **Naruto.** Lo dejo pasar y el esta sentado en un cojín de la cama.

Deberías quedarte así para siempre – le digo.

Eso no es muy conveniente, pero si así lo deseas estaré feliz de tener esta forma, ¡sólo tienes que pedírmelo! - dice **Naruto** sonriendo.

Yo estoy acostada y** Naruto** aun sigue en la almohada sentado.

Oh, **Sakura-chan **ya ha pasado tiempo desde que llegaste a este mundo pero...¿Te ha gustado este mundo? - me dice **Naruto**

Bueno, no es tan malo. No es como si no me gustara – le digo.

¿¡De verdad!? ¿Entonces te quedarás aquí para siempre? - me dice **Naruto.**

...No puedo hacer eso – le digo,

¿¡Por qué!? - me pregunta **Naruto.**

Tengo una vida en mi mundo, mi hermana se preocupará si me quedo mucho tiempo aquí – le respondo.

...Pero **Sakura-chan**. Tú hermana...No importa...ya veo...así que regresaras no importa que...- dice** Naruto**.

Así es...tengo que regresar... - digo yo.

_Regresar al mundo donde está mi hermana__** Hinata**__...perdí a mi madre cuando era niña...mi padre, que amaba mucho a mi madre, trató de olvidarla trabajando mucho, mi hermana menor __**Temari**__, me llamó fría de corazón cuando no lloré en el funeral de mi madre. Pero solo mi hermana __mayor__** Hinata.**__..mi__ querida hermana __**Hinata,**__ mi hermana __**Hinata**__ estaría triste si yo desapareciera, no quiero entristecerla, por eso tengo que regresar – _digo yo cuando** Gai** esta viendo en su bola mágica.

Regresar...-dice** Gai.**

Yo ya estoy dormida y **Naruto** sigue siendo un conejito.

**Sakura-chan**...no te puedes ir, no quiero que te vayas...- dice **Naruto** triste.

Por la mañana me despierto y veo a **Naruto** en su forma de chico dormido a mi lado.

_¿Qué es esto? Es cálido...¿ __**Naruto**__? Oh, es su pelaje... - pienso yo mientras me despierto_

Me despierto y salgo rápido de la cama...

¡AHH! - grito yo.

Oh, **Sakura-chan,** buenos días – dice** Naruto **mientras se pone las gafas.

No son buenos días, ¿¡Por qué estás en mi cama con esa forma!? - le digo.

Bueno este cuarto es un poco frío, así que pensé en calentarte... - dice **Naruto** mientras tiene mi mano marcada en su mejilla izquierda.

¿No te ibas a quedar en tu forma de conejo? - le pregunto.

Te dije que era inconveniente, cuando quiero abrazarte - dice **Naruto**.

Y yo le tiro el florero en la cabeza.

¡Y quédate ahí! - le digo.

Y me voy del castillo en el jardín de corazones.

_¡Es el peor! - pienso yo._

**Deidara.**..- le llamo y se gira.

Hey,** Sakura**, así que estabas en el castillo.

Si, estaba yéndome a la torre del reloj – le digo.

¡Perfecto! Guíame por los jardines, me salvaste ¿Sabes el camino de salida es complicado? He estado caminando desde anoche, pero no he encontrado la salida, no me gusta preguntar por direcciones, tengo que hacer el trabajo de **Iruka** pero voy tarde otra vez, por eso va estar furioso – dice **Deidara**.

...Tú vas ha recolectar relojes otra vez – le digo.

Entonces...¿Lo escuchaste de** Iruka**? Sobre el trabajo de ''Encargado del mortuorio' ¿Y aún así lo ayudas sabiendo lo que hace? ¿No crees que el ''mortuorio'' es escalofriante? – dice **Deidara.**

No es escalofriante, es el trabajo de **Iruka** ¿No? Todos tienen relojes por corazón y los relojes que se detienen son reparados por **Iruka.** Pienso que es un trabajo importante. Pero...sólo porque puedan ser reparados...no quiero que las vida sean tratadas tan a la ligera. Tú a veces tienes que matar. Para colectar un solo reloj ¿Verdad?... - digo yo.

Sí, así es, no hay remedio, sería malo que ellos destruyeran los relojes mientras estoy tratando de agarrarlos – dice **Deidara.**

Pero no es necesario matarlos – digo yo.

Si los dejo ir, probablemente intentaran hacer lo mismo otra vez. O puedo ser asesinado por ellos, sólo lidio con eso para evitar peligro. No importa cuantos sustitutos asesine. Es importante que colecte ese solo reloj – dice **Deidara.**

La única cosa puede ser sustituida es el rol, no puedes ser sustituir a esa persona, por eso, las vidas deben ser apreciadas – le digo.

No es que no entienda lo que estas tratando de decir...Es sólo que los que no tienen roles no son importantes...además – dice **Deidara.**

Y de repente vienen personas que vienen por **Deidara,** el sin piedad mata a esas personas delante mio.

¿Quienes...son estas personas? - le pregunto.

No puedes vivir en éste mundo con pensamientos ingenuos como los tuyos – dice **Deidara** serio.

Ah...los cadáveres alrededor del castillo...eras tú... - le digo.

Si creo que esas personas que yo asesiné, ellos siempre me persiguen, aunque el único que hace que ellos ataques es probablemente **Naruto** – dice **Deidara.**

Detente **Deidara**, no hagas eso ... - digo yo.

Él realmente no me agrada, la verdad soy un poco como él – dice** Deidara.**

Deidara...-le digo.

Oh...estamos muy cerca de la salida, ¡Gracias por guiarme a la salida! Me iré adelantando – dice **Deidara** dando me la espalda.

¡**Deidara**! - le llamo

Nos vemos después **Sakura **– dice** Deidara** yéndose.


	17. Declaración

**17. Declaración**

Veo como **Deidara** se va y me quedo sola, **Itachi** como tiene buen olfato huele mi aroma. (Eso no significa que huela mal). El esta en el jardín del castillo y encima ''laberinto'' para que no le hagan daño los soldados y yo estoy sentada rodeada de ''cadáveres''.

**Deidara.**.. - digo yo.

Aquí vamos, éxito, ¿Hug? El aroma de **Sakura**. ¿¡**Sakura**!? - dice **Itachi**.

Mientras en la torre del reloj **Sasuke **va allí para hablar con **Iruka.**

KNOCK, KNOCK (Alguien llama a la puerta y la abre y entra).

Perdona mi intrusión – dice **Sasuke**

Es un...invitado inusual, **Sasuke Uchiha** – dice **Iruka.**

Hola relojero, trabajando duro como siempre – dice **Sasuke** quitándose el sombrero.

...¿Qué quieres? - dice** Iruka.**

No pareces muy asustado, a veces nuestros roles tienen que cruzarse, en circunstancias normales no estaría cerca de éste lugar – dice** Sasuke** mientras tira la caja de los relojes de la silla y estos caen al suelo.

Qu...- intenta decir **Iruka.**

Perdón, quería usar ésta silla – dice **Sasuke** sentándose en la silla.

Bastardo...cómo te atreves – dice enfadado** Iruka.**

Relojes...una pieza esencial de nuestra existencia, una maldita verdad...estoy impresionado contigo, con un trabajo tan mórbido, es una necesidad que no lo vale, el karma debe existir...yo no podría hacerlo, aunque no lo intentaría si pudiera, además es desalentador saber que alguien con ésa carga está tan tranquilo – dice **Sasuke**.

Así que...me importa poco lo que digas, pero... no has venido hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso – dice **Iruka quitándose** las gafas y se pone de pie al lado de la mesa.

Por supuesto que no – dice **Sasuke**.

Dime, estoy ocupado – dice **Iruka.**

Entonces...seré franco...quiero mantener a** Sakura **cerca de mí, por ello me gustaría llevármela – dice **Sasuke.**

¿Qué quieres decir? - dice **Iruka**.

Oh, yo pensé que ya sabías que te lo iba a pedir – dice **Iruka.**

No creo que el jefe de la mafia se obsesione con una simple chica – dice **Iruka.**

Es igual contigo, nadie imaginó que permitirías a alguien vivir aquí, pero...ya lo sabías ¿Cierto? Los forasteros son amados por la gente de éste mundo, no sólo debido a su rareza pero...es su esencia de forasteros lo que los hace ser amados por todos, aunque lo he experimentado, pero si eso es verdad es normal sentirse atraído por ella. Al mismo tiempo...¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es estar cerca de ella? Estás siempre ocupado buscando la ''verdad '' Y tu existencia es más peligrosa que la de algunos como yo, si lo piensas, no es bueno para **Sakura** vivir aquí. ¿No crees que sería mejor idea si me la entregas? - dice **Sasuke.**

...Lo sé, podría lastimar a** Sakura**, pero me niego, es su decisión, incluso si está aprendiendo la ''verdad'' si ella está aquí es por que así lo eligió, entonces se quedará – dice **Iruka.**

...Estoy sorprendido, estás bastante obsesionado con ella, pero...estoy mas interesado, en la forastera que en tú cambio...voy a tener que esforzarme más para llevármela de aquí es cómo un pensamiento incómodo... - dice **Sasuke.**

El bastón de **Sasuke** se trasforma en una pistola.

Además...no vine aquí por tu aprobación, si desapareces **Sakura **dejaría éste lugar – dice **Sasuke **disparando a **Iruka.**

Y **Iruka** coje una de sus herramientas y se convierte en una pistola.

Te esfuerzas mucho y será en vano – dice** Sasuke** apuntando a** Iruka.**

**Sasuke** esta apunto de dispararlo a **Iruka** pero gracias a **Deidara** que llega a tiempo. Y **Deidara** tiene la espada arriba para atacar a **Sasuke**, pero **Sasuke** se da cuenta y se aparta y **Deidara **''parte la mirad de la mesa''.** Sasuke **le da con la pistola a la cara y le hace caer la máscara.

Interrumpes en buen momento, caballero de corazones – dice **Sasuke**.

Eso duele sombrero, éste es territorio neutral – dice **Deidara.**

Una máscara ya veo, parece mala idea ir en contra de alguien, que ni siquiera **Kakashi **pudo igualar – dice **Sasuke.**

La pistola vuelve a trasformarse de nuevo en el bastón. **Sasuke** va a donde esta su sombrero y lo coje.

Me despido por el momento, oh...tire los relojes por accidente, si alguno se rompé supongo que seré un criminal, un inconveniente que suena divertido, los dejaré por si eso sucede – dice** Sasuke** divertido.

Y se va **Sasuk**e y los quedan en la habitación son** Iruka** y **Deidara. **Y **Iruka** coje los relojes del suelo. Y se vuelve a su mesa de trabajo.

...Está bien, aún lo puedo arreglar, que molesto – dice **Iruka.**

Apuntándote con un arma y tratando de destruir los relojes ¿Acaso es un idiota? - dice **Deidara.**

Es demasiado egoísta...vino a decirme que quiere llevarse a **Sakura **– dice **Iruka.**

Sakura...- dice **Deidara**.

Quizás se la lleve por la fuerza, le advertiré que sea cuidadosa – dice **Iruka**.

Si...deberá tener cuidado, por que todo el mundo la ama – dice **Deidara.**


	18. Vamos comodamente

**18. ¡Vamos cómodamente!**

Yo me encontraba en el jardín de corazones y** Itachi **me encontró por que estaba allí y oliera mi aroma.

_Pensé en decirle a __**Deidara **__que es ''normal''. Es cierto éste lugar es diferente de mi ''mundo norma'' – pienso yo._

¿Estás bien** Sakura**? ¿Qué pasó? - dice** Itachi **preocupado.

**Itachi.**.. - digo yo.

¿Estás herida? ¿Te duele algo? - me pregunta **Itachi.**

...Estoy bien...No estoy herida – le respondo.

Oh eso es un alivio, me sorprendí cuando pasé y te vi rodeada de cadáveres – dice **Itachi**.

Pasando por...¿Ibas a entrar en el castillo? - le digo.

No...no te preocupes, iba a ser cuidadoso y no me lastimaría esta vez – dice **Itachi.**

...No lo hagas – le digo.

...Ok, si ya que no quiero lastimarme y nunca volver a **Sakura** – dice** Itachi.**

_Sólo por que **Itachi **me entienda no significa que los demás lo harán , ¿Voy estar dando conferencias sobre la importancia de la vida? Que hipócrita...¿Qué estoy haciendo?– pienso yo._

**Sakura.**..Hey **Sakura,** ¡Vamos al parque de diversiones! Tienes el pase gratos que te dio el viejo ¿Cierto? - dice **Itachi**.

Lo tengo pero...lo dejé en la torre del reloj, tengo que ir por el – le digo.

Oh ¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Todo el mundo sabe quién eres! - dice **Itachi.**

Pero no puedo hacer eso... - le digo.

No te preocupes, te dieron un pase de todos modos – dice** Itachi.**

Y de repente podemos observar en los arbustos a los RECUERDOS y vienen por los relojes que **Deidara** de las personas que mato.

Ven, vamos. No debemos estar aquí – dice **Itachi.**

Ya en el parque de atracciones.

Bienvenidos – dice el empleado **Shino.**

Bienvenidos – dice la empleada **Tenten.**

Hemos sido notificados del pase gratis de la señorita S**akura **– dice el empleado** Shino**.

Por favor pase, bienvenido **Itachi **– dice la empleada **Tenten**.

¿Ves? Te lo dije – me dice **Itachi.**

Eres demasiado honesto, pero me siento mal – le digo.

No tiene sentido que traigas el pase, no te preocupes, vamos a divertirnos, no puedes jugar todo el tiempo, ¡El tiempo que puedas jugar es el que quieras! - dice **Itachi.**

Pues empezamos a montarnos en las atracciones: A la montaña rusa, la casa del terror y muchas más y terminamos un restaurante**, Itachi **comiendo helado y yo un refresco. Casi al lado del restaurante hay en obras para una nueva atracción.

Mira, ahí habrá un nuevo juego – dice** Itachi.**

Oh, ¿De qué tipo? - le pregunto.

Hm...no lo sé, el viejo podría decirnos – me responde** Itachi.**

Hablando de **Gowland** aparece.

Oh hablando del demonio – dice** Itachi.**

¡**Sakura**! No sabía que estabas aquí y...¿Te estás divirtiendo? – dice **Gowland **con un casco.

Si,** Itachi** me a guiado, hay muchos juegos – le respondo.

Si, éste lugar es enorme – dice **Gowland.**

¿Qué van a poner ahí? - le digo señalando a las obras.

Oh eso, de hecho está casi terminado, está en medio su prueba de seguridad, quiero que **Sakura** lo pruebe pero...no necesitamos ningún juego común ya que los pasajeros vivirán una sensación totalmente nueva, ésta será nuestra siguiente atracción principal y su nombre será ¡_**LA MONTAÑA RUSA TAZA DE CAFÉ CHORREANTE!**_ - dice **Gowland.**

¿¡Taza de café chorreante!? - decimos **Itachi **y yo.

...No me digas, el juego consiste en sentarse de una taza de café mientras bajas a gran velocidad – dice** Itachi.**

¡Ése el punto! ¡Será el juego más emocionante! Sentirás como si fueras a derramarte de la copa. ¡No hay duda de que la gente gritará! - dice **Gowland**.

_Realmente no quiero subirme a eso – pienso yo._

¿Toda una nueva sensación eh...? Eso es demasiado yo no puedo subirme – digo yo con sarcasmo.

**Sakura.**..¡Tú si quieres subirte! - dice **Gowland m**ientras le brilla los ojos.

Si aún esta en fase de prueba, no se puede hacer – digo yo.

No debiste de haberle dicho eso – me dice **Itachi.**

...Déjamelo a mi, empecemos la fase de prueba ahora – dice **Gowland** mientras se pone el casco.

Hace un sonido con los dedos y aparecen todos los empleados del parque y nos cojeen a mi como a Itachi para probar la atracción junto a** Gowland.**

Por aquí por favor – dicen los empleados.

Y ya estamos subidos en la atracción y me da mucho miedo esta atracción.

¡Espera...! ¿¡Y esta en la fase prueba!? - digo yo asustada.

Si tienes que usarlo para probarlo, no te preocupes...¡No ha habido muchos accidentes! - dice** Gowland** mientras subimos por la montaña rusa.

¿Que quieres decir con muchos? Sácame de... Ahh – digo yo mientras la taza baja la montaña rusa.

Y me despierto en la enfermería.

...¡**Sakura**! - me llaman **Gowland** y** Itachi** a la vez.

Oh, no me siento bien ¿Donde estoy? - pregunto.

En la enfermería – dice** Itachi**.

Bueno...yo lo lamento **Sakura** – dice **Gowland.**

De veras...no puedo creer que éste tipo sea una marqués – dice **Itachi.**

¿Que? ¿Eres un marqués? - le pregunto.

¿No lo sabias? Su rango es lo único bueno de él – dice **Itachi.**

Que ¡Ser duelo de un parque de diversiones también lo es! Sabes que hay gente que ama las montañas rusas ¿Cierto? Yo pensé que sólo eran para entretener a jóvenes parejas en sus citas – dice **Gowland.**

¿¡En una cita!? - decimos** Itachi** y** yo** a la vez.

Los dos se veían bien juntos caminando por el parque – dice la empleada **Tenten.**

No podíamos dejar de verlos – dice el empleado **Shino**.

Oye** Itachi,** cuéntame de tu cita. Tú invitaste a **Sakura** ¿Cierto? - dice **Gowland.**

Yo, sólo quería animar a **Sakura **por que estaba triste – dice **Itachi **sonrojado.

**Itachi**...no me di cuenta... - digo yo.

_Justo como el acertijo del otro día,** Itachi** es muy lindo y es cómodo estar cerca de él – pienso yo._

Gracias ya me siento mejor – le digo a** Itachi.**

He, he ¡Estoy contento – se ríe **Itachi.**

Para compensar lo que paso, aquí tienes un pase platino, puedes subirte a cualquier juego sin hacer fila, ¡Da una vuelta te sientas mejor! - dice **Gowland **dándome el pase.

**Itachi**...¿A cual vamos primero? - digo yo.

Si, listo...¡**MERRY GO RUND**! - dice **Itachi **vengándose de** Gowland**.

En el sueño de** Iruka.**

Y si **Sakura** dice que quiere quedarse en otro lugar...¿Que harás **Iruka**? - dice **Gai.**

Nada, se quedará donde ella quiera – dice Iruka.

¿Incluso si quiere estar en la mansión del sombrero? - dice **Gai.**

Ella sabe lo que le conviene – dice** Iruka.**

¿Quien sabe? ¿Tú sabes? **Sasuke Uchiha **luce exactamente igual que su ex-novio, que coincidencia – dice **Gai.**

Tú...¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? - dice **Iruka.**

¿Querer? Quiero que sea feliz igual que tú – dice **Gai.**

Así que estás del lado de **Naruto Uzumaki** – dice** Iruka.**

Quien sabe – dice **Gai.**

De todos modos, ya sea en la mansión del sombrerero o en algún otro lugar, ella puede estar donde lo deseé – dice **Iruka.**

...Como debe ser – dice **Gai.**


	19. Paradero

**19. Paradero**

Bueno **Itachi** nos hemos divertido en el parque de diversiones y ahora toca volver a la torre del reloj. Y ya estamos en la torre del reloj.

Hola señor relojero, vengo a entregarle a **Sakura**, yo quería tenerla por tres días pero pensé en que estarías preocupado – dice** Itachi.**

..Yo no tendría por que preocupado – dice **Iruka.**

Ven** Sakura **¡Apúrate! - dice **Itachi.**

Yo...ya volví – digo a **Iruka** entrando por la puerta.

Entro en la habitación vestida normal como siempre pero con guantes, globos y orejas de koala. Y **Iruka** pone una cara de ''horror'' o de ''risa''.

¿Qué es eso que estás usando? - dice **Iruka.**

Ves, te lo dije **Itachi**, está completamente asustado – le digo mientras lo abalanzo.

Oh vamos** Iruka**, **Sakura **tiene un traje lindo, creí que podría echarte una mano con la atmósfera – dice **Itachi**.

¡Ahh! No digas nada – le digo sonrojada.

Pero nuestro plan está arruinado – dice **Itachi.**

Está bien, ya es de noche, deberías de ir a dormir. ¡Adiós! Buenas noches **Itachi **– le digo.

Oh, si ya es de noche – dice **Itachi.**

**Itachi **ya se fue y nos quedamos como siempre **Iruka** tomando un café y yo sentada en una silla en la mesa.

Son artículos populares en el parque de diversiones, no me sentía rara usándolos en el parque porque todos usan algo similar, pero...es extraño usarlos tanto tiempo, ahora que lo pienso fue una estúpida idea usarlos – digo yo.

Así que no es lo tuyo – dice **Iruka.**

Pero...aunque no sea lo mio pensé que quizás te haría sonreír – le digo.

¿Quien le encuentra lo divertido? Mira alrededor de ti, hay una tonelada de personas que lucen así en este mundo, por ejemplo: **Itachi** que es un gato, **Kakashi **y **Naruto** son conejos – dice **Iruka.**

_Eso sólo me hace sentir más estúpida – pienso yo._

Por cierto...¿Que le pasó a ésta mesa? - le pregunto viendo la mesa.

Algunas cosas pasaron en tu ausencia – dice **Iruka** dejando el café en su mesa.

Oh y tienes muchos relojes para reparar, oh no me fui cuando estabas muy ocupado...– le digo.

No te preocupes por eso, me ayudas aunque no sea tu trabajo – dice **Iruka.**

Eso no es verdad, ayudarte es mi forma de pagar por estar aquí, no debería de dormir mejor te ayudo un rato – le digo.

**Sakura**...¿Te divertiste en el parque? - dice **Iruka.**

Claro que sí...aunque no todo fue divertido – le digo.

¿Porqué no te vas de aquí y vives en el parque de diversiones? Aunque podrías irte a otro lugar...si te gusta la forma de conejo de **Naruto Uzumaki** puedes irte al castillo con él – dice **Iruka**.

Espera un momento – le digo.

Entonces, no debes de sentirte en deuda conmigo, yo no te pido ayuda pero cuando me ves trabajando quieres ayudarme...y si estás en otro lado, tú no te sentirías así – dice **Iruka.**

Pero no me...siento incómoda con eso. Es agradable estar aquí y no quiero irme – le digo.

¿Agradable? - dice I**ruka** sorprendido.

_¿**Iruka** está loco? - pienso yo._

_..._Hace un momento, **Sasuke Uchiha **estuvo aquí – dice **Iruka.**

¿Porqué **Sasuke**? - le pregunto.

...Él quiere tenerte en la mansión – me responde.

¿Yo en la mansión? - le pregunto.

Es un buen momento, él...te interesa ¿Cierto? - dice **Iruka.**

Que quieres decir... - le digo.

Eso no...¿Que es lo quieres hacer? No me importa si te vas especialmente si deseas estar en ése lugar, no tienes que preocuparte por el trabajo, no tengo la intención de detenerte, es tu decisión – dice **Iruka.**

Yo...¡No quiero irme! - le digo.

_¿Soy una carga para **Iruka**? Quizás es una carga para **Iruka** vivir con alguien más, pero nunca me rechazó que me quedara aquí... - pienso yo._

Ya veo, irme a otro lugar – digo mirando la taza de café.

_No es porque no me dijera que podía permanecer aquí – pienso yo._

Y poco a poco empiezo a llorar.

¡No quiero vivir en otro lado! Me siento más cómoda contigo, si dices que es mi decisión no, entonces decido vivir aquí, ésa es mi decisión entonces está bien ¿Verdad? - digo llorando,

Esta bien haz lo que quieras ¡Pero ya no llores...! – dice** Iruka** que viene hacia mi para consolarme.

Pero, tú quieres que me vaya ¿Verdad? - le digo mientras lloro.

Eso no – dice **Iruka**.

¿Entonces que pasa? - le pregunto.

**Iruka **me abraza y me quedo sorprendida.

No quise hacerte llorar...perdón, así que deja de llorar, no se qué hacer cuando lloras... - dice **Iruka.**

Mientras** Itachi** en el camino en el parque de diversiones y mirando al cielo.

Oh, ésta noche fue corta. Me pregunto si** Sakura** pudo dormir, dijo que le da sueño en la noche – dice **Itachi**.

_Es el olor de sangre – piensa__** Itachi**__ mientras olfatea._

Señor, está haciendo algo divertido, ¿Ha hecho todo eso solo? - dice** Itachi acercándose** a al hombre con capa.

_Una capa manchada de sangre, he escuchado rumores, este olor... -piensa** Itachi** reconociendo el olor de **Deidara.**_

Tú, tú eres... - dice **Itachi.**

¿Porqué saludo señor **Itachi Cheshire**? - dice **Deidara**.


	20. Crepúsculo

** úsculo**

En la torre de reloj. Aún **Iruka **me esta abrazando para que pare de llorar.

_Lo sabía...es cómo estar cerca de__** Iruka,**__ pero...-pienso yo._

**Iruka...Iruka** eso duele, ¿Me puedes soltar? - le digo.

Ya ¿Dejaste de llorar? - me dice** Iruka.**

Si, gracias a ti, no me dejabas respirar – le dije.

Es que...¡Es que porque empezaste a llorar! Te lo dije ¡No sé que hago para que las mujeres lloren! ¡Es molesto! - dice **Iruka.**

Que...¡Aunque sea molesto no tienes porque tratarme de matarme! ¡Eso es horrible! Eso es mucho... - le digo mientras vuelvo a llorar.

¿Que...vas a volver a llorar? - dice **Iruka** preocupado.

¡No yo no...! Accidentalmente casi me matas – le digo un poco enfadada.

...Eso...No...Como sea no tienes que irte...yo no viviría con alguien indeseable, recuerda eso – dice **Iruka** un poco sonrojado y dando se la vuelta.

Ya veo, eso es grandioso... - le digo.

En el mundo de mi sueño vuelvo a ver a** Gai **el Íncubo enfermizo.

Que hombre tan torpe, ese relojero – dice **Gai.**

Realmente no puedo decir si es frió o agradable, pero eso es lo que lo hace ser él – le digo.

Es un desperdició – dice **Gai.**

¿Desperdició? - pregunto.

Si le gustas, debería de decírtelo, sólo así podría generar buenos resultados – dice **Gai.**

No...eso no puede pasar, **Iruka** es amable conmigo pero no me ama. Y es igual conmigo. Somos cercanos y es normal porque somos amigos. Pero no sólo con **Iruka**, soy amistosa con otros en diferentes territorios y me han agradado. Aunque hay sus excepciones...Bueno me gusta como persona...y como amigo eso creo y tú también me agradas **Gai **– le digo.

... - no dice nada **Gai **pero empieza toser sangre.

¿Estás bien? - le pregunto.

Oh, si, estoy feliz – dice** Gai** mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

Bueno, pero no tosas sangre por eso – le digo.

Sakura, parece que tas has convertido en parte de éste mundo, la gente que has conocido los días de diversión que has pasado con ellos, con una atmósfera agradable. Inclusive si tuvieras que dejar todo eso ¿Regresarías a tu propio mundo? - me dice **Gai.**

Bueno...claro que sí, tengo que...pero hasta que llegue ese momento, disfrutaré mi tiempo en este mundo – le digo.

...Ya veo, eso va contigo – dice** Gai.**

Mientras **Deidara** y **Itachi.**

Eso, es trabajo de la torre del reloj ¿Verdad? ¿Cual es tu verdadero trabajo? ...No es que te esté espiando pero no serás despedido incluso haciendo algo aburrido y sin sentido. Quizás no te guste tu trabajo pero sin importar lo que hagas no podemos librarnos de nuestro rol – dice **Itachi.**

Lo sé, por las reglas, es por eso que esta máscara no tiene sentido, de todas modos nadie puede ver cuando cambio de rol – dice **Deidara.**

¡Que inútil! Yo soy un gato así que estaba interesado en ''El hombre de la capa manchada de sangre'' y quería jugar, pero ya resolví el misterio y así no es divertido. De todos modos siempre puedo pelear contigo cuando quiera, la próxima vez que entre al castillo sé mi ponente por favor – dice **Itachi.**

Si, no será un problema inclusive si no te encuentro, no tiempo para estar jugando en este momento, tengo que regresar a la torre del reloj – dice **Deidara.**

¿La torre del reloj? ¿¡Por qué!? - dice **Itachi.**

He terminado mi trabajo aquí, necesito reportarme de vuelta ahí – dice **Deidara.**

Luciendo...¿Así? No creo que debas de hacerlo, **Sakura** está descansando dice I**tachi**.

...¿**Sakura**? Oh, así que tú también...pero **Sakura **ya sabe que hago esto, no se desmayó cuando me vio pero cuando los iba a matar me dijo ''No mates'' – dice **Deidara.**

Tú...¿Los mataste enfrente de **Sakura**? **Sakura** ve la vida como algo precioso y único. 'Y aún así fuiste un asesino frente a ella! - dice **Itachi.**

Es sólo una opinión de forasteros ¿Cierto? En este país, las reglas no cambian por alguien como **Sakura**, la debes de estimar...todos lo hacen es muy divertido...oh lo sé eso suena divertido... creo que voy a matar a **Sakura**, no existen reglas que me impidan matar forasteros, si eso es lo que haré– dice **Deidara.**

Después de escuchar esto **Itachi **saca su pistola y apunta hacia **Deidara.**

Espera ¡No te dejaré ir...! - dice **Itachi** y se escucha un disparo.


	21. Caballero

**21. Caballero**

Aun** Deidara **y** Itachi** aún están cerca de la torre.** Itachi** esta apuntando a** Deidara.**

¿Hacia donde estás apuntando? Ni siquiera me rozaron, tienes que disparar directo a mi corazón , ¿Acaso ni quieres detenerme? - dice** Deidara.**

**Itachi** baja el arma.

Oh, ¿Que planeas hacer? - dice **Deidara.**

¿Ya te cansaste de ser de el caballero de **Sakura**? - dice** Itachi.**

Creo que serías un buen caballero – dice **Deidara.**

Ya estás tan vació, pero no lo puedes conseguir fácilmente – dice **Itachi**.

Oh ya veo, ya que **Sakura** es una forastera, ella no es vital para el juego, no es alguien haya que proteger – dice **Deidara.**

...Eso o es así...**Sakura** estaría...triste si tú murieras – dice **Itachi.**

¿Si muero? Haha, no es verdad, no es que sean amantes, además hay un montón de sustituciones, por las cuales ella no necesita molestarse – dice **Deidara.**

Eso puede ser verdad pero...**Sakura** estaría triste... Ella dijo que si muero, el reemplazo no sería como ''yo''. Y creo que el mismo para todas las personas que conoce, así que como como conoces a Sakura eso aplica también para ti también – dice** Itachi.**

...Bien, me pregunto que es lo mejor para** Sakura**, esto es como un acertijo. ''**Sakura **puede morir si tú no me matas primero''. ''Y si me matas,**Sakura** saldrá herida''. Ahora ¿Qué es lo que harás? - dice **Deidara.**

...Nunca no voy a matarte ni a permitir que toques a **Sakura** - dice** Itachi** alzando la pistola.

Y** Itachi **empieza a dispar le y **Deidara** saca su espada. Y **Deidara** hace le hace daño a **Itachi.**

Ha, ha, suena como algo que un verdadero caballero diría...pero si sigues apuntando a mis pies, no serás capaz de ganarme como caballero, eres demasiado ingenuo y tanto tú como **Sakur**a son frustrantes, yo te mataré y después mataré a** Sakura**, adiós gatito – dice **Deidara** apunto de matar a** Itachi.**

...Eres un maldito – dice** Itachi** disparando al hombro de** Deidara.**

Después de eso **Itachi **se escapa de **Deidara**.

Maldito...se ha escapado, oh bien, tengo que volver a la torre del reloj – dice** Deidara** mientras guarda su espada y se va.

**Itachi** esta apoyado en un árbol del bosque

Atacó mi corazón sin dudarlo,** Sakura** se molestará si me ve ésta herida..**.Sakura** – dice **Itachi.**

Y donde esta ve a** Deidara** caminado y como siempre **Deidara** va por un camino distinto hacia a la torre de reloj.

_Que acaso...¿No hay nada que pueda hacer...? Va en dirección contraria a la torre del reloj, es cierto ha cambiado de dirección, llegaré a la torre mientras él está perdido, tengo que advertir a__** Sakura**__ – piensa__** Itachi**__ mientras va a la torre del reloj._

En la torre del reloj, estoy en mi cuarto y me despierto de repente por un ruido.

¿**Iruka.**..?- pregunto yo.

_Quizás es un cliente – pienso yo._

Escucho una puerta abriendo y me levanto y abro mi puerta de mi habitación y veo a** Itachi** en suelo y voy corriendo donde esta.

**Itachi, Itachi **– le digo.

**Sakura**... - dice **Itachi **mal herido.

¡Aguanta! ¿¡Que pasó!? Es una herida profunda - le digo.

**Sakura.**..lo siento, te prometí más cuidadoso...debes de estar enojada conmigo – dice **Itachi.**

Idiota, no hay tiempo para eso ahora, llamaré a un doctor, espera aquí yo iré... - le digo,

No, ¡No puedes salir...! Es peligroso, si encuentras al caballero de corazones – dice **Itachi** cogiéndome el brazo y se desmaya.

¡**Itachi**! Caballero de corazones...¿**Deidara**?


	22. Inquietud próxima

**22. Inquietud próxima**

En la mansión del sombrero están los 4 en el baño bañándose. (No penséis mal)

Mira, mira flores – dice **Sai.**

Wow, ¡Son muy lindas! - dice** Kiba.**

Esto hará más difícil la limpieza del baño – dice **Sai.**

Y será más difícil si quedan atrapados en el drenaje – dice **Kiba.**

Nosotros no seremos quien limpie así que ¡A quien le importa! - dice **Sai.**

Si – dice **Kiba.**

**Kakashi** y **Sasuke están** bebiendo alcohol mientras se bañan también , porque tienen una bandeja flotando con la bebida y unos vasitos.

¡Que mocosos tan ruidos! Estoy exhausto del trabajo, por lo menos déjenme disfrutar mi baño en silencio – dice **Kakashi.**

¿Qué pasa contigo liebre borracha? - dice **Kiba.**

Si te desgrada vete de aquí – dice **Sai.**

Ustedes son quien se entromete y destruye mi pequeño pedazo de cielo, yo debería de decir ''vete de aquí'' – dice** Kakashi.**

¡Tú llegaste primero así que tu vete primero – dice** Sai.**

Si, tu pequeño y estúpido celebro de liebre podría derretirse si te quedas mucho tiempo – dice** Kiba.**

¿¡Que dijiste!? - dice** Kakashi** enfadado.

Vamos chicos, ya es bastante malo que hayan cuatro chicos en un baño, refrésquense un poco – dice **Sasuke.**

¡Cierto! ¡Deberían sentirse avergonzaros! - dice **Kakashi** un poco bebido.

...**Kakashi** calmate – dice **Sasuke.**

¡Bueno, no es que nos guste que sea así! - dice **Sai.**

Desearía bañarme con onee-san y no con la estúpida liebre – dice **Kiba.**

Que...¿Te refieres a **Sakura**? Bañarse...¿Con **Sakura**? Que ¿Que están diciendo? Bañarnos juntos, más les vale estar pensando en cosas malas...- dice **Kakashi.**

Calmate, ¿Por que te excitas por eso? - dice **Sai.**

¡Somos solamente unos niños que quieren bañarse con **Sakura**! - dice** Kiba**.

¿No será que tú eres quien piensa cosas malas? - dice **Sai.**

Cierto ¡Eres un pervertido! - dice** Kiba.**

Yo solo...decía...¡No haría nada que no le guste a **Sakura**! Además ella probablemente no se bañaría con nosotros de todas maneras... - dice **Kakashi**.

Eso no lo sé, esa jovencita no es tan pura como crees – dice **Sasuke**.

De que estas hablando... - dice **Kakashi.**

...Digo, que no dudo que se bañe con otros – dice **Sasuke.**

¿De veras? - dice **Kakashi.**

Me refiero a que ha seducido a todos los hombres de este país... - dice** Sasuke.**

... - **Kakashi** no dice nada.

Pero, me pregunto cuando vendrá a jugar de nuevo – dice** Sai.**

Si quiero que juguemos juntos – dice **Kiba.**

No la hemos visto desde la última vez que vino...eso fue cuando **Sakura **salió llorando del cuarto de** Sasuke** – dice **Kakashi.**

¿¡Que hizo el jefe para hacer llorar a **Sakura**!? - dice **Kiba.**

¿¡La habrá echado!? - dice **Sai.**

Oyes** Sasuke,** ¿Es por eso que **Sakura **nos visita? - dice **Kakashi.**

..**.Kakashi**, me saldré primero, he estado dentro mucho tiempo...y si tienes tiempo de andar de curioso, mejor ponte a trabajar, haz tu trabajo pronto y podrás irte – dice** Sasuke** yéndose.

El jefe no anda de buen humor – dice** Sai.**

Si, ¡la liebre idiota lo molesto! - dice** Kiba**.

**Sasuke**... - dice **Kakashi.**

En el jardín de flores de la mansión del sombrero, esta** Sasuke** (vestido) y pronto viene la reina** Ino**.

_Yo los vi, cuando tu y Ino se reunieron secretamente en el jardín de rosas, ¡Siento pena por Ino por tener a semejante amante -_**Sasuke** recuerda lo que yo le dije.

…Amante – dice** Sasuke.**

Ah, que adorable atardecer, mi corazón se siente más a gusto en éste momento, han crecido maravillosamente algunas rosas...se enrojecen con el atardecer...magníficamente ningún jardín puede compararse con éste – dice la reina** Ino.**

Por supuesto, no cortaría ningún rincón de éste jardín y sólo te necesito para estar satisfecho, ya que estas rosas son para ti – dice **Sasuke** pasando la mano en la cara de la reina** Ino.**

Mientras en la torre de reloj, **Itachi** estaba mal herido por la pelea por **Deidara** y fue a la torre del reloj. Yo la he curado a Itachi y mientras el aun esta durmiendo y lo puesto en mi cama.

...por fin, Ok, con esto debe de estar bien por un tiempo – digo yo.

_**Iruka**...se fue antes que me acostara espero que regrese pronto, ¿Es peligroso para mi ver a **Deidara**?...Quizás el que hizo a **Itachi** fue...¿¡**Deidara**!? En este mundo es normal matarse unos a otros pero...¿Por que **Itachi** vino herido así?...¿De que peligro quería advertirme ¿Que significa todo esto?...**Deidara** podría hacerme daño – pienso yo._

Espera...en que estoy pensando...**Deidara **estaba bien hace rato, pero actuaba extraño. Y lo la última vez que lo vi... - digo yo.

Escucho tocar mi puerta.

**Sakura**, ya volví – dice **Iruka **entrando a la habitación.

Oh, cierto ¡**Iruka**! Bienvenido. Estoy contenta...no sabía que hacer – le digo.

¿Hablas del gato que esta ahí dormido? - pregunta** Iruka.**

Si – le respondo.

Había un charco de sangre y pelaje en la sala, así que me imaginé que algo había pasado, pero...parecía una herida muy profunda. Para haberlo herido de esa manera...Debió de haber sido una persona muy fuerte – dice** Iruka.**

_Pero...eso no prueba que haya sido **Deidara** – pienso yo._

De todos modos, quise llamar al médico pero no quise alejarme de él – le digo.

Así no lo podemos ayudar, así que llamaré al médico...No quiero que nadie muera en mi torre – dice **Iruka.**

¡**Iruka**! Ten cuidado, podrías encontrarte con la persona que hirió a** Itachi **– le digo.

...Si, regresaré bien... - dice **Iruka** yéndose de la habitación.

**Deidara** esta llegando a la torre del reloj.


	23. Deseo

**23. Deseo**

**Deidara **llega a la torre y vea **Iruka **bajando de la torre.

**Iruka** ¿Vas a salir? - dice **Deidara.**

Si y tú acabas de terminar... - dice **Iruka.**

Si – dice **Deidara.**

Perdón por hacerte esperar, pero debo conseguir un doctor, hay un gato herido – dice **Iruka.**

¿El gato del parque de diversiones? - pregunta **Deidara.**

Es correcto, **Sakura **lo está cuidando por ahora, regresaré, puedes esperar adentro – dice **Iruka.**

De acuerdo – dice **Deidara.**

**Deidara** entra en la entrada y ve el pelaje de** Itachi** y va a mi habitación y entra.

**Deidara**... - digo yo.

**Sakura **¿Que sucede? Te ves muy asustada – dice** Deidara.**

... - no digo nada.

Así que el gato vino aquí también a pesar de que vine para acá primero...supongo que sé no se perdió – dice **Deidara.**

...**Deidara** ¿Tú le hiciste esto a** Itachi**? - le pregunto

Si, eso es correcto, se volvió loco cuando dije ''Tal vez mataré a **Sakura**'' pero no entendí lo que él quería hacer después de eso, dijo que si él me mataba tú te pondrías enfadar, así, el señor gatito bajó su arma por esa razón, pero bajar su arma por eso...me quede sorprendido y dudé, pero él no es el único que ha cambiado, todos lo que te han conocido han cambiado, **Naruto**, el **sombrerero,** incluso **Iruka.** Todos ellos han cambiado desde que llegaste. Han dicho la misma cosa, pero...pensé que podría cambiar estando contigo pero soy el mismo de siempre y me siento más perdido.** Sakura** ¿Tú crees que yo pueda cambiar? - dice** Deidara**.

**Deidara**...¿Tú quieres cambiar? **Ino** mencionó eso...que había alguien que quería dejar su rol – le digo.

...Yo normalmente traiciono a su majestad trabajando para Iruka. Va en contra de las reglas, así que uso una más cara y una capa para ocultar mi identidad. Pero sigue siendo demasiado obvio que soy yo. Su majestad sabe lo que he estado haciendo. Ella sólo pone la otra mejilla y no me permite renunciar a mi rol – dice **Deidara**.

**Deidara **saca la espada y se convierte en una arma y me apunta hacia mi.

**Sakura,** algo podría cambiar si te mato, el gato y su majestad, tomaré la vida de la forastera que todos aman - dice** Deidara**.

... No eres serio, tú estás solamente perdido...si fueras serio. Me habrías matado en el momento que entraste a la habitación, yo no quiero morir, no me apuntes con un arma si no estás seguro. No deberías sacar cosas que son perjudiciales para los demás – le digo.

...Tal vez piensas eso por que no tienes remplazo, para mí las pistolas y espadas están destinadas a usarse – dice** Deidara.**

Eso se puede decir para nosotros – le digo yo.

No creo poder entenderte... - dice **Deidara.**

Para mi las reglas de este mundo y el modo de de vida son tratados, es algo que nunca podré entender...supongo que los caminos no se cruzarán – le digo.

Si – dice **Deidara.**

...Oye** Deidara** ¿Podemos seguir así? Para mi **Deidara **que pasea y termina perdido, pero tú siempre pareces divertirte ¿No es eso suficiente? - le digo.

Ha, ha así que al final nada cambió, pero tal vez eso es lo correcto , no te trataré de matarte. Yo hablaba en serio no se ocurrirá si te mato, pero soy algo curioso, pero si te mató no podré escuchar tus latidos. Si pudiera escuchar ese sonido otra vez y quedarme así. Así que acampa conmigo otra vez y déjame escuchar tus latidos. En una tienda – dice **Deidara.**

¿¡Porque en una tienda!? - le digo yo.

Mientras en el castillo.

Escribiré una bonita carta para **Sakura-chan. **Tenemos que estar listos pero...¡**Sakura-chan** es primero! Ahora debo entregar eso – dice **Naruto** feliz.


	24. Carta de invitación

**24. Carta de invitación**

**Naruto **esta en el castillo preparando la invitación para dármela personalmente, mientras en la torre del reloj** yo** y **Deidara **estamos hablando después de lo que ha ocurrido de quererme matarme.

Creo que **Iruka **volverá pronto – dije yo.

Parece que están trabajando en el castillo, así que debo volver pronto, solo vine a dejar algunos relojes para **Iruka.**

Esta bien **Deidara**... - le digo a **Deidara.**

¿**Deidara**? **- **pensando **Itachi **se despierta y se levanta.

¿**Itachi**? - pregunte.

Buenos días gatito – le dice **Deidara **a **Itachi.**

Tu... - dice** Itachi** mientras coje unas tijeras y se levanta de la cama.

**Itachi **espera – le digo a **Itachi **preocupada.

Ugh...OW – dice **Itachi **que le duele las heridas y se queda de rodillas en la alfombra.

¡Tienes una terrible herida! ¡No te puedes mover aun! - le digo a **Itachi.**

Pero **Sakura, **el trata de matarte...así que yo... - dice **Itachi **para protegerla de **Deidara.**

...Esta bien...Él no va a matarme. ¿Cierto? - lo digo.

Sep, así que no te preocupes gatito – le dice contento **Deidara.**

Qu...¿Que te pasa? ¿¡Así que mentiste sobre matarla!? - le pregunta **Itachi **a **Deidara.**

Haha, ¡Eso no era una mentira! Era en serio, pero cambie de opinion a tiempo – dice contento **Deidara.**

¿Cambiaste de opinion? - le pregunto **Itachi.**

Si, es correcto, ademas si la mato, no sere capaz de escuchar su corazón y eso seria un desperdicio – le responde **Deidara **a **Itachi.**

Su corazón... - dice **Itachi.**

**D**...¡**Deidara**! - digo yo.

Sus latidos, puedes oirlos muy bien si presionas tu oreja contra su pecho – dice contento **Deidara.**

**Sakura...**¿¡Dejaste que el te tocara!? - me pregunta **Itachi.**

¡No lo hice! - le respondo.

Prometiste que me dejarias tocarlo otra vez – dice **Deidara **divertido.

Yo no dije eso – le digo yo a **Deidara **ahora siendo yo cogiendo las tijeras.

**Itachi **me coje la mano donde tengo las tijeras.

Eso no es justo... - dice **Itachi.**

**Itachi**... - digo yo.

**Itachi **me coge y me tira al suelo a la alfombra...

Ahh, **It...**¿**Itachi**? - pregunto.

**Sakura**...dejame escuchar tu corazón también – lo dice con la cara un poco colorado.

¡! - sin palabras.

Wow, eso fue bastante agresivo – dice **Deidara **sorprendido.

**Deidara**, ¡Es tu culpa que esto esté pasando! ¡Deténlo! - le digo yo enfadada con **Deidara.**

Eso parece divertido dejenme jugar – **Deidara **dice divertido.

Wha...¡No vengas aqui! - le respondo.

Ah...¿No puedo **Sakura**? **- **me pregunta **Deidara.**

¡Por supuessto que no! - le respondo enfadada.

Pero ninguno de los tres sabiamos que **Naruto **venia a la torre de reloj. Y estaba parado delante de mi habitacion cuando escucho mi voz.

La voz de **Sakura**...¡Ella está en esta habitación!, hola **Sakura **vine para entregarte un mensa...je**–** **Naruto **abre la puerta de la habitacion.

Oh – responden **Deidara **y **Itachi **a la vez.

**Naruto ** ve que estoy en el suelo sujecta por **Deidara **y por **Itachi ** y sonrie como enfadado que esta.

¿Que significa esto? - **Naruto **pregunta.

¡**Naruto**! Llegaste en un buen momento - llamo a **Naruto**.

**Naruto **convierte su reloj en una pistola y amenaza a **Deidara **y a **Itachi **para que me suelten.

Dejen de poner sus sucias manos...¡De **Sakura-chan**! - dice **Naruto **disparando.

Haha, cálmate **Naruto, **yo sólo trataba de tocar el pecho de **Sakura** – **Deidara **lo dice tan tranquilamente.

Ya veo, entoces **Deidara **¡Te mereces una ejecución! - dice **Naruto.**

El gatito de allí estaba haciendo lo mismo – **Deidara **lo suelta.

Ya veo, ¡Pero tu vas primero! Me aseguraré que ese inmundo gato sea el siguiente -dice **Naruto **cabreado.

...Chicos...¡Basta! - grito a los 3.

...Entoces...¿Que ibas a entregarme? - le pregunto seria a **Naruto.**

Oh, casi lo olvido, vine para entregarte esto – me dice **Naruto **sacando una carta para mi.

...¿Una carta? - pregunto.

Es una invitación para un baile – me dice **Naruto.**

¿Baile? - pregunto.

Oh, entoces ya casi es el baile – dice **Itachi.**

Si, no se si tenga tiempo suficiente tiempo para estar con **Sakura-chan **en el baile, así que vine a verla – dice **Naruto **super feliz.

¿Huh? - respondo con eso.

Tú no puedes hacer eso, **Naruto, **tenemos que ayudar a arreglar el salón de baile – le explica **Deidara** a** Naruto.**

¡Haré que los demás lo hagan! - le dice **Naruto **rapido.

No puedes hacer eso, si tú holgazaneas, su majestad se enojará y las cosas se complicaran – dice **Deidara.**

Es es un problema pero...pero yo no lo quiero hacer - dice asustado **Naruto.**

**Naruto** se transforma en su forma adorable animalito que dan ganas de abrazarlo durante bastante tiempo. Y se lanza hacia mi para que lo coja y lo abraze.

No me iré – dice **Naruto **decido.

Que feo de tu parte , pero eso te hace más fácil de cargar – dice **Deidara **mientras le coje las orejas a **Naruto **en su forma de animalito.

No lo hagas **Deidara, **¡Lo puedes lastimar!** –** le regaño a **Deidara.**

Hmm...así que a **Sakura **le gusta éste **Naruto. **Pero este **Naruto** es ese** Naruto **también, por supuesto que me iré si tú realmentequieres estar con **Naruto **hasta que el salón de baile esté listo...¿Entoces?**– **dice **Deiara **aún con **Naruto **cogido de las orejas.

Es...esto podría ser un problema...llévalo contigo – digo yo.

Está bien – responde **Deidara.**

**Sakura-chan –** me llama **Naruto.**

Voy a la habitacion donde **Iruka **arregla los relojes y he abierto la carta de la invitacion que me ha traido **Naruto **y viene **Iruka **a la habitacion.

Parece que gato va a estar bien – dice **Iruka.**

¿Fue atendido? - le pregunte.

Si, está durmiendo ahora, él debería estar bien si él capaz de moverse...Me causa problemas innecesarios – dice **Iruka.**

Uh...he...he – me rio.

Así que **Deidara **me dijo que le tenía que volver para ayudar con el baile – me dice **Iruka.**

Si, tengo una invitación de** Naruto, **pero...no sabía que hicieran cosas como bailes, si es en el castillo de corazones es llevado a cabo por **Ino, **¿Cierto? No parece ajustarse a ella, pero... – le digo.

_No debe haber mucha gente que sabe que le gustan las cosas lindas – pienso yo._

Es cierto que no se ajusta a alguien como ella, pero hay una regla que un señor* tiene que realizar un evento de vez en cuando, es un baile esta vez, pero...un evento como ese necesita reunir a la gente. Esa es la regla. Parece que recibiste una invitación, pero...tú no necesitas una invitación para participar – me dice **Iruka.**

¿Entoces eso significa que incluso los enemigos pueden colarse? ¿No es peligro? - le pregunto.

Mientras estén como invitados, no se les permite hacer ningún daño...aunque no se puede decir que es complemente seguro– me responde **Iruka.**

¿Estás invitado también? - le pregunto.

Tengo que participar incluso si no me invitan, esa es la regla, el anfitrión usualmente termina cuidando de los asistentes si estén invitados o no, la reina tendrá que hacer eso – me responde **Iruka.**

Ya veo – le digo.

Tú debes participar si estás interesada – me dice **Iruka.**

No quiero ir si es peligroso – le digo.

Hmm... - responde **Iruka.**

Mientras en el castillo de corazones.

¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¿¡Por que esto se demora tanto en instalarse!? Queremos que este baile sea rápido...ugh, que frustante, ¡Ejecuten a los sirvientes que están trabajando lento! - dice la reina **Ino **enfadada.

Deten...Detente **Ino, **si perdemos gente ahora, más demorará en estar listo** –** le dice el rey **Shikamaru**.

Entoces Rey **Shikamaru** ¡Ve afuera y ayúdalos! - le dice la reina **Ino **al rey **Shikamaru**.

S...Si... - le responde el rey **Shikamaru**.

¿¡Donde están **Uzumaki **y **Deidara **ahora!? - dice la reina **Ino **enfadada.

Mientras tanto **Deidara **y **Naruto **estaban perdidos por culpa de la mala orientacion que tiene **Deidara, **mientras en otro sitio para ser mas exactos en el parque de diversiones.

Amo – le dice el empleado **Shino**.

Habrá un baile en el castillo – le dice empleada **Tenten**.

Oh ya veo, ha pasado tiempo desde el último evento. ¿Quién no participaría en un evento tan divertido como ese? Tengo que invitar a **Itachi, **¡Todos los empleados participaran también! ¡Prepárance! - le dice **Gowland **a sus empleado.

Si, señor – responden a la vez los 2 empleados.

Está bien – responde **Gowland.**

Mientras en la mansión del sombrerero.

Es gratis – dice **Kiba.**

Y es un día de descanso – dice **Sai.**

¡Es increible que tengamos un día libre y comida gratis! - dice **Kiba.**

¡Qué maravilloso baile! - dice **Sai.**

Esos chicos...estoy deseando que llege, pero...si participarás tambíen ¿cierto? - dice **Kakashi.**

Claro, ese castillo tiene una especie de hojas de té muy raras, vale la pensa ir a probarlas – responde **Sasuke.**

Sep, Sep, no puedo perder la oportunidad de ir a comer algunos deliciosos platos de zanahoria. Y...**Sakura **también podría ir – dice **Kakashi.**

...Quién sabe – responde **Sasuke.**

Volvemos a la torre de reloj donde estoymirando la invitación.

_Un baile donde los enemigos pueden participar...¿Él irá? ¿Participará __**Sasuke **__también...? - pienso yo._

Nota: * Señor = _Hace referencia a __**Ino, **__el__** sombrerero **__y__** Mary Gowland.**_


	25. Lección de baile

**25. Lección de baile.**

**Itachi **una vez ''curado'' el y yo nos vamos al parque de diversiones.

**Sakura **¿Qué vestido planeas usar? - me pregunta** Itachi.**

...¿Eh? ¿Vestido? - le pregunto.

Si. ¡Un vestido para el baile! Yo creo que un vestido con colores fríos te conviene más como el que estás usando ahora. Y una cinta para sostener tu pelo hacia atrás – dice** Itachi.**

Espera un minuto. Todavía no sé si quiero ir o no...- le digo.

¡Hey! ¡**Itachi**! ¡**Sakura**! ¡Tengo grandes noticias! ¡Parece que habrá un baile pronto! - dice **Gowland.**

Demasiado tarde viejo lo sabía hace tiempo ya y **Sakura también** ya lo sabe – dice **Itachi**.

¡¿Que!? Te tomó tanto tiempo volver que no lo sabias todavía. ¿Te lastimaste otra vez? Así que te lastimaste bastante mal y te quedaste con **Sakura** por la noche ¿No? - dice Gowland.

Es...es sólo un rasguño, una herida menor – dice** Itachi**.

Sin embargo sorprende mente tu herido se envuelve. Si era tan pequeña ¿Porque no la lamiste? Gato – dice **Gowland**.

¡Callate! A diferencia de ti. ¡Yo soy delicado! - dice **Itachi.**

Eso es bueno, por que si ensucias mi piso con la sangre de tu lesión, me pondría loco – dice **Gowland.**

Espera un segundo** Gowland.** ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo así!? ¿¡Cómo puedes preocuparte más por tu piso que por sus heridas!? ¡No te puedo creer! Incluso si dices eso... - le digo.

Incluso si dices eso...**Itachi** siempre está herido de alguna manera, pero supongo que fue bastante insensible de mi parte decirlo frente a ti. Perdón – dice **Gowland.**

He, he fuiste regañado – dice** Itachi.**

¡Y tú también** Itachi**! ¡Siempre te lastimas! ¡Eres muy descuidando! A pesar de que prometiste no volver a meterte en más problemas al final rompiste tu promesa ¿No? - le digo regañándolo.

Sobre eso...**Sakura**...perdón por interrumpir pero...sólo quiero decirte algo – dice** Itachi.**

¿Que? - me pregunta.

Yo, creo que el que me regañes me excita – me dice **Itachi.**

¿Huh? - digo yo.

Me gritaste como cuando el primer ministro (**Naruto Uzumaki**) fue a la torre del reloj, pero...ahora...eso se siente bien en éste momento... - dic**e Itachi.**

Ah se cómo te sientes – dice **Gowland.**

¿Tu también viejo? ¿En verdad? - dice **Itachi.**

Eso hace que tiemble toda mi espalda, ¿No es así? Solamente no tengo suficiente – dice **Gowland.**

Así que por favor regañanos más** Sakura** – dicen a la vez** Itachi** y **Deidara.**

¿Que demonios les pasa? - les digo.

Detrás de un edificio están los dos gemelos **Sa**i y** Kiba** y lanzan 2 cuchillos a **Gowland.**

1,2 – dicen** Kiba** y** Sai** a la vez y tiran 1 cuchillo los 2 a la vez.

¡**Sakura**! - dice** Itachi** cogiéndome la muñeca para poder ayudarme a escapar.

Los 2 cuchillos se clavan el violín de **Gowland.**

Eso fue peligroso – dice **Gowland.**

¿Que? - digo yo.

¿Hug? Lo bloqueo hermano – dice** Sai.**

Eso está mal hermano – dice** Kiba.**

¿**Kiba** y** Sai**? - digo yo.

Ya, es onee-san – dice **Kiba.**

¿También estabas aquí onee-san? - dice **Sai.**

No vayan. Malditos mocosos, ¿¡Que pasaría si lastiman a **Sakura**!? - dice** Kakashi.**

¡No sabíamos que también estaba ella! - dice **Sai.**

¡Solo somos niños inocentes, no te enojes con nosotros liebre estúpida! - dice **Kiba.**

Sólo mataríamos al propietario para poder un descanso y jugar en el parque – dice **Sai.**

Es doloroso venir aquí y negociar territorio todo el tiempo – dice **Sai.**

Hey...estos cuchillos están cubiertos con veneno. No me mataran todavía... - dice **Gowland.**

Morirás con el más mínimo rasguño.. - dicen **Sai **y **Kiba** a la vez.

Oye **Sakura **¿No nos vas a regañar? - dice **Itachi**.

¿Eh? - digo yo.

Sus regaños los harán sentir muy bien – dice** Itachi.**

Wow, ¿¡De verdad!? - dice** Sai.**

¿¡Se siente bien!? - dice** Kiba**.

Lo que haces... - dice **Kakashi.**

¡**Kakashi**! Haz algo al respecto – le digo.

Yo también quiero saber que se siente – dice** Kakashi** un poco nervioso.

**Sakura**, por favor regañanos – dicen **Kakashi,** **Gowland, Itachi,** **Sai** y** Kiba** a la vez.

Si quieren ser regañados, ¿Porqué no le dicen a** Ino**? Incluso podría pisarlos con sus tacones o los podría mandar a decapitar – les digo yo.

Hmm, no es que queremos ser regañados por la reina...además eso no nos interesa – dice **Gowland.**

Si...Eso es posible, pero prefiero no saberlo, aunque tendremos que verla en el baile – dice **Kakashi.**

Dinos onee-san queremos verte en un vestido rosa en el baile – dice **Sai.**

Buena idea hermano, el rojo sangre seria mejor, pero un traje rosa definitivamente le quedaría bien – dice **Kiba.**

¡Noo! ¡Un vestido azul sería mejor para **Sakura**! - dice **Itachi.**

¡Qué! - dice **Sai.**

Será rosa – dice** Kiba.**

¡Esperen! Aún no decidido si iré o no. No me siento confiada y no he tenido muchas oportunidades para bailar... - les digo.

Los 2 empleados de **Gowland **y los 2 de **Sasuke** me ayudan a bailar.

Hola, me llamo **Karin, **encantada – dice la empleada de **Sasuke.**

Encantada yo soy **Sakura Haruno **encantada, no se si podre bailar – le digo.

¿Bailar? - dice** Karin.**

Si es por bailar, podemos enseñarte – dice **Chouji.**

Unétenos si quieres – dice el empleado **Shino.**

Déjalo en nuestras manos – dice la empleada **Tenten.**

¿Ustedes también irán? - les pregunto.

Si, todos de todas partes pueden olvidar sus deberes para asistir a la noche de baile – dice la empleada **Tenten **en nombre de todos.

Ahora** Sakura,** ven y practica con nosotros – dicen los 4 a la vez.

Ahora estoy bailando con **Chouji **y de verdad que es buen bailarín.

Uno, dos, uno, dos. Si justo así, lo haces muy bien – dice **Chouji.**

**Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso...**

¡Oh! **Sakura** baila muy bien – dice** Kakashi.**

**Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso...**

Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos – sigue** Chouji.**

_Estoy puede ser divertido – pienso yo._

Uno, dos, uno, dos – sigue diciendo** Chouji.**

Y sin darme cuenta le piso el pie a **Chouji.**

Ow – dice **Chouji.**

¡Lo siento mucho! ¿¡Te lastime!? - le digo.

No, no. Estoy bien – me dice **Chouji.**

Al parecer estás fuera de práctica, pero tienes buenos pasos, por lo que estará buen en el baile – dice **Gowland.**

¿Estás seguro...? - le digo.

Yo creo que estará bien si usted se permite cometer errores, mientras puedas castigar a nuestro jefe pisándolo, con más práctica no será un problema – me dice **Chouji.**

_**Sasuke **– pienso yo._

¿**Sasuke** también irá al baile...? - le pregunto.

Si, por supuesto. Es una regla que todos los titulares de rol tienen que asistir - dice **Chouji.**

**Sasuke** tiene en la mira en un raro té del castillo, así que definitivamente irá, bailas muy bien **Sakura**. Así que también irás ¿Si? - dice **Kakashi.**

... - no digo nada.

En cuanto a mi...en el castillo hay los mejores postres de zanahorias... - dice **Kakashi.**

No voy a ir – le digo.

¿Eh? - dice **Kakashi.**

Si, **Sasuke** irá yo no iré, incluso si no lo piso, él seguirá siendo sarcástico, sin embargo...eso no...Ahora ya lo he decidido... - le digo.

Yo me voy del parque de diversiones y los demás se quedan allí.

¿Paso algo entre **Sakura** y** Sasuke**? Se veía enojada - pregunta **Itachi.**

... - sin palabras de** Kakashi.**


	26. Rebelión de la cortina

**26. Rebelión de la cortina**

Después de hablar con** Kakashi **y con los otros cosas sobre lo del baile en el parque diversiones. Esto dormida encima de la mesa en la torre del reloj y sueño que estoy en el baile, estoy bailando y aparecen gente que conozco de este mundo.

_Wow, realmente he mejorado – pienso yo mientras bailo._

Lo haces muy bien – dice la empleada **Tenten**.

Y pensar que practicamos tan poco – dice **Chouji.**

_Esto es gracioso...ahora puedo bailar, estoy realmente contenta de haber venido – pienso yo mientras he pisado a mi acompañante._

Oh ¡No! Lo siento - le digo.

No te disculpes, algunos hombres pagan por tener a jóvenes damas para ellos – dice **Sasuke.**

_¡**Sasuke**! - pienso yo._

Y me despierto rápido claro que estoy en la torre del reloj en el cuarto de **Iruka**.

...¿Estas bien? Te ves algo pálida – dice** Iruka.**

Oh, estoy bien, solamente no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente – le digo.

¿Tengo que empezar a preocuparme? Si te sientas cansada deberías descansar. Te he dicho docenas de veces que no tienes que presionarte ayudándome - dice **Iruka.**

_Fue un sueño...debí de quedarme. Jeez. Ahora hasta en mis sueños **Sasuke** me molesta, parece una advertencia Quizás no debería de ir al baile después de todo probablemente esto sería problemático– pienso yo._

De repente viene **Deidara** con un traje blanco camisa negra y corbata blanca.

**Sakura, Iruka **¿Están listos?...Esperen ¿Aún no se han cambiado? El baile empezará pronto. Apúrate y vístete – dice **Deidara.**

¿Que estás usando? - le pregunto.

Un traje ¿Que mas? No es realmente mi estilo, pero no puedo ir con ropa del trabajo – dice **Deidara**.

De hecho te ves...muy apuesto es sólo que... - le digo.

Si, sin su facha de caballero no hay nada que enmascare su naturaleza voluble – dice **Iruka.**

Es más raro de lo que pensé, ese traje blanco hace que se vea como un mujeriego o algo así – le digo.

¡Ha, ha! Eso es realmente malo, como sea hablaba en serio cuando les dije que tenían que cambiarse – dice** Deidara.**

Desprecio a las muchedumbres, desearía que hubiera un huracán y lo cancelara por mi – dice **Iruka** con ganas de no ir.

Que mal, afuera se ve hermoso – le digo.

¡Ha, ha! Ustedes son raros. Y tú quieres que un huracán te lleve** Iruka**, **Sakura**...Tu también vienes ¿Verdad? Se que tienes una invitación – dice** Deidara.**

Yo...eso es...no tengo un vestido. Si ¡Es eso! - le digo.

¿Un vestido? - pregunta **Iruka.**

Si, así que no tengo nada para ponerme, así que ustedes dos que os diviertaís – le respondo.

¿Por que no lo dijiste más temprano? Parate de ahí – dice **Iruka **dejando los relojes en la mesa.

Vamos **Sakura** – dice **Deidara.**

**Iruka **dando una palmada me ha puesto por arte de magia un vestido guapísimo, un abrigo con manga corta azul ,''el escote blanco'', un pequeño collar y la falda azul. Y el pelo suelto sin el lazo de arriba y zapatos con un poco de tacón.

¿Que está pasando? - digo yo.

Listo ahora puedes ir – dice **Iruka** poniéndose guantes blancos.

Um, gracias, pero... - digo yo.

Te queda muy bien **Sakura **– dice **Deidara.**

Me acerco a** Iruka** para decirle una cosa.

No te lo había dicho por **Deidara,** pero realmente no quiero ir, ¡Ayúdame a salir de eso! - le digo.

Yo tampoco quiero ir. Así que te hundirás conmigo – me dice **Iruka **con depresión.

¡Hey! - digo yo.

Cool, ahora ¡Estás vestida para matar! Así que vayamos a matar al baile - dice **Deidara.**

En el bosque para ir al baile del castillo. Y por hacer caso a **Deidara** acabamos perdimos.

**Deidara **¿Donde estamos exactamente? - le pregunto,

Quien sabe – dice **Deidara.**

Quizás dejarlo que nos guiara no fue una gran idea, se está haciendo más tarde – dice **Iruka.**

¡Agh! Mis pues me duelen – le digo.

Creo que él nos perderá lo suficiente como para perdernos el baile entero...pero no podemos andar con zapatos formales por siempre – dice** Iruka.**

¡Chicos creo que vi una señal! - dice **Deidara.**

Entre** Iruka **y yo cogimos a** Deidara** para que nos pierda más.

¿Hum? - dice **Deidara**.

_Llevaré a **Deidara** y me iré cuando nadie esté viendo – pienso yo._

No me empujes. ¡Estoy seguro que el castillo esta por allá! - dice **Deidara.**

Solo callate **Deidara **– dice** Iruka.**

¡No es justo! - dice **Deidara**.

Ya hemos llegado los tres al castillo y hemos entrado en palacio.

Whoa, en realidad lo hicieron, ustedes saben de estas cosas, yo no esperaba llegar tres períodos de tiempo, por lo menos – dice **Deidara.**

Mis pies tiene suficientes ampollas para solo viaje gracias – le digo.

**TOOT, TOOT, TOOTLE TO-TOOT **(Empiezan a tocar)

¿Por que so las fanfarrios? Las trompetas suenan fuerte – digo yo.

Parece que el baile ha empezado – **dice Iruka.**

¿Que? ¿¡Ahora!? - digo yo.

_¡Pero quería escaparme antes de que empezara! - pienso yo._

Voy corriendo hacia la puerta, mientras que los soldados del castillo cierran la puerta y yo voy hacia ellos y ellos se dan cuenta.

Necesito algo de aire, ¿Pueden abrir la puertas por mi? - les digo.

Lo lamento señorita, pero no podemos arriesgarnos y su majestad está a punto de hablar – dice el **soldado de la carta nº 3**.

Rayos – digo yo.

Yo desde la puerto escucho a** Naruto **y veo a la** Ino **y al rey **Shikamaru.**

Todo mundo silencio por favor – dic**e Naruto** serio.

Hey parece que finalmente **Naruto **está haciendo su trabajo – dice **Deidara **a **Iruka.**

Su majestad tiene algunas palabras para ustedes...presten atención a su discurso para que empieza el baile – dice **Naruto **aún serio.

Y empieza el discurso de** Ino.**

Veo que hay muchos invitados que han reunido en el castillo el día de hoy y también veo...a ciertas personas que no fueron invitados, pero está es una noche de celebración. Así que olvidemos las diferencias temporalmente – dice la reina **Ino.**

Se apagan las luces y con una orden de **Ino** se encienden luces maravillosas.

Aunque prefiero el atardecer, admitimos que la noche es mejor para nuestro baile, luces, ya que la vida es frágil y puede terminar en cualquier momento...por favor, disfruten ésta noche con toda su alegría por vivir, eso es todo – dice la reino Ino.

¿**Ino**? Eso fue corto...y muy revuelto – dice el rey** Shikamaru.**

Breve, feroz, ¡Incomprensible!. Como ella – dice **Naruto**.

Mientras yo estoy cerca de la puerta miro a** Ino** admirada.

**Sakura**, ¡Veniste! Realmente pensé que no lo harías – dice **Itachi.**

**Itachi.**...**Gowland **– digo yo.

¿Hay algo malo dulce guisante? Te ves roja. ¿Hay mucha gente para ti? - dice **Gowland.**

No, es solo que...**Ino** ella es como salida de cuentos de un cuento de hadas – digo yo.

¿Que...? - dicen a la vez Itachi como **Gowland.**

Uh...un villano tal vez. ¿Es eso un cumplido? - dice** Itachi.**

Si. ¡Ella es encantadora! Como ese pequeño discurso – les digo.

Espera, eso significa...¿Te gustan las chicas? ¿Digo las mujeres? - dice asombrado **Gowland.**

No se ven muy excitados ni decepcionados, pero no lo digo romanticamente, la admiro y me impresiona como mujer – les digo.

Hug, realmente no lo entiendo pero... - dice **Itachi.**

**Itachi **utiliza y traje para la gente no lo sepa y me coje de la mano.

Deberías de mirarte en el espejo, estás muy ''Encantadora'' y ese vestido es realmente bonito, ¿Tú lo elegiste? - dice** Itachi.**

Uh, de hecho...Iruka me lo dio – le digo.

¡**Iruka**! Entonces tiene un gusto decente para las jóvenes después de todo – dice **Gowland.**

Me giro para ver a **Deidara** que esta bebiendo mientras que **Iruka **aún no se ha escapado. Uno de los soldados que estaban de la puerta se acerca.

Discúlpeme, quería aire fresco ¿Verdad? Ahora ya podemos abrir las puertas. ¿Quiere ir afuera? - me dice el soldado.

No irás a casa todavía **Sakura **– dice** Itachi.**

_Argh...Sigo olvidando que esto es un sueño, así que eso significa que puedo experimentar todo ¿No? Por que no tengo nada que temer – pienso yo._

No, he decidido quedarme – les digo.

¡De acuerdo! Entonces deberíamos de bailar – dice** Itachi.**

Seguro – le digo.

Y en ese instando empece a bailar con** Itachi.**

_Me preocupo mucho, ni siquiera he visto a __**Sasuke**__. Necesito dejar de permitirle que llegue a mi – pienso yo mientras bailo con Itachi._

En ese instante se abre la puerta donde esta el soldado de la carta nº 3.

¡Boooo! ¡Boooo! - dice **Kiba.**

**Itachi**, apestas ¡Booo! - dice **Sai.**

Me giro y veo **a Sai** y a** Kiba** que vienen hacia nosotros.

¡Pero también queremos bailar ¡Compártela **Itachi**! - dice** Kiba.**

¡Sí! - dice **Sai.**

Deberías de olvidarte de** Itachi **y bailar con nosotros, linda Onee-san – dice** Kiba.**

Sé realista, no me la pueden robar porque han llegado tarde – dice** Itachi.**

¡Nosotros no quisimos llegar tarde! - dic**e Sai.**

El jefe no quería salir del estúpido cuarto de té – dice** Kiba.**

Ahora entran **Kakashi** con un traje igual que **Deidara **menos la corbata que de **Kakashi** es de gris mientras que** Deidara** es blanca y también aparece** Sasuke.**

¡Ven** Sasuke**! ¡Nos vamos a perder todo el evento! - dice **Kakashi** entrando.

No veo por que te importa, la fiesta de la reina no es nada comparado con sus montañas de té negro – dice **Sasuke.**

**Sasuke** me ve y me dice.

Bien, mucho tiempo sin vernos señorita – dice** Sasuke.**


	27. Rondo

**27. Rondo**

**Sasuke **entra en la sala y como no siempre diciendo cosas que no debería decir.

¿Y qué es lo que has estado haciendo últimamente? Algo que haría sonrojar a un hombre, estoy seguro – dice** Sasuke.**

... - no digo nada.

**Sakura..**.Oh yeah tengo noticias para ti sombrero. Hay una tabla entera dedicada al té, apuesto que a ti te gusta no. Bien ¿Viejo? Tu le tienes que mostrar el camino – dice **Itachi.**

¿Qué? Prefiero morir antes de...A la derecha. Bien voy a darle al bebé la botella... - dice **Gowland **mirándome a mi por un codazo de **Itachi.**

Bien** Sasuke**, ¿No dijiste que querías más? - dice **Kakashi.**

Supongo... - dice** Sasuke**.

**Gowland** le enseña donde esta la mesa dedicada de té a** Sasuke **y a** Kakashi**. Mientras nos quedamos yo y** Itachi.**

**Itachi.**..perdón...no quería meterte en esto – le digo.

No pasa nada** Sakura,** solo quiero seguir bailando y que no se entrometan, vamos la canción sigue en marcha – dice** Itachi cogiéndome** la mano.

Y empezamos de nuevo a bailar.

¿Ya te dije cuanto me gusta tu sonrisa no? ¿Así que me podrías mostrar una? - dice** Itachi.**

Y yo le sonrió **a Itachi **y de repente aparecen **Sai** y **Kiba**. Paramos de bailar **Itachi** y** yo** por los niños.

¡Onee-channn! - dicen **Kiba** y** Sai **a la vez.

Todavía estamos acá – dice **Sai.**

Todavía queremos bailar – dice **Kiba.**

¿Nos puedes dar un descanso? Hay que seguir a su jefe – dice **Itachi.**

Ya bailaste con **Itachi,** onee-cha – dice** Kiba.**

Ahora es nuestro turno – dice** Sai.**

¡Hey! Para que tengan en cuenta solo dimos tres pasos - dice **Itachi.**

Un problema. Tal vez lo podemos resolver con un grupo de baile – dice la empleada **Tenten.**

Buena idea – dice el empleado **Shino.**

¿Qué tipo de baile de grupo? - pregunta** Itachi.**

De este tipo – dice la empleada **Tenten.**

Todos podemos formar un circulo de baile – dice el empleado **Shino.**

Es una buena idea...pero vamos a ocupar mucho espacio... - digo yo.

No te preocupes. La pista es demasiado grande – dice **Chouji.**

Si hay mucho espacio aquí – dice la sirvienta del castillo.

Vamos a divertirnos – dice el soldado del castillo.

¡Bien! Entonces... - digo yo.

Podemos formar parte de este círculo de baile – dicen **Chouji,** **Karin**,la sirvienta del castillo y el soldado a la vez.

Estamos todos en la ronda todos menos** Itachi.**

Estando todos en ronda se parece más a un día de campo que de baile – digo yo.

No importa cual sea, mientas te diviertas todo está bien. ¡Hey! Me dejaron fuera de la ronda – dice** Itachi.**

Ni sueñes estar al lado de onee-chan, cara de gato – dice **Sai.**

Ahora después de bailar voy a donde están **Deidara **y **Iruka**.

Hola de vuelta **Sakura.** ¿Terminaste de bailar? - dice **Deidara.**

Viene a tomar un descanso y a beber algo. ¿Tienes una bebida? - le digo.

Claro, ¿Está bien una? - dice **Deidara.**

Por supuesto. Gracias – le respondo mientras le cojo la copa.

¿Fuiste parte del grupo de ese baile? - me pregunta** Iruka**.

Hicimos un baile en círculo, ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? - le digo.

Ni muerto – me dice** Iruka**.

Pero es divertido** Iruka** – le digo.

No para mi y me siento especialmente enfermo – me dice** Iruka**.

Ahora que lo dices, te ves un poco pálido. Espera esto tiene alcohol – le digo mientras huelo la copa.

Si, hasta el fondo – dice** Deidara.**

Ten cuidado, **Deidara** tiene intenciones de arrastrar o otros en sus caprichoso comportamiento – me dice **Iruka.**

**Iruka**, suena si tuvieras experiencia de esto – le digo.

La experiencia de beber exceso accidental si – me dice Iruka.

Esa son las partes que tiene a favor** Iruka** – dice **Deidara.**

Deja de hablar tu eres un capricho de la naturaleza – dice** Iruka.**

¿Capricho? Eso no es algo muy bonito que digamos – dice** Deidara.**

Estuviste bebiendo alcohol desde que atravesaste estas puertas y ni estas borracho. Seguramente te debes estar ahogando por no haber vomitado hasta ahora – dice I**ruka.**

Debe ser por el alcohol... - digo yo.

Eso no es cierto, yo no estaba borracho antes antes. Hace tiempo que no tomaba es por eso que me emborraché rápido. Pero como seguí, me serene un poco – dice **Deidara.**

Eso no tiene ningún sentido... - le digo.

Oh – dice **Deidara** bebiendo.

¿Puedo cambiar esto por agua? Realmente no quiero emborracharme accidentalmente – le digo.

Pero el alcohol es la vida **Sakura** – me dice **Deidara.**

Y de repente viene **Ino.**

Es por esto que me repugnan los hombres, además de su poca educación y comportamiento, tratan de obligar sus formas desviados a otros, que desubicado – dice la reina **Ino.**

¡**Ino**! - le digo.

Permítete **Sakura,** traje esto para ti – dice la reina **Ino** dándome un vaso de agua a sabor a flores.

Oh, gracias, este agua sabe a flores – le digo y bebo.

Es porque es agua de rosas, el jarabe fue extraído de las rosas del jardín. ¿No huele celestial? - me dice la reina** Ino.**

Si, es adorable – le digo.

¿Por qué quieres beber perfume...? - dice **Deidara.**

Lo que pasa es que es mucho para ti, lamento el hecho de que estas en la nómina – le dice la reina **Ino** a **Deidara.**

Mientras tanto la reina quiere bailar conmigo y yo acepto.

**Sakura**, deja a este patán descortés y baila conmigo – dice la reino** Ino.**

¿Pero tu eres la reina, no hay gente mas importante con quieras bailar? Y aparte las dos somos mujeres – le digo.

¿Y qué? Estoy siendo rechazada...- dice la reina **Ino.**

No, no su majestad – le respondo.

Excelente, me has complacido – dice la reina** Ino.**

Ahora **Ino** y **Yo** empezamos a bailar.

_Ella baila muy bien, realmente no puedo bailar como ella y su perfume huele a rosas también es igual que la realeza de un cuento de hadas – pienso yo._

De repente **Ino** para de bailar y me dice de parar y luego vamos al sofá para sentarnos.

**Sakura,** descansemos un poco – dice la reina** Ino.**

¿Ahora? Lo siento no soy muy buena – le digo.

Ven por favor, siéntate en el sofá – dice la reina **Ino.**

Me siento en el sofá y al cabo de 5 minutos se sienta al lado mio.

Si quieres puedes quitarte los zapatos, se que tus pies están doloridos ¿No era obvio? Esos tacones son demasiados altos, me di cuenta cuando bailabas conmigo – dice la reina **Ino**.

Supongo que se me notaba en la cara...pero no me duelen demasiado, pero no importa me gusta bailar contigo – le digo.

Te comprendo yo los tengo que usar todo el tiempo por ser reina, a veces no se siente el dolor pero te deja ampollas, los hombres son tan ignorantes que recién lo perciben lo usando derramós lágrimas, los hombres no son para nada confiables, eso por eso que ni me caen bien. Te aconsejo que no pierdas la cabeza por un hombre, el rasgo más importante que hay que buscar es la fuerza dentro de uno – dice la reina** Ino.**

_Ella...ella es cool, ella es tan buena e independiente, ¿Podré ser algún día como **Ino**? - pienso yo._

Y de repente **Sasuke **interrumpe nuestra conversación, el motivo que estaba al lado de la mesa donde está el té.

¿Usted piensa que ella se preocupa por otra cosa que no sea el amor de los hombres? Y definitivamente no tiene los nervios de nuestra reina – dice **Sasuke.**

_¡**Sasuke**! ¿Desde cuando está aquí? - pienso yo._

No voy a tolerar lo que dices – dice la reina **Ino.**

No era mi intención de hacerlo, no podía evitarlo si estaba tomando mi té aquí, ustedes dos fueron lo suficientes fuertes como para romper mi pensamiento y no puedo dejar de comentar, sobre ustedes pequeñas mujercitas, en nombre de este hombre tengo que hacer las cosas a mi manera – dice** Sasuke.**

Fácil, **Sasuke**, conocé tu lugar hombre insolente – dice la reina** Ino.**

Acabo de pensar que esta decoración no era necesario, usted tiene la mente de un ratón – dice **Sasuke.**

Si esta noche no fuera pacífica haría rodar tu cabeza por esto – dice la reina** Ino** enfadada.

Ino, por favor cálmate – le digo.

_No lo entiendo...¿De verdad tiene una mala relación? Pero si ese es el caso...¿Qué estaban haciendo en el jardín de rosas? Naruto trató de convencerme de que estaba viendo cosas...Pero creo que lo vi no fue una alucinación, pero esto tampoco tiene sentido. No puedo detener en eso ahora, tengo que calmarme antes de que se maten unos a otros – pienso yo._

Me levanto y me voy con **Kakashi**, mientras** Sasuke **y** Ino están** ''Peleando'' **Sasuke** se da cuenta que me ido con **Kakashi.**

¿Te puedes calmar? - dice **Sasuke.**

Puedo intentarlo – dice la reina **Ino.**

¿Ves te lo dije? Esa señorita necesita estar todo el tiempo con un hombre – dice **Sasuke.**

¿Qué? - digo yo.

La cosa sucedió cuando la conoció, ella me evitó escondiéndose atrás de su ejercito de títeres de amor, todos caen a sus pies a su favor, usted afirma que domina todos los hombres, así es como deberían ser las cosas, tu estás insinuando que ella es como usted, pero te equivocas. Ella usa su nombre de ''forastera'' para manipular a los demás con su atractivo, ella los controla a través de burlas – dice **Sasuke.**

Ja, Ja, Ja, tonto ignorante ¿Con qué propósito le servirá a **Sakura**? Ella no es como nosotros. No es como tu, me parece que solo estás celoso, **Sakura** te evita porque te odia, son la excepción de su bondad. Tu envidia patética se parece a la de un niño provocando el objeto de su afecto,este comportamiento es pintoresco de usted – dice la reina de **Ino.**

¿Envidia? Usted esta loca. Aunque no me sorprende, es la acusación típica de una narcista – dice **Sasuke.**

¿Qué dijiste? - dice la reina** Ino.**

**Kakashi **se acerca a** Sasuke** y le pone la mano en el hombro.

Enserio** Sasuke** marcha atrás, este es su territorio...Si empezamos una pelea, estamos perjudicados – dice **Kakashi.**

**Sasuke** retira la mano de** Kakashi **de su hombro y se va yendo.

¿A donde vas? - le pregunta **Kakashi** a** Sasuke.**

Usted tiene habitaciones disponibles de invitados ¿No? - dice **Sasuke.**

Maldición – dice la reina **Ino.**

Entonces reclamo una, esta reunión es patética me aburren, prefiero dormir – dice **Sasuke.**

**Sasuke **ya se ha ido y ahora viene el rey **Shikamaru**.

Que tonto, él es el enemigo de la mujer – dice la reina** Ino.**

Oh, te estaba buscando** Ino** – dice el rey **Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru** ¿Que necesitas? - dice la reina** Ino**.

Tienes clientes esperándola para saludarla, **Uzumaki **los saludo en su ausencia pero amenazo en causar un alboroto si no se alivia – dice el rey **Shikamaru.**

Ese conejo inútil, bien vamos a volver, **Sakura **por favor ignora lo que** Sasuke** dijo y disfruta de esta noche – me dice la reina** Ino.**

**Ino** se va y nos quedamos **Kakashi **y yo.

**Sakura..**.perdón...ya sabes acerca de lo que dijo **Sasuke**, no se bien la razón de porque lo hizo – me dice **Kakashi.**

No es la primera vez **Kakashi**. Él prácticamente me acusó...si él no me quiere o cree que soy una abusadora no me importa, pero por qué no puede decirme cual es su problema de una vez. Estoy arta de ser tratada como basura – digo enfadada.

Espera **Sakura **– me dice **Kakashi.**

No estoy huyendo, solo quiero resolver esto de una buena vez – le digo.

Me voy de la fiesta, estoy en el pasillo para encontrar a** Sasuke** en una de las habitaciones y de repente veo a **Naruto** muy raro.

¿_Esta en una habitación no? Lo voy a encontrar – pienso yo._

**Sakura-chan **espera un momento – me dice **Naruto.**

¿**Naruto**? - pregunto mientras me giro hacia el.

**Sakura-chan**...¿A donde vas? - me pregunta **Naruto.**

Estoy buscando a **Sasuke** – le respondo.

**Sasuke**... - dice** Naruto**.

_¿Qué está pasando? **Naruto** luce extraño – pienso yo._

¿Estás buscando a S**asuke Uchiha**? - dice **Naruto.**


	28. Vals del conejo

**28. Vals del conejo**

Caminando en los pasillos para ir a buscar a **Sasuke **para arreglar las cosas me encuentro **Naruto.**

_Es extraño, la mayor parte del tiempo...__**Naruto**__ literalmente salta sobre mi o se hace el inocente, lo que sea para conmoverme – pienso yo._

**Sakura-chan,** quise que vinieras a este mundo, pensé que estaría satisfecho mientras estuvieras aquí sea o no a mi lado,eso creí...y así es como debería ser el amor. Pero ahora estoy en un conflicto...ayúdame por favor – me dice **Naruto.**

¿Hug? - digo yo.

**Sakura-chan**...te amo. Y como te amo quiero que seas feliz. Tu felicidad es todo lo que necesito, con ese único deseo, te traje a ese lugar. Y aún así...yo...no puedo soportar verte con alguien más. No puedo, debería poder protegerte...pero no puedo con el dolor. ¿Qué debería hacer? Nunca antes he estado enamorado comprendo estos sentimientos – me dice **Naruto**.

**Naruto**... - le digo yo.

¿Por qué debe ser así? ¿Por qué no puedes escogerme? ¿Y por qué prefiero tu amor a tu felicidad? ¡Sólo puedo aceptar el final en cual somo más que amigos! - me dice **Naruto.**

¿Escogerte? **Naruto**...no estoy eligiendo a nadie. No planeo enamorarme – le digo.

Pero...¿¡Por qué persigues a **Sasuke Uchiha**!? ¡Déjalo! ¡Vuelve conmigo! - me dice **Naruto.**

Todavía no puedo irme. Necesito hablar con él y debe ser ahora – le digo.

¿¡Porqué!? ¿¡Lo amas tanto que debes verlo en este preciso momento!? - me dice **Naruto.**

¿Bromeas? ¡No lo amo! ¡Mis sentimientos hacia él son casi de odio! - le digo.

Entonces...si...¡Sí, sí! Sólo debes recordar, si recuerdas dejarás de pensar en ese hombre - dice **Naruto.**

¿Recordar? - le pregunto.

Si, ya verás, recuerda sobre tú y yo – dice **Naruto** acercándose a mí.

_¿**Naruto** y...yo? - pienso yo._

**Naruto** se acerca a mí y me abraza y me hace recordar.

Recuerda por favor soy tu tesoro – me dice **Naruto.**

Y me hace recordar las tardes con mi querida hermana **Hinata.**

_¿He visto...antes a __**Naruto**__? ¿Antes de venir a este mundo? Los domingos por la tarde que tanto amaba, el tiempo que pasaba con mi hermana mayor __**Hinata**__. Y __**Naruto **__era... - pienso yo._

Al recordar me duele la cabeza y **Naruto** se asusta.

¡...! ¿**Sakura-chan**? - me dice **Naruto.**

¡Mi...mi cabeza...duele! - digo yo con dolor de cabeza.

Perdóname** Sakura-chan**, es mi culpa por hacerte recordar. ¡Soy un tonto! - me dice **Naruto**.

No te preocupes por favor. ¡Es bueno olvidar! - le digo.

Y en otro sitio esta **Gai **en su mundo.

Así es. Te lo advertí** Naruto Uzumaki**, no puedes dejar que recuerde, debes hacerla que olvide – dice** Gai **observando todo.

De vuelta conmigo y **Naruto.**

¡Lo siento **Sakura-chan**! ¡Perdona por hacerte sufrir! - dice **Naruto **mientras me abraza.

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Se supone que hay algo que no debo recordar? Si, por ahora, entonces supongo ¿Puedo olvidar un poco más? - pienso yo._

De repente aparece **Sasuke.**

Sigues probándome lo y en medio de un corredor público, que vulgar – me dice **Sasuke.**

¿**Sasuke**? - le digo.

Impresionante señorita – dice **Sasuke.**

¡Oye! Deja de acusarme por... - le digo.

Déjalo no me importa lo que hagas. Sólo buscaba un cuarto quizás ustedes dos deberían hacer lo mismo – dice **Sasuke.**

Por aquí señor – dice una sirvienta del castillo a **Sasuke.**

_¡No! ¡No permitiré que se quede así! - pienso yo._

**Sasuke **se va y yo me levanto y me suelto del abrazo de **Naruto.**

Tengo que irme **Naruto **– le digo.

Pero...¡**Sakura-chan**! ¿¡No odias a ese hombre!? ¡Déjalo! - me dice **Naruto.**

¡Lo odio! Es horrible conmigo. Y sabe que me molesta. Pero aún así iré. Cuando tengo un problema no me siento bien hasta enfrentarlo – le digo a Naruto y me voy corriendo.

¡Espera! - me dice **Naruto.**

Yo me ido y **Naruto** se ha quedado solo.

Aún después de mirarla...justo como temí. **Sakura-chan **está enamorada de él – dice **Naruto.**


	29. Serenata

**29. Serenata**

Voy corriendo por el pasillo para poder arreglar las cosas con **Sasuke.**

_Entiendo lo que quiere **Naruto** quiere decir. Es muchísimo más fácil ignorar a alguien que odias. No debería importarme lo que Sasuke piense especialmente si es falsa. Y realmente no me importa. Pero no me sentiré bien hasta que arregle el asunto, no huiré sólo porque es más sencillo – pienso yo._

Llego por que veo a la sirvienta fuera en la puerta.

¿Este es el cuarto de **Sasuke**? - le pregunto a la sirvienta.

Es, sí – me responde la sirvienta.

Y después de hablar con ella entro en la habitación. Y **Sasuke **se gira a verme.

**Sasuke **tenemos que hablar – le digo.

Que sorpresa. No pensé que tomaras un descanso mientras dabas placer al primer ministro – me dice **Sasuke.**

Cállate, no estoy ni remotamente relacionada con él. **Ino** tenía razón quieres resaltar. Escúchame. No estoy ''Coqueteando'' o ''manipulando'' a nadie. Y no sé qué obtendrás diciéndome esas cosas – le digo.

...Bueno – me dice **Sasuke**.

Sea cual sea tu problema, no me involucres. Sólo porque no te agrado no significa que me trates como basura – le digo.

Las discusiones maleducadas no son agradables, si vienes a arreglar las cosas conmigo podrías ser un poco más dulce – dice** Sasuke.**

¡Lo haces de nuevo! ¿¡Qué diablos sucede contigo!? ¡No eres la mitad de lo que él es! - digo yo.

¿Él? Ah si...el imbécil de mierda que rompió tu pequeño corazón – dice **Sasuke.**

No hables así de él, es un buen hombre, no involucra a los demás en sus problemas como tú lo haces, tienes su rostro pero ese corazón negro es únicamente tuyo – le digo.

**Sasuke **convierte su bastón a una pistola y me apunta.

¿Una pistola? - digo yo.

Si es tan diferente deja de compararme con él – me dice **Sasuke.**

Vaya. ¿Te ofendí **Sasuke**? ¿Le apuntas con una pistola...a cualquiera que hiere tus sentimientos? - le digo.

Nunca te callas ¿Verdad? Te lo advierto chiquilla. Ser forastera te ha protegido hasta ahora...pero yo no soy un caballero como los chicos con los que juegas – me dice **Sasuke.**

Por favor ¿''Caballero''? Este mundo es un museo de peligros. He estado en muchos peligros. Y si ya lo olvidaste ¡Me estrangulaste en tu dormitorio! Y aunque muera en este mundo...simplemente me despertaré de mi sueño. No me asustas – le digo.

...He decidido que odio a los forasteros. Debería haberte matado hace mucho – me dice **Sasuke.**

¿A quién le importa si soy forastera? Eres un terco. No sé cuál es tu problema , a menos que no puedas matarme porque soy forastera.– le digo.

**RAT-TA-TA-TA RAT-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA** (Sonido la pistola de **Sasuke**).

**Sasuke** me dispara pero falla, pero a dañado un poco la pared de la habitación y yo me asuste que me senté en el suelo.

Claro que puedo matarte, no me malinterpretes. Desprecio el sentimiento que todos tienen para los forasteros y aún si te amé...seguiría teniendo razones para matarte. Tal vez más – dice **Sasuke.**

Yo estoy aún en el suelo temblando y **Sasuke** hace desaparecer la pistola.

¿Qué sucede? Pensé que no tenías miedo – me dice **Sasuke**.

Fallaste... a propósito ¿Te diviertes? ¿Tanto me odias? Nada puedo hacer soy una forastera. ¿O me tratarías así aunque no fuera forastera? - le digo.

...Lo mismo me pregunto. Nunca he sentido la necesidad de separar uno del otro – dice **Sasuke.**

Me levanto de suelo y le empiezo a decirle cosas a** Sasuke **para arreglar las cosas entre el y yo.

Desconéctame de cualquier ridículo problema que tengas con las personas que no son de tu mundo. Quizás entonces dejes de tratarme como un cáncer en este lugar. Nuca te pedí esto. ¡Y creo que es una mala idea que todos se enamoren de mi! Pero no son todos ¿Cierto? Lo pruebas al odiarme. Tu logística está retorcida y equivocada. Estoy enferma de que la uses conmigo – le digo.

Ja, Ja... - **Sasuke **se ríe.

¿...Qué? - le pregunto.

Incluso si me obligo a hacerme otro concepto de ti...¿...Crees realmente que las cosas cambien entre nosotros? - me responde** Sasuke.**

¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Pero puedes intentarlo. No soporto como son las cosas ahora. Aún si nada cambia, al menos sabré que te esforzaste un poco. Nunca seré seria y tú nunca serás dulce. Nuestras personalidades no van a ningún lado – le digo.

¿No eres tú la atractiva? No señales únicamente mis errores, pero está bien. Probaré esta ''nueva perspectiva''. Empezaré por no considerarte forastera. Con una condición – me dice **Sasuke.**

¿Condición? - le pregunto.

Si. Deja de compararme con tu antiguo ex-novio y ya has aclaro que piensas que es un mejor hombre – dice **Sasuke.**

Obviamente él nunca trataría de matarme. ¿En serio eres tan sensible? Y es mucho mejor cuan...oh – digo yo tapándome la boca con la mano.

Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo - me dice **Sasuke.**

Trataré de no compararlos ¿Vale? Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Te parece? - le digo.

Entonces también ''Haré mi mejor esfuerzo'' Trataré de verte no más que como una señorita – me dice **Sasuke.**

¿...No más que una señorita? ¿Por qué me suena a un insulto? - le pregunto.

En lugar de señorita forastera. Dijiste que es lo que querías – me responde **Sasuke.**

Es extraño, no siento que hayamos un progreso real...pero me siento mejor así – le digo.

Mientras fuera de la habitación bien dicho en la terraza del castillo. Se pueden encontrar **Deidara** ''llevando'' a** Iruka** a la terraza para que tome un poco de aire por que se tambalea y se ha mareado con el alcohol, llegando ahí se encuentra a a **Naruto **observando el cielo.

Ugh. Se cuidadoso conmigo **Deidara **– dice **Iruka** un poco mareado.

Jeez, **Iruka.** Aguantas el licor como un pequeño bebé. ¿Huh? Oye **Naruto **¿Estás bien? No te ves normal. A menos...que trates de ver en ese cuarto. ¡Jo, Jo! ¡Pervertido! Conociéndote, la chica solitaria debe ser **Sakura** – dice **Deidara **yendo hacia **Naruto**.

¿...Qué debo hacer? El tiempo casi se acaba ….- dice **Naruto** triste.

…. - **Iruka **no dice nada.

**Sakura-chan**... - dice** Naruto.**


	30. Jardín Secreto

**30. Jardín secreto**

Ahora ya se termino el baile del castillo y ahora podemos ver en la torre del Reloj a** Iruka **y a **Deidara.**

Oye he venido para cumplir la misión jefe – dice **Deidara.**

Muy mal, vienes en mal momento para llegar, te dije que vinieras inmediatamente después del baile.¿Acaso no fui claro? - dice** Iruka **enfadado.

Traté, pero tenía que limpiar...tuve algunos problemas oh y me perdí en el camino. Ojalá y pudiera dormir... ¿Dónde está **Sakura**? ¿Ha salido de nuevo? - dice **Deidara.**

Si, fue a la mansión del sombrero – dice **Iruka.**

¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué? Escuche que **Sakura** discutió con el sombrero en el baile. A menos que se hayan reconciliado. Y de nuevo algunos sirvientes vieron a **Naruto** abrazando abrazando a** Sakura **en el vestíbulo. Después él estaba deprimido...no tiene sentido. ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Mencionó el tiempo? - dice **Deidara.**

…. -** Iruka** no dice nada.

Quizás ya sabías de lo que hablaban **Iruka**... - dice **Deidara.**

….Sin comentarios – dice Iruka.

Cómo sea no me incumbe – dice **Deidara**.

Mientras yo en la mansión del sombrero tomando el té junto **Sasuke, Kiba, Sai** y** Kakashi.**

…. - no dice nada **Kakashi** pero si tiene bastante observándonos a mi y a **Sasuke.**

Toma una foto** Kakashi** o sigue mirando como prefieras – dice **Sasuke.**

¡No estoy mirando! - dice **Kakashi.**

¡Oye! ¿Observas a la señorita porque eres un pervertido? - dice **Kiba.**

¡Estúpido conejo rubio apestoso y pervertido! - dice** Sai.**

¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Cállense! - dice **Kakashi** un poco sonrojado.

Se ha puesto a la defensiva hermano – dice** Kiba**.

Probablemente porque tengamos la razón hermano – dice** Sai.**

¡No me hagan ir allí! **Sakura**, lo digo en serio. No pienso en...perversidades ¡Agh! - me dice **Kakashi.**

Tranquilo nunca pensé que fueras así **Kakashi,** pero parece que algo te preocupa- le digo.

Bueno si, no esperaba verte aquí. ¿No se pelearon anoche en el baile? ¿Esto significa que han hechos las paces? - me dice **Kakashi.**

¿''Hacer las paces''? Mi pelea no fue con esta señorita que lo único que hace es sentarse frente a ti – dice** Sasuke.**

¡O...Oye! ¡**Sasuke**! ¡Sabes que odia cuando le hablas así! - dice **Kakashi.**

Tranquilizate** Kakashi,** no trata de decir eso. Hablamos en el baile. Le conté lo mucho que odio que me traten diferente por ser forastera, es obvio que **Sasuke** tiene algo en contra de los forasteros, así que acordamos olvidar lo de ''forastero'' - le digo.

No entiendo – dice **Kakashi.**

¡No te preocupes señorita! - dicen a la vez** Sai** y **Kiba** dándome un abrazo.

A nosotros nos da lo mismo si eres forastera o no – dice **Kiba**.

La señorita es la señorita. ¡La queremos así! - dice **Sai.**

Gracias chicos – les digo.

Vale, puedo mantenerme la expectativa si eso les ayudará a llevarse bien – dice **Kakashi.**

**Kakashi **esto es entre **Sasuke** y yo. No tienes por que cambiar tu forma de verme – le digo.

El conejo es muy tonto. Me pregunto si podrá llegar a tener la mente abierta como nosotros – dice **Sai.**

Cállense y no sé qué tiene de malo el hecho de que **Sakura **sea forastera, es porque no tiene una arma y sus valores son diferentes ¿Verdad? - me dice **Kakashi.**

Bueno...si es solo... - le digo.

…. -** Sasuke **no dice nada por que esta tomando té.

Cuidado conejo – dice** Sai.**

Si lastimas a la señorita patearemos tu peludo trasero – dice **Kiba.**

No me refería, sólo digo que no le veo nada de malo que **Sakura** sea forastera y si me dicen que la trate como si no fuera una. ¡Me confunde y ya no se cómo tratarla! - dice** Kakashi.**

En ese caso, trátala como siempre lo has hecho, borra esto de tu mente, eres bueno olvidando cosas **Kakashi**. Seguro puedes olvidar esto – dice **Kakashi.**

**Sasuke.**..¿¡Está diciendo que soy bueno en algo!? ¡No te preocupes! ¡Me olvidaré! Me olvidaré de todo ¡Puedes contar conmigo! - dice** Kakashi.**

_Me alegra que lo haya tomado como un cumplido, soy una forastera podemos dejar de mencionarlo pero eso no cambia el hecho de quien soy y obviamente **Sasuke **lo sabe – pienso yo._

**Sasuke** se levanta de la mesa después de tomar el té y me invita a dar una vuelta con el.

...Me siento mejor ahora que he tomado té, señorita ¿Caminarías conmigo? - me dice **Sasuke.**

¿Una caminata? Seguro – le digo.

Bien ¡Oye, queremos ir! - dice **Sai.**

¡Llevamos jefe! ¡Llevamos, llevamos! - dice **Kiba.**

Pequeños gusanos, aún están en turno, ¡Vuelvan a trabajar! El descanso terminó – dice **Kakashi.**

Mientras yo y **Sasuke** vamos a la dirección del jardín de las rosas.

_Recuerdo este camino – pienso yo._

Ya hemos llegado al jardín de las rosas. Pero no a la entrada.

¿El jardín de las rosas...? Pero ¿Por qué? Me dijiste que este lugar estaba fuera de los limites – le digo.

Únicamente para aquellos que no he invitado personalmente, este jardín es para mis invitados especiales – me dice **Sasuke.**

Especiales...- digo yo.

Llegando a la entrada del jardín veo a Ino allí y veo a **Sasuke** yendo hacia **Ino** y mientras va hacia ella se quita el sombrero de forma de saludo. Ella se da cuenta y nos ve a los 2.

_¡__**Ino**__! - pienso yo._

Mira quien ha venido – dice **Sasuke.**

El baile me dejo exhausta, quise aliviar mi espíritu descansando aquí, el esplendor de este jardín no me deja de asombrarme mientras estoy él olvido la fatiga – dice la reina **Ino.**

_¿¡Qué significa esto!? Se gritaban uno al otro durante el baile,pero otra vez aquí cuando ta distinto. Acaba de decir que el jardín es sólo para sus invitados "Especiales". Eso significa que **Sasuke **considera especial a **Ino.** Y dado que ella ha estado viniendo desde hace tiempo...¿Cómo es posible que no sean amantes secretos? - pienso yo._

**Sakura,** nos sorprende que no te hayas acercado, hazlo por favor – dice la reina **Ino.**

Lo siento, hola** Ino**, gracias por el...baile – le digo mientras me acerco a ello.

Es un evento problemático pero me alegra que los disfrutaras, admítelo **Sasuke** eres un hombre vergonzoso, el baile fue testigo de tu envidia – dice la reina **Ino.**

Te repito que no estaba celoso – dice **Sasuke**.

¿Oh? No gastes palabras en mentiras, puedo ver a través de tus palabras la verdad en tú corazón, no tiene sentido negarlo – dice la reina **Ino**.

_Por alguna razón se siente nostálgico – pienso yo._

Me acuerdo cuando era pequeña y estaba con mi hermana mayor **Hinata.**

**Sakura,** ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? - me dice **Hinata**.

Si _SNIFF_– le digo.

Puedes dormir en mi cama. Tomaré tu mano – me dice **Hinata.**

Ya en la habitación de mi hermana **Hinata **en la cama.

No hay nada que temer – me dice **Hinata.**

¿De...de verdad? - le digo.

De verdad. Lo sé mejor que cualquiera **Sakura**. Porque yo soy tu... - dice **Hinata.**

Vuelvo del recuerdo para volver a la "Realidad".

Ser mi hermana mayor no te da poderes psíquicos, **Ino** - dice **Sasuke.**

¿Hermana mayor...? ¿**Ino**? - le digo.

Si, me temo que comparto sangre con este hombre humillante. ¿Te sorprende? - me dice la reina** Ino**.

¡Si! Quiero decir...si – le digo.

_¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Pelean pero se mantienen extrañanamente cercanos...y ahora que lo pienso se parecen – pienso yo._

Yo sólo...no esperaba que dos Amos que pelean por el territorio fuesen hermanos _tampoco digo que ser amantes tenga sentido. _Aunque supongo que mencionaste tener un hermano menor,** Ino**_–_ digo yo,

Ese soy yo – dice** Sasuke.**

"Llegará el momento que tu rol se decida, lo desees o no". Así son las cosas en nuestro mundo – dice la reina **Ino.**

Después que **Ino** fue proclamada reina me dieron el rol del sombrerero – me dice **Sasuke**.

Recibimos posiciones en las que se supone que nos matamos el uno al otro. Así que en su lugar hemos matado a toda persona que conocía nuestro secreto, los otros aparte de nuestra familia – dice la reina **Ino**.

¿Qué...? ¿!Por qué!? - digo yo.

Porque nuestras vidas son peligrosas y es información peligrosa. - dice la reina** Ino**.

Si lo descubre la persona equivocada sería caótico, no queremos arriesgamos – dice **Sasuke.**

Es por eso que este lugar es el único sitio donde nos vemos como hermanos pues está prohibida su entrada – dice la reina** Ino.**

¿Por eso **Sasuke** me atacó en su cuarto? ¿Y después dejó de hacerlo cuando insinué que eran amantes? - le digo.

Hm, que **Sasuke** te haya traído resulta interesante – dice la reina **Ino**.

Um...ahora que conozco su secreto no van a matarme ¿O sí? - les digo.

¡Ho, Ho! Que graciosa. No haremos tal cosa, sólo me impresiona el hecho que te considera lo suficientemente especial para traerte a este lugar – me dice la reina** Ino.**

Cállate – le dice **Sasuke.**

Oh, uh...probablemente porque soy forastera o algo así – le digo.

….En caso que lo hayas olvidado señorita estoy ignorando el hecho que eres una forastera - me dice **Sasuke.**

Oh, es cierto – le digo.

¿Y esto? ¿Las cosas se han vuelto embarazosa? ¡Debería volver al castillo! Estamos muy compasivos en este jardín. Adiós **Sakura**, te dejo con **Sasuke** – dice la reina **Ino.**

¡Espera! ¡**Ino**! ¿¡Que se supone significa eso!? - le digo.

¡Hermana! No te vayas. Tengo que hacer unos trabajos cuento contigo para que distraigas a **Sakura.** Lo haces aún más embarazoso – dice **Sasuke.**

Ahora estamos en dentro del jardín, **Sasuke** arreglando las rosas mientras yo y Ino estamos tomando té en una mesa que esta en el jardín.

Es un puerco mentiroso, ¿Puedo asumir que **Sasuke** no te ha contado sus verdaderos sentimientos? - me dice la reina** Ino.**

¿Sentimientos? Creo que exageras un poco – le digo.

¡Para nada! Está clarísimo que **Sasuke **siente afecto por ti – me dice la reina **Ino.**

Lo siento pero no lo veo así - le digo.

No me equivoco en esas cosas, lo conozco bastante bien, no hace falta repetirlo...pero **Sasuke **te ha traído a esta jardín, cuida personalmente de las rosas y sólo permite que su hermana se acerque a ellos, esto no requiere poderes psíquicos – me dice la reina** Ino.**

_¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Realmente piensa que** Sasuke** siente algo por mí? - pienso yo._

Aunque no conozco bien tus sentimientos...me gustaría recordarte que es genial molestar y burlarse de un tipo como **Sasuke. **¡Puedo enseñarte tormentos placenteros! Es divertidísimo – me dice la reina **Ino**.

Gracias, pero paso. _Gracias por la oferta –_ le digo.

Mientras **Sasuke** nos ve riéndonos.

¿? Supongo que disfrutan de la conversación – dice **Sasuke.**

Volvemos con** Ino** y conmigo.

...Que eres bienvenida en este jardín, sin importar si correspondes a los sentimientos de **Sasuke **o no – me dice la reina **Ino**.

_¿Huh? ¿Por qué me pesa tanto el bolsillo de la falda? - pienso yo mientras cojo el frasco y lo veo casi lleno_

**Bueno os quiero decir si encontrais el mismo nombre de este fan fic no es copiado ni nada parecido, es mio y mi cuenta de fanfics en español en la sección de Naruto es: Arancha_Joe así repito no es copiado ni nada de eso.**


	31. Ticktack

**31. TickTack**

Vamos los 3 al parque de diversiones, yo voy a divertirme,** Sasuke **y **Kakashi** ha negociar territorios. Pero aún estamos cerca del parque.

Uh...¿**Sakura**? ¿Está molesta? - dice **Kakashi.**

¿Por qué no puedo ir al parque de diversiones? - le digo.

¿Para qué necesitas ir? - me dice **Sasuke.**

¿Acaso debería ser una necesidad? Sólo quiero divertirme – le digo.

Si no necesitas nada ¿Para qué te fuerzas a ir? Por esta razón te digo que te vayas a casa - me dice **Sasuke.**

Y ¡Te digo que mi intención es ir ahí porque me quiero divertirme! ¡No recuerdo tener que seguir tus instrucciones! - le digo.

Estando aquí podrías estorbar a la hora de negociar un territorios – me dice **Sasuke.**

Oye...no voy a interferir, no te acompañaré por el trabajo – le digo.

Es suficiente, **Sakura** sólo ha venido ha jugar, no hay ningún problema ¿Cierto **Sasuke**? - dice **Kakashi**.

No te compraré una entrada – me dice **Sasuke.**

¡**Sasuke**! ¡Cómprale una! - dice **Kakashi.**

No la necesito, tengo una entrada gratuita que me dio **Gowland** – le digo y le enseño la entrada.

¿¡En serio!? Genial, qué bien **Sakura**, **Gowland **no me dio una. Obviamente porque soy su enemigo – me dice **Kakashi.**

¡**¡Kakashi**! ¡Vamos! - dice **Sasuke.**

Ah, ¡Espérame! ¡Nos vemos después **Sakura**! - dice **Kakashi**.

**Kakashi** y **Sasuke** han entrado al parque de diversiones y yo me quedado sola.

_¿Qué fue eso...? Ser una forastera y ganar la confianza equivalente es como el lugar del que una vez hablé. Después de todo este no es...Ese chico tiene sentimientos por ti, es lo que dijo __**Ino,**__ pero...puede estar equivocada – pienso yo._

Resulta que me encuentro con** Gowland** y le digo de la reunión y me lleva a la habitación donde están** Sasuke** y **Kakashi.**

Así que ¿Cómo sucedió esto? **Mary Gowland** – dice **Sasuke.**

¿Qué quieres decir...? - dice **Gowland.**

Quiero saber por qué está aquí **Sakura **– dice **Sasuke** enfado.

Oh, ¡La encontré en la entrada hace poco! Escuché que vinieron para negociar el territorio, bueno soy un caballero y no quiero dejar sola a una flor así que la traje conmigo – dice **Gowland.**

Contra mi voluntad... - digo yo.

Suficiente empecemos con la negociación, le prometí a **Sakura** que daríamos un paseo por el jardín – dice** Gowland**.

Ya veo... - dice **Sasuke.**

No tienes por qué detenerte y hablar de mi...habla sobre tu negocio, lo has estudiado cuidadosamente ¿Verdad? - le digo.

_No es así ¡Estoy interfiriendo con su trabajo...! - pienso yo._

Si, estudios cuidadosamente no tienen nada que ver al respecto – dice **Gowland.**

¿Eh? - digo yo.

¡Esta vez tampoco te dará ni un pedazo de mi territorio! - dice **Gowland.**

Eh... - digo yo.

**Sasuke** se esta empezando a enfadarse mucho y** Kakashi **esta poniéndose nervioso por el enfado de **Sasuke.**

Negociar está entre las reglas, pero...paso de negociar territorio, la regla no te obliga a hacerlo. Son necesarias políticas y te odio sombrerero y no te daré una flor. Además me llamaste "**Mary**" hace poco, es como siempre no hay problema – dice **Gowland.**

**Gowland **me coje del brazo y me levanta y estamos caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación. Y cuando empieza hablar **Sasuke** nos paramos.

Entonces...oye cumpliré la promesa de salir con **Sakura **– dice **Gowland.**

Salir...como siempre, sólo quieres salir con cualquiera de cara bonita – me dice **Sasuke.**

Eh... - digo yo.

Incluso atendiste la invitación de ese hombre libidinoso...Me da mucha curiosidad – me dice **Sasuke.**

¿Hombre libidinoso dijiste? - dice **Gowland.**

Te lo dejaré claro...¡No salgo con cualquiera de cara bonita! Todos son mis amigos. ¡Es una conexión normal hacia los otros! No estoy forzando a los otros...Tu eres una excepción, ¡Sólo porque empecé a hablarte sobre esas cosas! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Deja de pensar así únicamente porque soy forastera y deja de burlarte de mí ¿Vale? Entonces nosotros tal vez no teníamos química originalmente – le digo.

Quizás, me preocupo por las cosas que odio y tu eres una mujer histérica – me dice** Sasuke.**

Histérica, oye...¡Es tu culpa que esté gritando ahora mismo! - le digo.

**Sasuke** se levanta y se va donde estoy yo.

Es tu verdadero carácter, me temo que no soy el responsable – me dice **Sasuke.**

Oye tú... - le digo.

Oigan ¡**Sasuke**, **Sakura**! Deténganse. Qué debería hacer...¿Qué no habían hecho las paces? Pero ya están otra vez riñendo...¿¡Tan mala es su relación!? ¡No se odien mutuamente! - dice **Kakashi.**

Oye tranquilo conejo, creo que esos dos...¿Tienen una relación opuesta? - dice **Gowland.**

¿¡No lo harán!? - dice **Sasuke.**

¡Basta! - digo yo.

Dejen de decir estupideces... - decimos **Sasuke **y** yo** a la vez.

Oye ¡Incluso dicen lo mismo! - dice **Gowland **a **Kakashi.**

No...¡No me imites! - le digo.

Soy yo quien debe decir eso, **Mary** deja decir cosas raras – dice **Sasuke.**

¡No me llames **Mary**! **Sakura** tiene una buena relación con todos, pero con el único que pelea es con el sombrerero. Sombrerero dijiste que una mujer histérica es problemática pero **Sakura** podría convertirse en tu pareja – dice** Gowland.**

…. - no decimos nada ni **Sasuke** ni yo.

Por qué no tratas de quedar conmigo ¿Podríamos ver qué suceda? - dice **Gowland.**

Es inútil, no tiene caso con un tipo que tiene una flor en su cabeza. ¡Nos vamos** Kakashi**! - dice **Sasuke.**

Vale – dice **Kakashi.**

**Sasuke **y **Kakashi** ya se han ido. Mientras quedamos **Gowland **y yo.

Una buena sensación, mi paso fue para alterar el potencial del sombrerero, él sólo mostrará ese rostro a **Sakura** – me dice **Gowland.**

¿Con que eso se trataba...? Y...realmente no sé nada más – le digo.

_Decir que le gusto o que tenemos una buena relación, realmente no significa nada...porque pronto yo... - pienso yo._

Mientras en el bosque se encuentran** Sasuke** y **Kakashi.**

Finalmente, el castillo también usa las sirvientas como soldados, podrían ser las órdenes de ese conejo bribón, de cualquier forma esta vez el ataque es extremo y hoy más – dice **Kakashi.**

No es suficiente por ahí hoy más serios – dice **Sasuke.**

Por cierto **Sasuke.** ¿Aún te tienes una buena relación con **Sakura**? Recibirás un castigo de ese conejo loco, bueno entonces, ¿Qué sucedió entre **Sakura **y tu en ese lugar? - dice **Kakashi.**

No mucho – dice **Sasuke.**

No es así, fue la primera vez que te vi en ese estado, irritarte hasta pelear y decir esas cosas a una chiquilla..._Ni siquiera le compraste una entrada, _le daré la bienvenida a tu relación con **Sakura**, oye... - dice **Kakashi.**

Muy verbal – dice **Sasuke**.

Pero...¿Te estás divirtiendo? - dice** Kakashi.**

…Qué es tan divertido - dice **Sasuke.**

Después de hablar salen los relojes de los cuerpos muertos y **Sasuke** dispara a los relojes. En los sueño de Sasuke aparecen** Sasuke** y **Gai.**

Te ves sorprendentemente bien sombrero...¿Qué harás si regresa? Oponerte maldecir. No te quedes callado, bien, aún si te mantienes en silencio lo sabré porque puedo saber qué hay dentro de tu corazón. ¡Espera tranquilizate! No me dispares piénsalo, oye estás en un sueño, una pistola no funcionará – dice** Gai** tosiendo sangre.

_Esto no pinta bien...el problema no es la pistola sino la presión de esa mirada lo que puede matarme...Es un tipo problemático incluso en el mundo espiritual – _piensa **Gai.**

De repente aparece **Naruto **en el mundo de los sueños.

¿Qué haces aquí? Eres el siguiente conejo blanco – dice **Sasuke.**

Aún y cuando no lo diga, ya lo sabes ¿No? Ya no hay tiempo – dice **Naruto** mirando el reloj.

Mientras yo en mi habitación de la torre del reloj estoy mirando el frasco y solamente el reloj de la pared.

_Pronto se llenará, pronto, muy pronto, hermana – pienso yo mientras me duermo._

Al día siguiente **Deidara** y **Sasuke** se encuentran "peleando".

¿Eh? Falló el ataque sorpresa... - dice **Deidara.**


	32. Distancia

**32. Distancia**

Estoy de compras con **Itachi,** he comprado comida y cosas que necesita **Iruka.**

Lo siento** Itachi, **te he hecho cargar demasiado – le digo.

Descuida no me molesta pero, esto son las compras del relojero ¿Verdad? ¿Siempre las cargas tu sola? - me dice **Itachi.**

**Iruka** no acostumbra a salir mucho...**Iruka** siempre quiere estar solo. No duerme y no quiere comer y si no pones atención hay veces que se queda tirado en el suelo. Entiendo que esté muy ocupado reparando relojes. Es por eso que si continúa su cuerpo podría no resistirlo más. ¡Debo ayudarlo en lo que pueda! - le digo.

Ha, ha, es lo que la esposa de un relojero diría – me dice **Itachi.**

¿Cuidado de la esposa...? ¿No es más bien cuidando? Si la condición de **Iruka** colapsa, no sólo me preocupará, si se acumula el trabajo **Iruka** también estará en problemas. Si deja de repararlos no nacerán "Nuevas vidas" - le digo.

_No las he visto pero...si volviera al mundo real... - pienso yo._

De eso se trata. Últimamente ¿Cómo te ha ido con el sombrero? - me dice** Itachi.**

Co...cómo dijiste... - le digo.

**Gowland** me lo dijo...sombrero y** Sakura **son tan "Íntimos que se pelean" eso lo que dijo – dice **Itachi.**

Nunca nos llevaremos bien,** Gowland** malinterpretó las cosas, no puedo culpar la obstinación de** Sasuke** su corazón está confinado, su orgullo es muy alto y siempre me hace menos, es muy sarcástico no es del todo amigable, de todas formas para mí ¡Es realmente el peor! - le digo un poco enojada.

Ha, ha, ¿A tal magnitud? - me dice** Itachi.**

Si ¡Por esa razón no me importa ni escucharlo! - le digo.

No hay nada...ya veo. Ah oh si hablando del sombrero - me dice **Itachi**

¿Aún hay más? - le pregunto.

Esta vez – me dice **Itachi.**

Mientras en el bosque **Sasuke** se encuentra con** Deidara**.

Causándome problemas a propósito, esa figura apareció siempre perdiéndote en tu propio camino y mostrándote con ese estúpido rostro – dice **Sasuke.**

Es por eso que te dije hace un momento, ataque sorpresa pero falló. Pero lo de perder mi camino es verdad, es por eso que siempre busco una pelea, es suficiente. Esta vez es suficiente ver de cerca al sombrerero, esta apariencia es para las misiones sólo que no he vuelto, pero el ritmo va muy bien, llevaré a cabo la ejecución apropiadamente ahora – dice **Deidara.**

**Deidara** empieza a pelearse con **Sasuke** con la espada, pero **Sasuke** convierte su bastón en una pistola y dispara a **Deidara.** Pero **Deidara **lo esquiva y va en busca de su mascara.

Aquí está, por favor no las destruyas, porque son importartes – dice** Deidara** mientras que se la pone la mascara.

**Sasuke** continua apuntando a **Deidara**.

Fuu, ¿Qué pasa si rompo esos lentes inútiles? - dice **Sasuke.**

Yo tampoco los necesito no importa si no los tengo pero...hay una razón cuando estoy disfrazado, así que si los rompes ¿Los compensarás? - dice **Deidara**.

Menuda broma...no tengo nada que ver con esa cosa – dice Sasuke.

Hmm, tienes razón, el sombrerero no tiene "Sentido de la responsabilidad". Pero ¿Sabes? Esa chica **Sakura **tiene un gran "Sentido de responsabilidad. El "Sentido de la responsabilidad" siempre será el "Sentido de responsabilidad" nunca cambiará – dice **Deidara.**

Y ¿Eso qué? - dice** Sasuke.**

**Deidara **da una patada al cartucho de la pistola de **Sasuke.**

_¡Mi cartucho fue...! - _piensa **Sasuke.**

¿**Sakura** y sombrero son lo mismo? Ambos son criminales – dice **Deidara** al oído de** Sasuke.**

Mientra**s Itachi **y yo en el pueblo.

¿Eh...? - digo yo.

¿Conoces sobre el negocio de los territorios? - me pregunta **Itachi.**

Así es – le respondo.

Tener una regla que dice deberíamos mantener nuestros roles de una manera mutua y tenemos que pelear entre nosotros, en este momento – dice** Itachi.**

¿**Sasuke **y **Deidara**...? Ah...¿¡**Deidara **y!? ¡Esas cosas son inútiles! - digo yo.

Eh, oye ¿**Sakura**? - me dice** Itachi **mientras le doy la bolsa.

¡**Sasuke** morirá! - le digo.

He, ¿Eso no es nada? Eres muy lenta para darte cuenta – dice **Itachi.**

Voy corriendo hacia la mansión de** Sasuke** para verlo y una vez que llego lo veo.

**Sasuke.**... - le llamo.

¿Qué quieres? Desafortunadamente estaré descansando a esta hora – me dice **Sasuke.**

Me ha cerco y le pongo la mano en su corazón y escucho el Tic-Tac de su reloj que es su reloj.

Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Tu y yo somos diferentes – me dice **Sasuke** quitándome mi mano sobre su corazón.

**Sasuke **se va y me quedo sola sentada en la entrada de la mansión

Cosas...esas cosas...ya no importan...es un alivio que estés vivo – digo yo.

_Los "latidos" de **Sasuke** son diferentes a los míos – pienso yo._

Es verdad...entiendo. Aún si continúo deseándolo no cambiarán las cosas - digo yo.

_Tengo que volver, más rápido, más rápido, porque soy una "Forastera" - pienso yo._

Vuelvo a la torre de reloj y mientras **Iruka** esta arreglando relojes yo estoy distraída.


	33. Morir es vencer

**33. Morir es vencer**

Estaba parada mirando la ventana de la habitación de** Iruka** distraída. Me tropiezo con un libro que esta en el suelo y se caen los relojes que aún no están reparados.

Oye, esos partes...me las pasas tan pronto termines de limpiarlos – me dice** Iruka.**

Ah, si ahora mismo te las doy – le digo mientras me tropiezo con el libro en el suelo.

Menudo pesar, ¿Dónde tienes tu mente? - me dice **Iruka.**

Lo...lo siento. Y son las partes importantes del reloj – le digo.

Al menos todavía no había reparado nada, no pareces tu – me dice **Iruka.**

….Oye Iruka, aún su no estoy aquí continúa dando tus comidas – le digo.

¿...Has decidido volver? - me pregunta** Iruka.**

Por...por supuesto ¿No he estado diciendo desde el principio? Iruka siempre se queda en casa así que asegúrate de salir y de dormir. Y después... - le respondo

Tu, ¿Crees que sea lo correcto? - me dice **Iruka.**

Si – le digo.

Ya veo, entonces ya no pongas esa cara, ya que te vas seguramente tienes cosas que decir ¿Cierto? - me dice **Iruka.**

Está bien ya es suficiente y parece que el trabajo de** Iruka** se acumula seguiré ayudando antes que vuelva – le digo.

Incluso sin tu ayuda no será tanto para mi. Por lo menos – me dice** Iruka.**

¿¡Qué dijiste!? - le digo.

Prepara un poco de café – me dice **Iruka.**

¿Eh? - digo yo.

Si bebo un poco podré estar concentrado, hace poco mientras ayudabas te salían mal las cosas porque no lo hacías de corazón – me dice** Iruka.**

Si...¿Estabas molesto? - digo yo.

Si te vas no tendré estorbos en mi trabajo pero...es decepcionante que no vaya a beber café preparado por ti sorprendentemente has mejorado, esta muy bien – dice** Iruka.**

Porque el café de **Iruka **sabe bien – le digo.

En el castillo de corazones en el jardín de palacio **Naruto **esta matando a soldados.

**Uzumaki, **detente por favor terminarás con mis empleados – dice el rey **Shikamaru.**

Cállate, uno o dos o tres o cuatro soldados ¡Yo sé a cuantos disparo! El rey debería trabajar más para sustituirlos – dice **Naruto.**

Menudo disparates...Ino también deberías decir algo – dice el rey** Shikamaru.**

¡Tengo depresión mental! ¿¡Quieres que te dispara!? - dice **Naruto.**

¡Detente por favor! - dice el rey **Shikamaru.**

¡Me niego a que **Sakura-chan **se vaya! ¿¡Cómo puedo quedarme así!? Es un ataque de ira – dice** Naruto**.

….. - la reina** Ino **no dice nada.

Ahora llega **Deidara** al jardín del castillo.

Ah **Naruto **¿Disparaste a mis subordinados? Eres terrible – dice **Deidara.**

Oh,** Deidara** finalmente has vuelto – dice el rey** Shikamaru.**

Bueno no me importa si usa al rey como reemplazo – dice **Deidara.**

**Deidara **tu también, eso es problemático – dice el rey **Shikamaru.**

El **Naruto** actual es horrible ¡Una molestia pública! - dice **Deidara.**

Tu eres como un niño perdido, te toma una eternidad volver, quiero ver a **Sakura-chan** pero tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo salir – dice **Naruto** enfado.

No me culpes por favor, ¿Usando el trabajo como excusa? Usualmente lo habrías ignorado y ido a verla ahora mismo, pero tienes miedo de verla ¿No es así? - dice **Deidara.**

¿...Qué dijiste? - dice **Naruto.**

Perdedor...conejo perdedor, oculta su miserable sentimiento de ver a **Sakura** – dice **Deidara.**

**Naruto **dispara a **Deidara** pero **Deidara **lo esquiva pero le da a una sirvienta la bala perdida.

¡Tu no entiendes mis sentimientos! - dice **Naruto.**

No lo sé, no estoy enamorado de **Sakura** – dice **Deidara.**

¡Kyaaa! - dice una sirvienta.

Deténganse ambos, las balas perdidas...los empleados... - dice el rey **Shikamaru**.

**Ino **termina de tomar su té y se levanta y deja a los 3 hombres discutiendo. Va al jardín de la mansión de su hermano** Sasuke**, le encuentra arreglando su jardín de rosas. **Ino **se acerca a su hermano.

¿Cuál es tu intención? ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¿Planeas dejarla ir así como así? Pedimos por su felicidad, serás quien lo comprenda... - dice la reina** Ino.**

Ahora, no se de qué hablas – dice **Sasuke**.

**Ino** se acerca a su hermano, le coje por la camisa y le pega una bofetada en la cara . Le suelta y se gira dándole la espalda a su hermano.

Hmm, matándonos uno al otro...pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te golpee. ¿Por qué tengo un hermano menor tan idiota? ¡Es suficiente! No espero nada de ti – dice la reina **Ino.**

…. -** Sasuke** no dice nada.

**Ino** se va y** Sasuk**e se queda solo, el ve la mesa que hay y se acuerda donde** yo **y** Ino** estábamos tomando té juntas. En el mundo de los sueños **Gai** ve todo gracias por las bolas "mágicas" tiene.

Finalmente es hora de decidir, ahora **Sakura**...¿Cómo pasarás el "tiempo". ¿Qué clase de resultado será? - dice **Gai.**


	34. Fin del sueño

**34. Fin del sueño**

Estoy arriba de la torre donde puedo ver todos los territorios.

_Parece que sido bastante,__** Naruto**__ de pronto apareció en nuestro jardín y me trajo aquí, mañana tarde o noche, el tiempo es irregular no tengo sentido del tiempo. No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado en el mundo real – pienso yo._

El país de los corazones...Allí está el parque de diversiones, ahí el castillo de corazones, aquí es...la torre del reloj...y ahí la mansión del sombrero – digo mirando todos los sitios

_**Sasuke**...- pienso yo._

No me doy cuenta pero **Ino** ha venido a la torre del reloj.

**Sakura ** – me llama la reina **Ino.**

**Ino**... - le digo.

¿Por qué no nos has visitado? - me dice la reina **Ino.**

Lo siento, no tengo suficiente tiempo para verlos a todos – le digo.

¿Realmente te vas? - me pregunta la reina** Ino.**

Si, porque este es un sueño – le digo.

Mientras en el mundo del sueño podemos ver a **Gai **y de repente aparece **Sasuke.**

Un sueño...tienes razón es un sueño, como pensé has venido **Sasuke Uchiha** – dice **Gai.**

Los sueños sin existencia son los mejores , es lo que pienso – dice **Sasuke.**

Volvamos conmigo y** Ino**. Estamos sentada juntas con las espaldas juntas.

Los suelos son crueles, no importa sean divertidos despertarás – me dice la reina** Ino.**

Es verdad, pero ¿Qué quieres decir? - le digo.

¿¡Nadie excepto yo intentado venir a verte!? - me dice la reina **Ino.**

No me extraña, no le conté a nadie que volveré al mundo real – le digo,

Es lamentable...¿Qué habrías hecho si lo hubiesen descubierto? Como pensé ¡No se puede confiar en los hombres! - dice la reina** Ino.**

Si – le respondo.

Si hay un hombre en el mundo real que te hace llorar...¡Personalmente lo decapitaré! - dice la reina** Ino.**

¿Eh? ¿¡Puedes hacer esas cosas!? - le digo emocionada.

….Es imposible...por supuesto hay una regla...Ahora...aún si regresas al mundo real, no dejaremos ir tu poder...ya te lo dijimos se fuerte **Sakura** – me dice la reina** Ino** dando me un beso en mi cabeza.

Eh...he, he...**Ino** es como mi hermana. Cada domingo en la mañana pasábamos el día en el jardín de esta manera, mi hermana estaba preocupada por mi. No se daba prioridad a si misma, tengo esa clase de hermana. Por eso quiero volver pronto. Debe estar preocupada – le digo.

**Sakura,** tu hermana... no es nada – me dice la reina** Ino.**

**Ino** se levanta y se va yendo pero yo también me levanto y la alcanzo.

Entonces es hora de irme – me dice la reina **Ino.**

Ah, espera **Ino,**hasta ahora, gra... - digo yo.

Una última cosa, es chico es una persona inusual, estate preparada, es todo - me dice la reina **Ino** y se va.

**Ino **se va y me quedo sola.

Ese hombre...eh...- digo yo.

Y de repente me pasa algo.

_Esto es...ya veo es el "fin" - pienso yo._

Y he desaparecido del país de las maravillas y** Naruto, Deidara, Gowland, Itachi, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba** se han dado cuenta que me ido.** Ino **bajando las escaleras se encuentra a **Iruka.**

¿Se fue? - pregunta **Iruka.**

Ustedes los chicos realmente son unos idiotas – le responde la reina **Ino.**

Yo abro los ojos estoy en un sitio que no conozco.

¿Será esta la pesadilla habitual? ¿No está aquí? - digo yo.

**TIC,TAC, TIC, TAC, TIC,TAC...**

Escucho el sonido de un reloj, voy andando y veo el reloj y lo cojo y desaparezco del mundo de las maravillas.

Puedo regresar, adiós país de los corazones – pienso yo.

Volvemos con** Gai **y** Sasuke.** **Sasuke** coje el reloj del suelo y lo mira y luego mira a **Gai.**

¿Es correcto? - dice **Gai.**

Ah, cuando "despertamos" el sueño termina, eres el incubo de mi pesadilla – dice **Sasuke**.

Sombrero – dice **Gai.**

¿Quién crees que soy? Dime – dice** Sasuke** enseñando el frasquito.

Tu también – dice **Gai.**

En el mundo real...

_Después de graduarme de la escuela dejaré la casa y obtendré un trabajo en relaciones públicas, dejare la casa pondrá triste a mi hermana pero quiero ser independiente he decidido "Mi yo actual" - pienso yo._


	35. Wonderful wonder world

**35. Wonderful wonder World**

En el mundo de los sueños esta **Gai.**

_Esta historia trata sobre un conejo blanco y una chica que se fue a un país extraño y se perdió..._

En ese momento tu, no sabías como avanzar, para ti despertar del sueño termina, esta historia fue más sombría que un juego de cartas – dice **Gai.**

Estaba sorprendido, tu poder fue capaz de retener a **Sakura-chan **en este mundo...¿Cierto? **Gai **– dice** Naruto.**

Por supuesto es simple, porque puedo hacer que** Sakura** olvide el mundo real, pero viola la "regla" del juego. Además quiero que esté consciente de quiénes somos – dice **Gai.**

…. - **Naruto** no dice nada.

Conejo blanco, tu lo has querido más, **el rey, la reina, el conejo blanco, Deidara, el relojero,** **el conejo Hakate, el sombrero, los gemelos, el marqués.** **El gato Cheshire **y** yo** nosotros doce siempre estamos compitiendo. Estar juntos por cierto tiempo y que tener que pelear, eso no cambiará ni siquiera con un disparo. Corazones siendo cambiados no podemos existir sin un reloj. Nuestra existencia la da uso a esos relojes, he encontrado que esos relojes tienen un significado pero nosotros no, nuestra existencia está vacía, Sakura todavía tiene un lazo fuerte – dice **Gai.**

Eh... - dice **Naruto.**

**Sakura **creó un sentimiento en todos nosotros distinto a las cartas sin rostro, es por eso que los habitantes de este país la quieren. Entre nosotros conejo blanco, tu eres especial, si **Sakura **recuerda todo tu eres el más amado- dice **Gai**.

¡Pero no puedo recordar...! - dice** Naruto**.

Recordar...eres patético, eres lo más importante para** Sakura** , lo más importante – dice** Gai**.

En el mundo real, yo estirada en el jardín de mi casa y poco a poco voy despertándome.

El mundo real... ¿Dónde está mi hermana** Hinata**? - digo yo.

_Me fui mucho tiempo, si no me disculpo pronto...- pienso yo._

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Fue sólo un sueño durante la siesta. Aún así fue un sueño muy largo...Tan largo que puedo recordar el rostro de todos, fue un sueño muy largo...quizás estaba cansada. Pero no fue un mal sueño. ¿Lo olvidaré con el tiempo? - digo yo.

_Cuando lo haga terminará. No debo aferrarme a sueños bonitos porque entonces no podré vivir en la realidad – pienso yo._

De repente aparece** Sasuke** en mi mundo delante de mi.

Heh ¿No piensas recordar? - me dice **Sasuke.**

¿**Sasuke**? Por qué...¿¡Por qué estás aquí!? - le digo.

Es simple no hay nada que no pueda hacer – me dice **Sasuke.**

¡Esa no es una explicación! Es absurdo – le digo.

Sin duda eres una mujer problemática. Amenacé **a Gai**. El conejo blanco ya ha estado antes aquí. Así que no debería sorprenderte – me dice** Sasuke.**

No es que...simplemente haya vuelto del sueño dame una explicación. Venir tan fácilmente... - le digo.

No te preocupes, no hay nada como tu determinación – me dice** Sasuke.**

¿Si? - le digo.

**Sasuke **me coje "como se cojen las parejas recién casadas". Y nos acercamos al hoyo que esta en mi jardín.

Espera...No me digas – le digo.

Ah, viene para llevarte de regreso, es difícil venir aquí...pero muy fácil regresar, tan sólo caes – me dice **Sasuke.**

No tiene sentido que trates de llevarme, ¡Bájame! Oye, ¡Pelearé! – le digo.

Y **Sasuke** me baja y los 2 estamos sentados cerca del hoyo.

No me rendiré, detente aún no he visto a mi hermana **Hinata**... - le digo.

Tengo que disculparme – me dice **Sasuke.**

¿Qué? - digo yo.

Entiendo no hay alternativa, sólo vine por ti. ¿Realmente que tomaré en cuenta tu condición? - me dice** Sasuke.**

Después de eso me besa** Sasuke** estoy en shock. Pero el me esta dándome el liquido que me dio **Naruto** anteriormente y le aparto de mi.

Que...qué acabas de... - le digo.

Exacto, lo bebí todo – me dice **Sasuke** enseñándome el frasco.

Eres detestable... - le digo.

Es tu culpa por pelear conmigo, ¿Qué harás? ¿No estás feliz? Puedes volver al país de los corazones. ¿Por qué no sólo obedeces? - me dice **Sasuke.**

Y me vuelve a besar pero yo también le beso pero le muerdo un poco el labio.

Tu también – le digo,.

¡Oye! ...No eres linda...pero te quiero **Sakura** – me dice **Sasuke.**

Y yo también te quiero** Sasuke** – le digo.

Y los 2 volvemos al país de las maravillas. En el mundo de los sueños aún están **Gai **y **Naruto** hablando.

**Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan** ¡**Sakura-chan**...! - dice **Naruto.**

Realmente la ha traído – dice** Gai.**

¡Ahh, **Sakura-chan**! No puedo esperar. Cuando me levanté iré a verla – dice **Naruto.**

¿Te parece bien? ¿Que el sombrero robe el corazón de **Sakura**? - dice **Gai.**

¡Si **Sakura-chan **es feliz yo también lo soy! Además mientras esté en este mundo, ! Hay muchas posibilidades en el futuro! ¡No es imposible que las cosas cambien! ¡Bien! - dice **Naruto.**

**Naruto** se ha ido y se ha quedado** Gai** solo.

Ahora, **Sakura** ha regresado, la "Realidad" no puede ser completamente sellada, **Sakura** y tus "recuerdos" algún día todo será recordado pero hasta entonces buenas noches – dice **Gai.**

Bueno ahora que he vuelto otra vez y voy caminando en el bosque me encuentro con todos están contentos en verme:** Itachi, Sai, Kiba, Kakashi, Gowland.** En la torre del reloj **Iruka **y **Deidara** están sorprendidos de verme otra vez y yo estoy preparando café para Iruka. Estoy feliz de haber regresado de nuevo, pero ahora me toca ir a la mansión de "Mi novio **Sasuke**" me hace raro llamarlo a si novio, pero en el jardín d**e Sasuke **me encuentro con el y con** Ino**.

**Sakura, **¿No planeas vivir en la mansión de** Sasuke**? - me dice la reina **Ino.**

Eh,** Iruka **es como mi familia, no planeo cambiar mi vida ahora – le digo.

¿Te parece bien **Sasuke**? - dice la reina** Ino.**

Es una chica muy terca nada de lo que digas puede hacerle cambiar de parecer – dice **Sasuke.**

¿¡No sabes cómo persuadir a la gente!? De verdad que eres un inútil...¿No sabes que otros podrían reclamarla? También pienso así. Eres un estúpido, tal vez simplemente nos la llevaremos a tu querida novia – dice la reina **Ino.**

Haz lo que quieras – dice** Sasuke.**

Espera ¿**Sasuke**? ¡Espera! - le digo.

Sólo le trato de ayudar a la pareja – dice la reina **Ino**.

Bueno yo sigo a** Sasuke **y lo alcanzo.

Dije que esperaras, ¡Oye! ¿Por qué estás de mal humor? ¿Tomaste en serio lo que dijo **Ino**? - le digo.

Estás llena de oportunidades así que, será cuestión hasta que no sea una broma – dice **Sasuke.**

Esa...esa clase de cosas... - le digo.

Se escucha ruidos en el jardín...y resulta que es** Naruto** feliz de la vida.

¡**Sakura-chan**! **Sakura-chan**, **Sakura-chan** ¡**Sakura-chan**! - me dice **Naruto** feliz abranzandome.

¿¡**Naruto**!? - le digo.

**Sasuke **esta enfadado como actuá **Naruto** conmigo "su novia".

¿Peleaste con el sombrerero? ¡Yo te apreciaré más! ¡Es mejor dejar a este tipo! - me dice **Naruto.**

Conejo blanco, tus palabras...mientra yo esté aquí mi novia **Sakura** no irá contigo. Deja de decir cosas improductivas y húndete – dice Sasuke.

Aún no está decidió que **Sakura **sea tu novia te pertenezca, quiero agradecerte por traerla de vuelta. Has hecho tu parte pero estaría más agradecido si desaparecieras – dice **Naruto** sacando su pistola.

**Sasuke **también saca su pistola y se empiezan a disparar.

Mientras esté en este mundo una oportunidad – dice **Naruto.**

Entonces sólo debo acabar con esa oportunidad **Dobe** – dice **Sasuke.**

De eso nada** Teme **– dice **Naruto**.

Es...¡Es suficiente! ¡Son unos chiflados! - les digo.

Pero...pero** Sakura-chan**...yo te amo – me dice **Naruto.**

Naruto, quiero amo a** Sasuke **– le digo.

Ella tiene razón **Teme** yo amo a** Sakura** – dice **Sasuke.**

Bueno respetare la decisión de **Sakura-chan**, pero si algún día pasa algo en vuestra relación acuérdate **Sakura-chan** que te estaré esperando – me dice **Naruto.**

Vale, de acuerdo **Naruto**, pero espero que nunca pase, por que a ti eres mi mejor amigo **Naruto.**

¿En serio** Sakura-chan**? - me dice** Naruto.**

Si – le respondo.

Pues de acuerdo, acuérdate lo que te dicho **Sakura-chan**, adiós **Sakura-chan **y adiós **Dobe** – dice** Naruto.**

Adiós – decimos **Sasuke **y **yo** a la vez a **Naruto.**

**NO EXISTE TAL COSA LLAMADA JUEGO ABURRIDO, ESTE ERA TU DESEO.**

** FIN.**


	36. Extra

**Extra 24.5**

Esta que digamos un extra del anterior capitulo 24 Carta de invitación, aquí **Sakura** conocerá los aspectos de las diferentes estaciones en diferentes países del país de las maravillas y también conocerá algunos personajes nuevos y a otro ya lo conoce solamente en sueños pero lo conocerá en persona.

Me despierto y siento que tengo frió me levanto de la cama y voy hacia la ventana y veo...

¡Achuu! ¿...? hace mucho frío, quizás tenga un resfriado – lo digo mientras voy a abrir la ventana.

Después de eso me visto y voy a la habitación de **Iruka.**

¡**Iruka**! ¡Hey! ¡**Iruka**! **Iruka**... - le llamo a** Iruka.**

Te escucho ¿Que pasa con todo este alboroto? - me pregunta** Iruka.**

¿Huh...? ¿Aquí estas..**.Iruka**? - le digo.

¿No debería de estarlo? Esta es mi habitación – me dice** Iruka** mientras se quita las gafas.

E...es verdad. No nada de malo en eso, es que me sentía incómoda – le digo.

Estás dejando pasar el aire frió...¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? - me dice **Iruka.**

Frío...**Iruka** ¿¡Que es eso!? - le pregunto mientras le señalo la ventana.

Que...es nieve ¿No conoces la nieve? - me responde **Iruka.**

¡Se que es la nieve! En mi mundo también hay, pero me refiero a que...¿Porque nieva de repente? La temperatura no había bajado antes, es casi como si fuera invierno – le digo.

Es que ya es invierno. Es la estación de** Abril** – me dice **Iruka.**

¿Estación de **Abril**? - le pregunto.

**Abril **no engaña,así por lo tanto tu conoces sobre **Abril** engaña. Es el día que tu puedes jugar por los prados. Estas en lo correcto es el curso aquel estación rey – me dice **Iruka.**

La estación que tu puedes jugar por los prados es una idea – le digo.

Y de repente alguien entra a la de habitación de** Iruka**...y aparece un chico bien plantado.

Voy con el relojero ¿No tendrá frío con la puerta abierta? - dice el chico.

¿Que ocurre? - pregunta** Iruka**.

¿Quieres algo de cocoa, hice mucho y pensé en compartir? - dice el chico.

_¿Será amigo de **Iruka**? - pienso yo._

Mucho gusto – dije yo.

Oh, tú...finalmente el gusto en mio **Sakura Haruno**, soy **Rock Lee** subordinado de** Gai** – me dice **Rock Lee.**

¿De **Gai**? - pregunto.

Si, **Gai **me ha hablado un poco de ti – me dice **Rock** **Lee**.

Un subordinado de un íncubu, ¡Ah! ¿¡**Gai**!? - digo mientras que lo veo a** Gai **tapado con ''abrigo''.

He,he, eso es correcto, el frío es frío **Sakura**, vine aquí pensando que el cuarto del relojero sería calentito, es muy frío – me dice **Gai **tiritando de frió.

¡Hay mucha sangre en el piso...! Ahh... - dice** Iruka** enfadado.

¡Controlate **Gai**! - le digo.

Después de todo el jaleo, han encendido la chimenea y **Gai** esta enfrente de la chimenea.

¿Ya te calmaste? - le dice **Rock Lee **a **Gai**.

!Uf¡ Ah calor – responde **Gai.**

...A propósito, ¿Porque** Gai **está fuera de mis sueños que acaso no era un íncubu? - pregunto

Ah...**Lee** y **yo **somos originarios del país de los tréboles – me responde **Gai.**

¿País de los tréboles? - le pregunto.

En un país diferente al de corazones, yo conozco a gente del país de los corazones a través de sus sueños... - me responde **Gai.**

Él, de hecho se esconde en sus sueños y... - dice **Rock Lee.**

¡Callate** Lee**! - **Gai **regaña a **Rock Lee.**

_Sabía que era algo así... - pensé yo._

De todos modos es la estación de **Abril**, el mundo es inestable y las fronteras son vagas – me dice **Rock Lee.**

Eso es una cosa pero, ¿Por que tiene que ser invierno? Es frío e incomodo...Que mala suerte... - dice** Gai.**

Cierto es que durante el invierno, **Gai **es más débil, pero esto podría ser mejor que otro lugar si fuera más adecuada la estación, él no estaría aquí – me dice **Rock Lee.**

¿Otros lugares...? ¿La estación cambia de acuerdo con el área? - pregunto.

...Durante la estación de **Abril**, el tiempo no cambia, las estaciones lo hacen, como puedes ver aquí es invierno, pero en otras áreas puede haber otras estaciones – me responde **Iruka**.

¿Es eso posible? - le pregunto.

Bueno es la estación de **Abril** – me responde.

Hmmmm...no me lo puedo imaginar...iré a verlo por mi misma – lo digo decidida.

Deberías de quedarte en lo que pasa el frío. ¿Porque no tomas un poco cocoa que hizo **Lee**? - me dice **Gai.**

Lo haré cuando regrese, regresaré– le digo a **Gai.**

Yo me ido y se quedan** Iruka**, **Gai **y **Rock Lee** en la habitación del relojero.

Se fue con esa ropa...- dice **Rock Lee.**

Bueno, las otras estaciones son más cálidas que ésta – dice** Iruka.**

He, he se ha convertido en una integrante completamente, ahora **Sakura** veamos si puedes divertite en éste juego... - dice **Gai.**

Mientras yo caminando cerca del parque de atracciones.

¡Que calor! Así que el verano está cerca del parque de diversiones. Con este calor me dan ganas de nadar – digo yo.

No, detente, date prisa y escapa, hay un hombre malo por aquí... - me dice el chico.

¿Huh? - digo yo.

¿Hmm? ¿Eres forastera? - me pregunta el chico.

¿Uh? Si...-le respondo.

Wow, así que lo eres, Hey, hey, ¿Te puedo besar? Mmm – me dice el chico.

Ah, Aahhhh – digo yo.

**¡CACHETADA!**

No puedo creer que trates de besar a un extraño... - le digo.

Soy **Neji Hyüga **vivo en los bosques del país de los tréboles, ¡No debería de estar haciendo esto! Estoy perseguido por un gato – me dice **Neji.**

¿Gato? Es ese... - digo yo.

¡Te encontré **Neji**! - dice **Itachi.**

Y encima al girarme, **Itachi **me moja con su pistola de agua. Y **Neji **esta un ''poco asustado''.

Ahh – digo yo.

Y aparece **Itachi** sin camiseta, con pantalones puestos y con una pistola de agua.

¿Por que no te das por vencido y...?...Hey **Sakura**– dice **Itachi.**

Así que el gato que perseguía a **Neji** era **Itachi**, no lo intimides lo estás asustando – le digo a **Itachi.**

Y a quién le importa, se supone que los gatos persiguen ratones, ¡Además es su culpa por ser tan estúpido y torpe! Oh, porque no mejor juegas con nosotros **Sakura**, hay una piscina cerca, ¡El verano es para divertirse! - dice **Itachi.**

Y voy a la piscina y veo a **Gowland.**

Oh, **Sakura** – me saluda **Gowland.**

Hola **Gowland**, es una bonita piscina – le digo a **Gowland.**

Lo sé. ¿Quieres nadar también? - me pregunta **Gowland.**

Eso sería hermoso, pero lamentablemente me niego – le respondo.

_Y... - pienso mientras veo el ukelele._

Oh, ¿Lo notaste? Es un ukelele, es lo más adecuado para ésta estación, veamos, que canción de bienvenida tocaré para **Sakura **– me dice **Gowland.**

Ah, ¡No gracias! - le digo.

¿Segura? - me pregunta.

A...Adiós, los visitaré pronto – lo digo y me voy.

Mientras trato **Itachi **a capturado a** Neji,** pero una vez que esta distraído** Itachi,** **Neji **se escapa de **Itachi.** Y de repente me encuentro a **Ino**, **Deidara **y al conejo pervertido de **Naruto.**

**Sakura-chan **es primavera ,si, lo es y las flores de cerezo florecen y si es primavera...eso significa que...– me dice** Naruto.**

¿De que hablas? - le pregunto a **Naruto.**

Quizás no lo sepas, pero este mundo la primavera es la estación del amor y es una regla que ¡todos deben enamorarse! - me responde **Naruto.**

¿¡A sí es!? - le pregunto.

Si . Así que **Sakura-chan** tu deberías...- me dice **Naruto**.

Realmente nunca he escuchado esa regla – dice **Deidara.**

Metete en tus asuntos **Deidara,** no nos interrumpas – enfadado **Naruto** con **Deidara**.

Que te puedo decir soy un caballero honesto, no puedo permitir que digas una mentira o algo así – dice **Deidara** a** Naruto.**

Así que es una mentira – le suelto la mano a **Naruto**.

Es una mentira por el día de los inocentes ¿Cierto? - le dice **Deidara** a** Naruto**.

Por favor, no me mires así...pero ¿No es primavera la mejor estación para encontrar el amor? Me gustaría poder tener una relación más seria contigo – me dice **Naruto**.

Es suficiente **Naruto**, estás alternando todo **Sakura **ven, siéntate con nosotros – me dice la reina **Ino**.

Me siento y me siento a tomar un poco de té.

No podemos disfrutar de nada, a menos que sea con** Sakura** – dice la reina** Ino.**

Ha,ha,ha, no sabía que su majestad disfrutara ver las flores – dice **Deidara**.

¿Que dijiste? - le pregunta la reina **Ino** a **Deidara**.

Que necesita un hobby más activo, de lo contrario envejecerá – le responde **Deidara**.

**Deidara.**..eso es de mala educación – le digo yo.

Hey **Sakura,** ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¡Viajar durante la estación de **Abril** es grandioso! - me dice **Deidara**.

¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ¡No lo permitiré! - dice** Naruto**

No necesito tú permiso, estoy invitando a** Sakura** – le contesta **Deidara **a **Naruto**.

Claro, **Sakura-chan **no irá – le dice **Naruto** decido a **Deidara**.

**Naruto** saca la pistola y empieza a disparar a **Deidara** y empieza la pelea.

¡Déjanos solos! - dice **Naruto**.

Haha, eres muy temperamental – dice **Deidara**.

Prepárate, voy a manchar de rojo las flores de cerezo con tu sangre – dice **Naruto**.

¡Esa es una buena idea! Entonces tal vez yo te corte en pedazos del tamaño de los pétalos. - dice **Deidara**.

Que molesto – dice la reina **Ino** enfadada.

No podría estar más de acuerdo – le doy la razón a la reina **Ino**.

Caminando, caminando me encontré en la mansión de **Sasuke** y vi a los 4 allí todos juntos.

¡Oh! - dice **Sai**.

Es onee-san, mira lo que escojimos – dice **Kiba.**

¡Tenemos toneladas – dice **Sai**.

Hah, Wow...!? Estos hongos son un poco sospechosos – le digo.

Sep, estos hongos contienen un veneno letal, ¿No es maravilloso? - dice **Sai**.

Lo convertiremos en polvo y esparcimos a nuestro alrededor – dice **Kiba**.

Hmph recogieron basura inútil – dice **Kakashi.**

Callate liebre idiota – dice** Kiba.**

En el otoño hay tantas cosas para recoger – dice **Kakashi **mientras me enseña una cesta llena de zanahorias.

¡Eres un idiota! - dice **Kiba.**

Las zanahorias no son especiales en otoño – dice **Sai**.

Que..¡No se burlen de las zanahorias! Pueden hacer brulee zanahoria, campagne de zanahoria, incluso...podrías tener una fiesta entera de zanahorias con todo esto. ¿¡Cierto **Sasuke**!? - dice** Kakashi.**

Si **Kakashi**, que divertido sería eso...rodeado de los alimentos de anaranjados... - dice **Sasuke.**

_No le gustó la idea...No puedo creer que ellos sean de la mafia...son personas con un trabajo increíble...pero me gusta este lado de ellos siempre me dan ganas de visitarlos - pienso yo_.

...Señorita, vives en la torre del reloj ¿Correcto? - me pregunta **Sasuke**.

Si es cierto – le respondo.

¿No es un lugar obscuro y solitario? Y es invierno ahí... - me dice** Sasuke**.

¿Huh? Um – son mis únicas palabras.

¿No sería mejor si se quedara en la mansión? Si fuera por mí te mantendría entretenida – me dice** Sasuke** como un caballero.

¡Eso es verdad! Ven a vivir con nosotros a la mansión – dice **Kiba.**

Deja al tenebroso relojero y quedate aquí – dice **Kakashi**.

Gracias. Pero, ese lugar, lo considero como mi hogar, ¡Los visitaré pronto! - les digo y me voy.

_Además los puedo visitar cuando sea... - pienso yo._

Ahora entro en un bosque raro y sigo caminando.

Que bosque tan extraño...Hay música a lo lejos...quizás estén celebrando algo – digo yo

_Estoy muy cansada...debe ser porque hoy visité todas las áreas, parece que este lugar no tiene estación específica. Creo que descansare un poco – pienso yo mientras me siento delante de un árbol._

Estación de primavera, es otra cosa que todos aceptan como normal, realmente soy una forastera – digo yo.

_No quiero ser el tipo de persona que a ciegas lleva a cabo de tareas peligrosas, pero al mismo tiempo...quiero ser asimilar y agradarle a los demás en este mundo...soy muy indecisa – pienso yo._

...Porque, hola señorita ¿Porqué esta triste? - me pregunta un chico.

! - digo yo.

No deberías de pensar aquí, este lugar para divertirse – me dice el chico.

_¿Quien es éste? - me pregunto._

Eres la forastera ¿Cierto? Miss **Sakura Haruno** – me dice el chico.

...¿Y tu eres? - le pregunto.

Soy** Joker,** soy del circo, este bosque pertenece al circo, lo que significa que me pertenece – me dice **Joker.**

Su nombre es **Joker **es un placer señorita – habla el ''muñequito''

Whoa, **Joker**, no sólo en apariencia acabas de complicar las cosas – dice **Joker**.

Cállate, si es tan complicado ¿Por qué no cambias el nombre **Joker**? Quiero ser el **Joker** – dice el ''muñequito''.

¡Quiero ser el **Joker** también!...Huh ¿Ves? Está confundida - dice **Joker**.

¿Es ventriloquia? - le pregunto

No estúpida – me dice el ''muñequito''.

_No es como que me sorprenda...Esta persona es una ''cara'' es probablemente que tenga un ''rol'' en éste mundo – pienso yo._

Oh antes...dijiste que este bosque era tuyo – le digo

Sep, el circo del bosque, no se puede entrar si no eres un empleado – me responde el **Joker.**

¿De veras? No lo sabia...seré cuidadosa y no lo hará la próxima vez – lo digo mientras me levanto.

He,he,está bien, tú eres ''especial'' – me dice sonriendo el** Joker.**

...Porque soy ¿Forastera? - le pregunto.

Sep, y...porque me necesitas – me dice **Joker **mientras me enseña la carta de **Joker.**

? ¿A que te refieres? - le pregunto.

En el mundo ha entrado en la estación de** Abril,** lo que significa que es bastante inestable, por lo cual has podido viajar libremente, pero cuando la estación se estabilice no serás capaz de visitar las otras zonas cuando lo deses – me responde **Joker.**

Que.. ¿¡No seré capaz de salir de la torre!? - digo yo.

Sep – me dice **Joker.**

Pero... - digo

_Creí que siempre podría verlos a todos, no había ninguna regla de no poder visitar a la gente de este mundo...- pienso yo._

¿¡Quieres irte!? ¿A las otras áreas en las que se hospeda? - me pregunta el ''muñequito''.

¡Claro! Considero a todos mis amigos... - digo respondiendo

Entonces ¡Tendrás que vencerme! - dice **Joker** mostrando las cartas.

¿Vencerte? - le pregunto.

Solo tienes que jugar a un simple juego de cartas conmigo, no importa qué juego, tú lo puedes elegir. Si ganas cambiaré la estación – me dice **Joker.**

¿Lo harás? - le pregunto

Por supuesto – me responde.

_¿Eso eso posible? Pero habrá una trampa. Pero si hay una manera de volverlos a ver – pienso yo._

...Lo haré acepto tu desafió – le digo.

Entonces vamos a empezar **Sakura** – me dice el **Joker.**


End file.
